


Other Purposes

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth Control, College, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling Kink, Humiliation kink, Impregnation, Leg Spreader, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Professor Park Chanyeol, Professor x Student, Professors, Raw Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Student Byun Baekhyun, Vibrators, Voyeurism, anal smut, blowjob, kalat, please forgive me lordt, professor and student, slight BDSM
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Si Chanyeol ang bagong subsititute teacher ni Baekhyun sa literature history at ito rin naman yung nakapulot ng remote ng vibrator ni Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 35
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KALAT NANAMAN.

Nakakaputangina talaga si Jongdae.

Ang aga-aga, ang init ng ulo ni Baekhyun. Paano ba naman kasi - alas otso ng umaga, ang tirik ng araw, ang init ng panahon, pawis na pawis na pawis na si Baekhyun, pero wala pa rin si Jongdae. Sabi ni Jongdae, 7:30 daw andon na siya sa seven eleven pero eight na, wala pa rin ito. Si Baekhyun naman, tatanga tanga rin. Alam niyang laging nalalate si Jongdae, pero tuloy pa rin siya sa call time. Dapat talaga hindi na siya nagmadali kumain ng almusal.

Tinawagan niya na si Jongdae at sumagot naman ito agad.

“Inaka nasaan ka na?!” Tanong ni Baekhyun na tinignan ng mga dumaan na tao. Wala naman siyang paki sa kanila, hindi naman sila ang minura ni Baekhyun.

“Andito na bakla ayan na nga tanaw na kita - galit na galit ka nanaman… Makakapatay ka ata sa level ng galit mo.” Ani ni Jongdae na binaba na yung tawag dahil lumapit na kay Baekhyun. 

“Sabi mo 7:30!”

“Traffic baliw! Tapos dala ko pa yung regalo ko sayo.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae at kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun.

“Nabuang ka na ba talaga? Mayo pa ang birthday ko, Jongdae.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Baliw! Yung sa dare nung last session natin nung Friday.”

_ Ay puta…  _

Katatapos lang ng major exams ni Baekhyun kaya naman nung nag-aya sila Jongdae ng inuman, go na go agad siya. Kailangan niyang mag-unwind at magbigay ng unting time para sa sarili niya. Para maging masaya naman siya kahit papano lalo na’t parang naubos yung kalahati ng utak niya nung exams. Pero, nung inuman nila, di naman niya inexpect na sobrang dami ng tao pala ang kasama nila. Kala niya naman sila-sila lang pati nung mga classmates nila pero hindi - siguro bente sila doon sa long table at parang may papasok na teacher dahil pwede na sila maging isang class.

Tapos, si Baekhyun, kala mo tigang sa alak at nagdecide na uminom ng marami. Si Jongdae naman, kampon ng demonyo at nagpalaro ng spin the bottle na kala mo ay grade five student. Siyempre lasing na si Baekhyun at hindi niya na alam ang nangyayayari kaya sabi niya ay dare. 

Jongdae dared him, sa harap ng 19 na tao na yon, na magsuot siya ng remote vibrator while in class. Tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun yung dare kasi hindi niya na talaga alam kung anong nangyayari sa paligid niya at akala naman nung iba, nagbibiro lang si Jongdae kaya hindi nila ito sineryoso… 

Kaso hindi nagbibiro si Jongdae.

Kahapon, sabi nito sa kanya, dumating na yung inorder nitong remote vibrator at ibibigay niya kay Baekhyun. Suotin daw ni Baekhyun sa class nila ngayon at si Baekhyun naman, siyempre back out dahil - potek bakit niya gagawin yon?

Si Jongdae, tinawag siya ng masasamang mga pangalan. Duwag, corny, di tumutupad sa usapan, mahina - kaya naman umoo na lang si Baekhyun at tinanggap kung ano man yung ibibigay sa kanya ni Jongdae.

“Tangina mo… Gago, kailangan ko ba talaga suotin yan? Nakakahiya…”

“Kailangan mo suotin yon, gaga ka ba? Dare yon eh… Besides, nasayo naman yung remote, ikaw bahala kung gusto mo manginig while in class noh. Wag ka na kasi corny, suotin mo na lang… Nilagyan ko pa ng lube yung box kaya di mo na kailangan bumili.” Sabi ni Jongdae at nanlaki yung mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Ang ingay mo naman, baka gusto mo na lang isigaw no? Nahiya ka pa eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim, “Kailan ko ba dapat to suotin?” Tanong niya kay Jongdae.

“Bukas na lang… Iprep mo na lang sarili mo-”

“Grabe, alas otso ng umaga, ito pinaguusapan natin. Nakakahiya ka talaga, Jongdae.”

“What? Vibrator lang yan? Buti sana kung sinasabi ko na nagkakalat ka ng tae sa school eh hindi naman ganon-”

“Manahimik ka na lang please!” 

\--------

Dumating na ang lunch time at kumakain na sila sa may karinderya kasama si Kyungsoo. Kaso, tabla tabla naman sila pagdating kay Kyungsoo, andyan kasi yung jowang basketbolista. Laway na laway yan si Kyungsoo sa jowa niya kahit na hindi umamin, laging may pagnanasa na tinatago sa irap. Kung irapan at sungitan niya si Jongin, kala mo magkaaway na mortal pero pag wala na jan yung student athlete, sobrang daldal. 

_ “Anlaki ng braso ni Jongin, oh my god - nakita nyo ba yon? Shet grabe siya mag work out-” _

_ “Ba’t naman namin titignan yung braso ng jowa mo, Kyungsoo? Edi sinabunutan mo kami kung ganon?” Ani ni Jongdae at iniripan siya ni Kyungsoo bago bumaling kay Baekhyun ang atensyon. _

  
  


_ “Ikaw Baekhyun? Nakita mo naman diba?” _

_ “Oo mare, di naman ako bulag.” _

_ “Diba- wait, ba’t mo tinitignan biceps ng jowa ko?” _

Si Jongdae, masaya na sa kanyang domesticated relationship with Sehun. Si Sehun na one year younger sa kanilang lahat. Third year si Sehun tapos fourth year college na sila, pero parehas lang sila ng age. Si Baekhyun, ang kanilang forever third wheel friend na hindi pa rin nakakahanap ng jowa hanggang ngayon.

Hindi naman naghahanap si Baekhyun ng jowa. Focused muna siya sa kanyang education dahil hindi niya afford ang umulit. Pagbumaba ang mga grades niya for this sem, baka matanggal pa yung scholarship niya at hindi niya alam kung paano siya gagraduate ngayong nakatira lang naman siya sa tita niya at wala na yung mga parents niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya kung bumagsak siya kaya remove muna all the distractions in his life, including yung pagjojowa kahit na gustong gusto niya na magkaroon. Mayroon siya, last year, kaso hindi nagtagal… Parehas busy sa school lalo na si Baekhyun.

“Sehun, kain ka nito…” Ani ni Jongdae at nilagay sa plato ni Sehun yung mga gulay galing don sa ulam niya. “Babe, alam mo naman na ayaw ko ng gulay.” Sagot ni Sehun pero hindi nagrereklamo habang nilalagay ni Jongdae yung mga pagkain sa plato niya. Pagkatapos ilagay ni Jongdae sa plato niya. Pinanood ni Baekhyun na kainin ni Sehun yung mga gulay, knowing fully na nilagay lang naman yon ni Jongdae sa plato niya dahil hindi rin ito kumakain ng gulay.

Wow, whipped kung whipped. Dapat sa kanila magpakasal na lang.

“Gusto niyo, alis na lang ako? Nakakahiya naman eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nagdadabog habang kumakain nung inorder niyang sisig.

“Arte mo, Baekhyun. Kumain ka na lang ng kumain jan. Ikaw naman may choice niyan – dami daming nanliligaw sayo pero hindi mo pinapansin. Ikaw ang namili sa virgin na daan.” Ani ni Kyungsoo at inirapan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Wala pang worth it sa attention ko kaya for now, wala muna akong jojowain.”

“By the way, yung pinag-usapan natin Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Jongdae at tinignan si Baekhyun ng matindi. Nahiya naman si Baekhyun kasi kailangan ba talaga niyang banggitin yon sa harap ng jowa niya na kasama nila nung nag-inuman sila?

“Oo nga pala, Baek… Nagawa mo na ba yung dare?” Tanong ni Sehun at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pa siya nabubuhay ng medyo matiwasay. Puro kahihiyan na lang ang nararanasan niya dahil dito sa mga kaibigan niya.

Uminom muna si Baekhyun ng tubig at tinignan si Sehun, “Sa Wednesday ko na gagawin para masaya. May history ako sa Wednesday at alam niyo naman yung tesbun kong professor don, medyo tamad magturo dahil malaki na ang tyan – pwede ko siya gawin habang nag seself study kami.” Ani ni Baekhyun at Sehun shrugs.

“Eh meron ka rin naman ngayon ng history ah.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay wow, saulo mo schedule ko? Meron ako ngayon kaso ibibigay niya yung test results. Mamaya hindi ko na mahatak yan palabas sa sobrang kaba.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman silang lahat.

Paano ba nila napag-uusapan yon sa harap ng pagkain? Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun. Demonyo kasi tong mga kasama niya.

\---------

“S-Sir, good morning po.” Bati ng mga students kay Chanyeol na kababa lang ng sasakyan niya. Ngumiti naman siya ng tipid at binati rin sila ng good morning bago sinara yung pintuan ng sasakyan niya.

_ “Pogi talaga ni Sir.” _

__

_ “Napakaingay mo naman, rinig na rinig ka.” _

__

_ “Eh bakit ba, ang pogi naman talaga ni sir – may asawa na kaya siya?” _

__

_ “Malay ko may nakita ka bang singsing?” _

__

The usual conversations. Oo, sanay na si Chanyeol sa ganyang mga usap usap sa paligid niya. Nung una, about more than a year ago, nag-hire siya as a college professor in this university at nabigla siya sa sobrang daming mga usapan tulad ng ganoon tungkol sa kanya. It’s always about his looks, his civil status, his past – hindi na bago ngayon sa kanya yon.

Sanay na sanay na siya sa mga ganyang usapan dahil mahigit isang taon na siyang topic ng university na ito.

Sino nga bang hindi pag-uusapan yung pogi, young, at hot na college professor? Chanyeol doesn’t like to brag but yes, he’s got a little bit of looks, manners, a lot of intelligence, and wealth… This school is actually where he graduated and Magna Cum Laude siya during his batch. He’s been teaching for about six years now, tapos he transferred into this university. Agad naman siyang na-hire dahil na rin sa good background niya and now, he’s already done with his Masters.

“Uy, Sir Chan, pogi nanaman natin ngayon ah?” Bati nung dalawang mokong na magkasama nanaman. Si Sehun at si Jongin, laging nasa parking lot yan at nagyoyosi bago magsimula ang class. Lagi nilang naaabutan si Chanyeol at lagi siyang binabati ng mga ito dahil naging student niya last year.

“Well…” Yun lang ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ano bang shampoo mo sir? Biyaya ni Jesus? Parang walang araw na hindi ka pogi ah.” Sabi ni Jongin at umiling na lang si Chanyeol.

“Lamang lang ako ng ilang ligo sa inyo. Bilisan niyo jan, malapit na magsimula ang klase, una na ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango yung dalawa sa kanya bago magpaalam. Naglakad na si Chanyeol papunta sa gate. Tinap niya yung ID niya at saka pinacheck yung bag niya sa guard. Pagtapos niya mag time-in, pumunta na siya sa office niya.

“Good morning, Sir.” Bati ng mga co-teachers niya sa kanya. Nginitian naman sila ni Chanyeol at bumati pabalik. Nilagay niya yung mga gamit niya sa desk niya at tinignan yung oras, he still has 30 minutes before his next class, might as well prepare for it.

Pero bago niya magawa yon, lumapit sa kanya yung head nila. Tatlo lang silang professors sa malaking office kaya naman nagulat si Chanyeol nung lumapit ito sa kanya.

“Good morning, Sir Chan.”

“Oh, sir - good morning rin.” Bati ni Chanyeol. 

“I would like to talk to you about Mrs. Choi, if you have time?” The head asks and Chanyeol nods, “Sige po sir.” 

“Ms. Choi will be taking her leave na. She’s eight months pregnant and she’ll be taking her leave starting this Wednesday. After comparing your schedule, kayong dalawa lang yung compatible… What I mean by compatible, ikaw lang yung free during her classes… If it’s okay with you, would you like to substitute her classes? Bali two major class during Monday and Wednesday, and then a minor class on Saturday. Of course, may extra pay rin naman…” Sabi nung head nila. 

“Wait lang po ah…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nag-isip. On Mondays, he has a major class and a minor class so madadagdagan yon… Tapos on Wednesdays, isang minor class lang like Saturday… Okay naman siguro kung tatanggapin niya. Besides, may extra pay rin. It’s not like he has anything better to do. He’d rather teach.

“Sure po, I’ll be the sub teacher.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ngumiti yung department head nila sa kanya.

“Okay, I’ll inform the principal… Just sign the memo.” Ang sabi nung head at naglapag ng isang cup ng iced coffee sa tapat ni Chanyeol. “Free coffee for being positive in the morning, thanks.” Ani nung department head at saka naglakad palayo.

Wow, umaga pa lang pero andami nang nangyari.

\--------

“Eto nanamang masungit na buntis.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa loob loob niya. Major class niya to at sa totoo lang, wala siyang gaanong natututunan dahil bukod sa tinatamad yung prof niya, wala rin siyang will mag-aral nitong subject na ito. 

Last subject na kasi, kaya ready na lagi si Baekhyun umuwi. Pero kailangan niya makinig for two hours and a half sa prof niyang nagsusungit kahit wala naman silang ginagawa. Siya yung kahit hindi buntis, matapobre na - kala mo eh may-ari ng school kung mag-utos.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng classroom at umupo doon sa may likuran. Malaki yung classroom dahil pangmaramihan talaga ito pero since onti lang ang nag-enroll for this subject, onti lang ang nag-ooccupy. Sayang yung space. Pero maganda naman dahil nakakatulog si Baekhyun ng hindi nahahalata. Besides, wala namang pake yung prof kung matulog siya. 

Umupo na si Baekhyun sa upuan niya sa may bandang likod at saka naghintay na mag time. 1:30 nung pumasok si Mrs. Choi. Umupo ito sa may desk niya at binuksan yung tote bag niya, sabay hugot ng mga scantron na sinagutan nila nung exam last week. Kinabahan naman itong si Baekhyun dahil nalimutan niya ng quick minute na ngayon pala ibibigay ang test results. 

“Hindi ko na kaya maglakad paikot ikot sa room na ito, pag tinawag ko yung apelyido nyo, lumapit kayo at kunin nyo yung test result niyo. Ang daming bumagsak sa inyo, parang hindi kayo tinuturuan ng maayos.”

_ Hindi naman talaga?  _

Nagsimula na si Mrs. Choi na magtawag ng mga pangalan. Nanahimik si Baekhyun habang tinitignan niya yung mga kaklase niya na tinatawag. Wala siyang ganong kakilala dito sa class na to. Wala kasi rito sila Jongdae kaya naman malungkot. Di katulad sa ibang mga subjects niya, nasisiyahan siya mag-aral dahil andon ang friends niya.

“Byun. Nako.”

_ Ay pota. Tangina naman anong nako. _

Tumayo si Baekhyun at lumapit sa professor niya na binigay sa kanya ang scantron. “Tulog kasi ng tulog.” Ani nito at tinignan ni Baekhyun yung score niya.

_ Putangina anong 61 over 100?  _

Nanlulumong bumalik si Baekhyun sa upuan niya at tinignan ang score niya. Major subject niya to at baka hindi siya makaipon ng credits para maka-graduate… Baka mawala na rin yung scholarship niya pag hindi siya bumawi. 

Hindi nawala yung score ni Baekhyun sa isip niya buong araw. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Maliit lang yung apartment ni Baekhyun, eight floor lang na parang boarding house sa sikip - pero kahit maliit ito, makalat ito dahil wala siyang time para mag-ayos ng mga gamit. Gabi na lagi siya nakakauwi kaya natatambakan siya ng maraming mga kalat. 

To clear his mind, naisipan ni Baekhyun na mag-ayos ng apartment niya - to at least give himself some sort of clearness, kahit sa apartment man lang siya. Nilabas ni Baekhyun yung mga tira-tirang pagkain sa ref, tinapon ito, naglinis ng kubeta, nag-ayos ng kama, nilagay lahat ng maruming damit sa laundy. Inabot siya ng halos dalawang oras sa pag-aayos ng lahat tapos naisipan na lang niya na mag grocery pagtapos niya dalhin yung mga damit niya sa labahan.

Dala-dala ni Baekhyun yung laundry niya, hatak hatak papunta sa laundry shop. Ni-load niya yung mga damit niya at saka pumunta sa grocery na halos katabi lang nung laundry shop. Baekhyun bought a lot of comfort food pati necessities niya - lutang na lutang yung utak niya habang ginagawa niya yon dahil nga dun sa score niya.

He computed the overall total tapos average nung grades niya for Literary History and if hindi siya nakakuha ng at least 80, for the finals, matatanggal na talaga siya sa scholarship program. Tapos, kailangan, perfect rin lahat nung mga other outputs niya na incoming. Naiiyak na talaga si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya na alam yung gagawin niya.

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa apartment niya at humiga sa kama niya. Nabangga naman niyang yung box na binigay sa kanya ni Jongdae at kahit papano, natawa siya.

“Wala na talaga kayong nagawang maganda.” Ani niya sa sarili.

\--------

“Good morning po, sir… These are the documents po for the classes that you will handle for the rest of the semester. Mrs. Choi also included na po kung ano yung progress, andyan na rin po lahat ng records niya…” Sabi nung secretary at tinanggap yung mga files na binigay sa kanya. Ang kapal ng mga ito for three classes pero it’s nothing Chanyeol can’t handle. It’s just records at parehas naman sila ng tinuturo ni Mrs. Choi, so hindi siya gaanong nahihirapan.

“Thank you…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka binuksan yung mga envelopes. 

“U-Uhm, Sir… N-Naglunch ka na po ba?” Tanong nung secretary sa kanya. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Chanyeol at nakita nito na namumula yung mga pisngi. Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Hindi pa po Miss.” 

“G-Gusto mo ba sumama sa amin? Mag-lulunch na kami…”

“Sure.”

Oo, pati mga co-teachers ni Chanyeol ay may crush sa kanya. Hindi lang mga students. Hindi naman sila pinapansin ni Chanyeol, kasi hindi siya interested. He’s not looking for someone - sa totoo lang. Pero gusto niya ng casual relationship lang, siguro fuck buddies, pero other than that, he doesn’t want more. Kaya hindi na siya nagdadalawang isip whenever someone asks him out. Lagi niyang nirereject.

Kaya siya na talaga yung heartbreaker na co-teacher dito sa buong uni tapos isa pa sa strictest teachers. Chanyeol claims it. 

\--------

_ Sir Chan, _

_ Sir Chan, thank you for accepting the offer to substitute for my classes. My students are really nice and I’m sure that they will like you. Also, please let me know if you’re willing to be ninong haha. My major classes on Monday and Wednesday are exceptionally good, so I don’t think you’d have any problem with them. Just please keep an eye out and talk to Byun Baekhyun from my classes. He’s been slacking off kasi but he’s really good and has potential, sayang ang scholarship niya if this continue. I know this is beyond what substituting is but I’m sure you also care for your students and you wouldn’t want them to fail. Thank you, Sir Chan! Let us know if we can help you in any way! _

_ \- Mrs. Choi _

Chanyeol hums. Mrs. Choi is right, ayaw naman niya na may bumagsak sa mga students niya. Especially now na siya na ang in charged when it comes to grading and teaching them the lessons. Ayaw niya sa lahat yung may bumabagsak sa klase niya, even though he’s really strict at maramot mag bigay ng grades. 

It’s already Wednesday and he looks at the time. 1:15.

Fifteen minutes more at papasok na siya sa major class ni Mrs. Choi.

\--------

“Baekhyun, antagal na nung dare! Baka naman gusto mo ng gawin?!” Sabi ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa university. Kanina pa sila tapos mag lunch, around 12:40 pero ngayon pa lang sila babalik sa university kasi nagchismisan pa sila. At, hinintay pa nila sila Jongin.

“Gagawin ko na, bakla - napaka-ano mo naman. Bilisan na natin. Nag-finger na ko kaninang umaga kaya papasok ko na lang.” Bulong ni Baekhyun at ngumiti naman si Jongdae at na-excite. Ani nito dati sa kanya, masarap daw sa pakiramdam yung feeling na any time, pwedeng may makahalata na you’re being pleasured by the vibrator pero hindi pa naman kasi na-try ni Baekhyun yung ganon. Kaya nga nag dare sa kanya si Jongdae para gawin niya.

“Una na ko, Baekla, babye! Yung dare ah!” Ani ni Jongdae at kumaway kay Baekhyun na kumaliwa papunta sa CR. He takes the last cubicle at nilock ito bago nilagay yung bag niya doon sa may hook. Kinuha niya yung maliit na box sa may ilalim at binuksan. 

“Tangina, kulay pink talaga.” Ani ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Tinanggal niya yung pants niya pero not all the way. Just like he said earlier, nagfinger siya nung umaga bago siya umalis para ipapasok niya na lang tong vibrator. Maliit lang naman ito, kahit nga hindi na siya magfinger, papasok ito. Pero he wants to be comfortable. 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung sachet ng lube at binuksan ito ng maliit. Nilagyan niya yung vibrator pati yung butas niya at saka pinasok yung vibrator na may nakalawit na maliit na string para mahatak niya palabas. Nilagay niya pabalik yung lube sa box tapos tinignan ang remote na nasa box rin.

Curiously, pinindot ni Baekhyun yung first setting at biglang nag-vibrate sa loob niya yung vibrator at napahawak si Baekhyun sa pintuan at napanganga. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam kaso bigla siyang napaungol kaya tinakpan niya agad ang bibig niya at pinatay yung vibrator. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at saka nag-ayos ng pants.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nung may narinig siyang pumasok ng CR. 

_ Tangina. _

Nagpanic si Baekhyun at sinaksak lahat ng gamit niya sa bag at sinara ito. Inayos niya ang itsura niya at saka binuksan ang pinto. Hindi niya na pinansin kung sino man yung naghuhugas ng kamay sa may sink at mabilis na lumabas ng CR. Hindi niya na nilingon kung sino man yung pumasok sa CR at naglakad papunta sa classroom niya.

“Hey, you dropped something.” Tawag ni Chanyeol doon sa lalaking ambilis lumabas ng CR. May narinig kasi si Chanyeol na nahulog at may nakita siyang color pink na bilog sa may lapag. He dries his hand sa hand dryer tapos tinignan yung nahulog sa floor. 

Parang remote ito and it has four buttons. Chanyeol frowns, para saan ito? He saw something like that dati, at sa tingin niya, clicker ito. Maybe it’s for a laptop when you’re presenting in front, or maybe clicker sa camera when you’re taking a picture or a video. May clicker kasi ng camera yung photography student na kilala niya and it looks something like this.

If that’s the case then kailangan niya ibalik ito. Pero he has a next class na kaya mamaya niya na lang ibibigay sa office.

Pinulot ni Chanyeol yung clicker at nilagay sa may pencil case niya for later.

Nakaupo ng mabuti si Baekhyun at kada gagalaw siya, gumagalaw rin sa loob niya yung vibrator. Hindi niya alam kung anong masarap or nakakathrill sa part na ito. Inaayos ni Baekhyun yung bag niya sa tabi niya nung maalala niya yung remote nung vibrator.

_ Tangina asan yung remote?! _

Agad binuksan ni Baekhyun yung bag niya at binuksan yung box. Hindi niya ito nilabas dahil baka may makakita. Pero wala doon yung hinahanap niya. Wala yung remote sa box at hindi niya alam kung saan niya ito nailagay. Kinapa ni Baekhyun yung ilalim ng bag niya pero wala pa rin talaga doon yung remote. Kinabahan na si Baekhyun. Kailangan niya mahanap yon - ay nako hindi na, tatanggalin niya na lang yung vibrator para safe. 

Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun kaso biglang may kumatok sa pinto. Pagbukas ng pinto, parang lumukso naman yung puso ni Baekhyun dahil sas sobrang gwapong nilalang na sumilip sa kanila. Ito na ata yung mapapang-asawa niya? Hindi siya sure pero parang ito na talaga.

Matangkad, gwapo, hot, sexy, magaling magdala ng damit, ang ganda ng buhok at hubog ng katawan - parang ito na talaga yung destiny ni Baekhyun.

“Hey, is this room 301?” Tanong nito. 

“Y-Yes po…” Sagot nung kaklase ni Baekhyun na nasa harap. Nautal dahil sa sobrang pogi nung taong kausap niya. Shet, dapat si Baekhyun na lang yung sumagot kaso nandito siya sa likod. Medyo nalimutan ni Baekhyun yung problema niya about sa remote.

“Okay, great.” 

Tangina, ba’t papasok siya rito?

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng classroom and he puts down his items sa may table.  _ Don’t tell me teacher to- _

“Good afternoon, class. I’m Sir Park Chanyeol, you can call me Sir Park, Sir Chan or Sir Yeol… Please don’t address me as Sir Chanyeol, it’s a bit too formal in my opinion, and we’re just around the same age so I don’t like you guys to be too formal with me. Mrs. Choi already took her maternity leave so I will be your substitute teacher until she comes back… Is that alright for everyone?”

_ Teacher to?! Sure kayong teacher to?! Parang ka-edad lang ni Baekhyun! At bakit kailangan teacher pa siya? Hindi ba pwedeng student na lang para landiin ni Baekhyun?  _

“Yes po, Sir Chan…” May mga iba na nagsabi ng Sir Yeol.

“Okay, since it’s our first time meeting each other and it seems like we’re gonna be with each other for a while, I’ll allow you to get to know me. You can ask me questions but not too personal ones, okay? How does that sound? It can be any question, it can be about me or about the subject, I’ll answer them.” Ang lalim ng boses. Parang ansarap pakinggan buong araw. Jusko lord, baka hindi kayanin ni Baekhyun yung araw na ito.

May bida-bidang nag taas ng kamay at nagtanong, “Sir, if it’s not too personal and intrusive to ask, how old are you po? You look like a fresh grad po kasi.” Ani nung kaklase ni Baekhyun.

“Sure, I’m not a fresh grad. I’m actually 27 years old. That's why I asked you not to call me Sir Chanyeol… I graduated here six years ago and I’ve been teaching for around five years. I’m done with my Masters too so- I’m not bragging or anything, I just said it in case you all are doubting my age.” Ani ni Chanyeol at umupo sa may upuan. 

May nagtaas nanaman ng kamay. “Sir, nambabagsak ka po ba?” May mga natawa at pati si Chanyeol natawa rin ng unti.

“Yes, of course. Pero if I see someone trying naman, I give considerations. I hate dropping students but if I really see you working hard to earn the credit, I won’t give you the opportunity to graduate. I graduated in the same course, although our time isn’t the same anymore, I know what you guys go through… Okay, now that we are in this context, I’ll just tell you some of my house rules that I expect you to apply.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“I’m very strict. But only when it comes to school works. I give ample time for you to finish tasks and I’m confident that you’ll learn in my subject… That’s why I do not provide extensions unless it’s really needed. If there’s an instance where you’ll ask for extension, I need valid reasons and there’s only a few reasons I approve so be wary of the time. If you don’t attend my class, I will wait for your excuse letter the next class and your reason better be valid. Attendance is a must in my class and I want you all to not skip and potentially ruin your grades, do you understand me?” Banggit ni Chanyeol at tumango ang lahat. 

Si Baekhyun naman, hindi mapakali. Grabe yung boses at kapogian nitong professor niya at baka tigasan pa siya sa lagay na ito. Kailangan niya na lumabas at tanggalin itong vibrator. Kaso parang tanga naman kung dadalhin niya yung bag niya, baka sabihin pa ni Sir Chan na magcucutting siya. Tangina saan niya ilalagay tong vibrator? Ibubulsa niya?

“Okay, if all questions had been answered, we will proceed with our agenda today. Don’t worry, I know all of you are still tired from the exams last week so I won’t be teaching today. I’ll just be telling you guys the requirements that you need to pass by the end of this semester and their deadlines. Pero sayang kasi yung oras so, I’ll skim over the next unit, just for… about 45 minutes? And then you can have the rest of the time to work on your first requirement.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Shet, siguro naman pwede lumabas after non diba? Nakakahiya kung mag-ccr si Baekhyung ng ganitong oras. Kung kailan magdidiscuss si Sir Chan doon siya lalabas… 

“Okay for the first requirement, you need to create an essay. That sounds easy right? Nothing you haven’t done before? Now, let’s take about what kind of essay it is. A persuasive essay, one thousand five hundred words, due in a month and a-” 

Putangina wala na agad maintindihan si Baekhyun. 

Gustong gusto niya na lumabas dahil natatakot siya. Hindi niya alam kung sinong nakakuha or nakakita nung remote niya, mamaya pindutin na lang nito bigla yun… Hindi nakaka-enjoy yung pakiramdam. Nakakatakot dahil baka may makarinig rin nung vibrations in case mag vibrate.

Nagdiscuss si Sir Chan nung mga requirements na kailangan nilang ipasa pati yung first parts nung first requirement, para daw may background na sila. Pero hindi talaga makapag focus si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya ay gagalaw na lang bigla yung vibrator. Dapat talaga tanggalin niya na ito.

Magtataas na sana siya ng kamay para magpaalam papunta sa CR kaso may sinabi nanaman si Sir Chanyeol.

“Okay, now that we’ve gone over the first part of the lesson, you guys can start working on the essay. For the rest of the time, you can look for topics that you want to cover, hindi pwedeng pareparehas kayo ng topic, ang unang magpacheck sa akin ng thesis statement, siya ang icoconsider ko… But, your thesis statement must be strong and complete. Hindi ko tatanggapin yan pag kulang. You can use the rest of my time working on your topic and thesis statement. I will dismiss you at 3:00.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Bring out your laptops or notebooks, whatever you need to search. Listen to music if that’s what you want but keep your music to yourself.”

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. Shit naman.

Kinuha niya sa bag niya yung laptop bag niya at nilabas yung laptop niya, kunwari ay gagawa na siya pero mamaya na, after niya matanggal itong lecheng vibrator na to.

Si Chanyeol naman, since nakaupo na lang siya doon sa harap, kinuha niya yung pencil case niya at saka nakita yung clicker. Gagana kaya to sa powerpoint niya?

Pinindot ni Chanyeol yung unang button.

“Ah!” Napatingin siya sa may bandang likod, pati na rin yung ibang students, doon sa classmate nila.

“Everything okay back there?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Namula si Baekhyun at humawak ng mahigpit sa desk niya. Tangina, sinong pumindot nung remote? Nagulat si Baekhyun at hindi niya sinasadyang umungol ng malakas.

“Y-Yes po, Sir… T-Tumama lang yung paa ko…” Ani ni Baekhyun na sobrang pula ng mukha.

Hindi naman pinansin ni Chanyeol yung cute na student na bigla bigla na lang nagsasalita. Napansin niya na ito kanina na aligaga pero hindi naman niya ito tinawag. Binalik niya ang atensyon doon sa clicker at tinutok sa may laptop niya. Pinindot niya yung pangalawang button pero hindi lumipat yung powerpoint slide niya. Hindi naman ito clicker for a laptop so baka nga sa camera ito. 

Si Baekhyun, dalawang kamay na ang nakakapit sa may desk niya habang binubuksan niya yung laptop niya. Malapit lang dito sa classroom yung nagpipindot nung remote at gustong gusto niya na tumayo kaso nanginginig yung tuhod niya. Hindi niya na alam ang gagawin niya…

Hindi tumitigil yung pag vibrate dahil hindi naman pinipindot nung taong may hawak nung remote yung off button kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya. Tumitigas na yung tite niya sa loob ng pants niya dahil nastistimulate yung butas niya pero hindi niya naman kaya na patagalin pa to sa loob niya.

Gusto niya na lang tanggalin yung suot niyang pants at fingerin yung sarili niya hanggang labasan siya pero hindi niya magawa.

Si Chanyeol naman, walang kaalam alam sa kung anong purpose nung remote, pinindot yung last na button at napayuko na lang si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Sobrang higpit ng hawak niya sa may desk. Buti na lang wala siyang katabi sa harap, likod, at sa gilid - kundi, maririnig nila yung medyo audible na vibrations. 

Chanyeol huffs, hindi niya talaga alam kung para saan to and nakaka-frustrate kaya binitawan niya na lang ito. Napatingin siya sa may likod ng klase at nakita niya yung cute na student kanina. Parang may sakit ito dahil sobrang pula ng mukha at ng tenga tapos nakahawak sa may desk. Okay lang ba siya? Masyado bang mahirap yung pag gawa ng thesis statement?

Napansin ni Chanyeol yung ilaw sa likod nung clicker at kumunot siya. So, gumagana nga itong clicker na ito? Pinindot niya yung pinakamalaking button which is the off button at napansin niya sa peripheral vision niya yung student sa likod na napaupo ng maayos at huminga ng malalim.

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol. Anong problema nitong student? Maybe he needs to be taken to the clinic.

Unconsciously, napindot ni Chanyeol yung pangalawang button at kitang-kita niya kung paano bumuka yung bibig nung binata at humawak sa may desk niya. Wala siyang katabi sa likod kaya walang nakakapansin sa kinikilos niya. Pero kitang kita ni Chanyeol kung paano yung reaksyon niya.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa clicker na hawak niya.

_ Don’t tell me-  _

Pinindot ni Chanyeol yung off at umayos nanaman yung upo nung binata. Huminga ito ng malalim bago tumingin sa laptop niya. Chanyeol wants to make sure kaya naman pinindot niya yung highest setting which is the button na may number 3. 

Bumuka ulit yung bibig nung student at napapikit. Humawak ito sa may desk niya at yung expression niya ay sobrang lewd and erotic… It’s probably the vibrator inside him.

Chanyeol can’t comprehend that someone will just casually walk around with a vibrator sticking inside of them… Tapos hindi pa pag-iingatan yung remote knowing that pwedeng may makakuha non anytime. 

“I’ll start going around… You can ask me when I’m near you.” Ang banggit ni Chanyeol at tumayo bago maglakad lakad. May mga nagtanong pero basic questions lang kaya nakapag-ikot si Chanyeol. Pagdating niya doon sa student na nasa likod, nakita niya na may nagagawa naman to - siguro dahil pinatay niya yung vibrator. Pero Chanyoel felt a little sadistic kaya pinindot niya sa loob ng pocket niya yung number one setting at pinanood na umiktad nanaman yung student.

Sa loob loob ni Baekhyun, nakakagigil kung sino man yung pumipindot ng button pero nasasarapan na siya dahil kanina pa tumatama yung vibrator sa may prostate niya at gusto niya na lang iraos yung sarili niya but he can’t.

Chanyeol hides his smirk at saka naglakad pabalik sa desk.

“It’s already 3, you guys should start packing your things up since early dismissal kayo. But before that - sino dito si Byun Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumigil naman yung pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Dahan dahan niyang tinaas yung kamay niya at nagtama yung tingin nilang dalawa nung professor niya.

“Oh that’s you - alright… Kindly stay here dahil pinapakausap ka sa akin ni Mrs. Choi. You guys go ahead na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinabahan si Baekhyun. Inayos ni Baekhyun yung mga gamit niya at saka naglakad papunta sa harap habang yung ibang students ay lumabas na. Nung wala ng tao sa classroom, umupo si Chanyeol sa may mismong desk at pinaupo si Baekhyun sa may upuan doon sa tapat niya.

“Mrs. Choi told me that you are slacking off on her class at it turns out na ikaw ang may pinakamababang nakuhang score sa midterms exam. But, I looked at your previous scores at perfect naman lahat halos. Some are one mistake, some no mistakes at all… So I’m wondering what happened at bakit ka bumaba sa midterm.” Ani ni Chanyeol at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun.

“I-I don’t know what happened rin po, sir… I was confident while answering the exam. Nag-aral naman po ako kaya nga po nadalian ako sa pagsagot pero mali naman po pala yung sagot ko…” Sagot ni Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol for a quick second. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano niya nagagawa yung ganitong bagay - yung makipagusap ng maayos sa tao habang may nakapasok na sex toy sa loob niya. Ngayon na mas malapit siya kay Chanyeol, kitang kita na ni Chanyeol kung gaano ito kaganda.

Maputi tapos matambok yung mga pisngi, mahahaba yung pilik mata tapos matangos ang ilong… Manipis rin ang mga labi at overall, he’s cute. Ganito talaga yung mga tipo ni Chanyeol.

“Mrs. Choi also told me that you are a scholar. Pag nagpatuloy pa yung slacking off mo, matatanggalan ka talaga ng scholarship.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at yumuko si Baekhyun.

“Sorry po, Sir Chan…”

“Don’t say sorry to me. Since I’ll be your teacher naman na, you can come to me if there’s anything bothering you. I’m here to help you get yourself back on the track.” Ani ni Chanyeol. “Thank you po, sir.”

Kinikilig naman itong si Baekhyun dahil ngayon lang siya naka-encounter ng prof na saobrang caring para sa student kahit na medyo strict. “Also, another question, well, two more questions.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

“Ano po yon, Sir?”

“Are you looking for this or sadyang hinulog mo for someone to see?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at winagayway yung remote sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki yung mga mata ni Baekhyun at namutla siya. Napuno ng kahihiyan yung dibdib niya at para na siyang iiyak. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya o kaya kung anong gagawin niya. Gusto niyang mag-sorry pero hindi niya masabi, gusto niya sagutin yung tanong ni Chanyeol pero walang lumalabas sa bibig niya na words.

“Ah!” Napaungol si Baekhyun nung biglang pindutin ni chanyeol yung lowest setting. Tangina ni Chanyeol - sagad. Alam niya na nga na kay Baekhyun yun at remote yun for  _ other purposes  _ tapos pipndutin pa. Kung hindi ba naman tease.

“I was wondering kung ano ito kanina and I thought it was a clicker for the laptop. Tapos nakita kita doon sa likod na and I knew na this is yours. At saktong naka pink na sweater yung guy na nakahulog nito kanina sa loob ng CR.” 

“S-Sir… S-Sorry po, hindi ko p-po talaga hinulog on purpose- n-nag madali lang po ako k-kanina -”

“The point here is that nagsusuot ka ng sex toys while in class. Do you think that’s appropriate? This is a learning place tapos you’re gonna use what- a vibrator? While studying? While in class?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at yumuko si Baekhyun. Sobrang nahihiya na siya at hindi niya na alam ang gagawin niya. Gusto na lang niya umiyak.

“S-Sorry po, sir.”

“Is this the reason why you were slacking off?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at pinatay yung vibrator. 

“N-No! No po sir… I-It’s a dare po from my best friend and I accidentally dropped it…” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol huffs, “Stand up at lumapit ka rito.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumayo naman si Baekhyun. Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol habang nakayuko pa rin dhail hindi niya alam kung paano titignan si Chanyeol. Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa desk kaya nakikita lang ni Baekhyun ay yung mahahaba nitong binti at paa.

“Sabi ko lapit.” Pinindot ni Chanyeol yung “3” at napaungol si Baekhyun at di sinasadyang napahawak sa mga hita ni Chanyeol. Nanginginig yung mga tuhod niya pati na rin yung mga binti niya kaya hindi niya na maitaas ang katawan.

Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol kung kailan niya naitapon lahat nung moral niya. Hindi naman illegal itong ginagawa nila pero this is considered ethically wrong. Chanyeol doesn’t know when he threw away his care. 

“S-Sir… Please.”

“Please ano?” 

Kusa na lang lumalabas sa mga bibig ni Chanyeol yung mga sinasabi niya at hindi na nafifilter ng utak niya ang mga ito. “P-Please turn it off… H-Hindi ko na po kaya…” Ani ni Baekhyun at napaungol ulit habang mahigpit na nakahawak kay Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol swears na it’s the lack of fuck na nagddrive sa kanya para gawin ito. Hindi niya alam ba’t niyo yon ginagawa pero siguro kulang na lang talaga siya sa kantot kaya niya kinakaya na makita yung student niya na umuungol at nagmamakaawa sa kanya.

Tinignan niya sa baba si Baekhyun at napansin niya na sobrang tigas na nito sa loob ng pants niya. Siyempre, sino ba namang hindi titigasan kung mag vibrator na gumagana sa loob mo diba?

“You look like you need some help.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun, gustong gusto na lang mairaos yung sarili niya kaya kahit na alam niyang mali, tumango siya sa professor niya na napakagat ng labi.

“Will this be alright with you? Yes or no?”

“Yes po sir…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napaungol nung bigla siyang sunggaban ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa may likod ng leeg at saka hinalikan na para bang wala ng bukas. Sobrang init ng mga bibig nila at basang-basa agad yung halik nila pero wala namang silang paki. Humawak si Baekhyun sa mga balikat ni Chanyeol at saka hinayang ipasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig niya.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung loob ng bibig niya at napakapit na lang si Baekhyun sa damit nito dahil sobrang galing nito. Napaka-eksperiensado. Hindi katulad niya na tinatanggap lang lahat ng binibigay sa kanya. Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kapit niya kay Baekhyun… Nilipat yung mga kamay niya sa balakang nito at hinatak papunta sa kanya. 

Chanyeol moans against Baekhyun’s lips nung hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung kamay niya at nilipat sa may pwet niya. Sobrang nakakalibog ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Kinapa ni Chanyeol yung kurba ng katawan nito at saka minasahe yung pwet ni Baekhyun na matambok. Mahinang pinalo ni Chanyeol yung pwet ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok yung mga kamay niya sa pantalon nito. Pinisil pisil niya yung pwet ni Baekhyun at umungol naman yung student habang nilalaplap siya ni Chanyeol.

Lumipat rin ang kamay ni Baekhyun papunta sa harap ng damit ni Chanyeol. Isa-isa niyang binuksan yung mga butones nito at saka tinanggal sa pagkaka-tuck in. Bumukas ang damit ni Chanyeol at tumambad kay Baekhyun ang malaking katawan nito. Maskuladong maskulado ito, namumutok ang mga biceps at sobrang tigas ng abs. Nakabingwit si Baekhyun ng isang bortang teacher na pogi na, hot pa… Hindi niya alam kung kailan siya naging ganito kapalad.

Hinawakan niya ang dibdib ni Chanyeol at napaungol ulit nung paglaruan ni Chanyeol yung butas niya kahit na nakaunderwear pa rin siya. 

Humiwalay si Chanyeol sa halik at saka nilipat yung mga labi niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Parehas na silang libog na libog at parehas rin silang ginaganahan sa thought na baka may pumasok na kung sino man at makita sila. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol yung leeg ni Baekhyun at dinilaan ang balat niya. Sinipsip niya ang leeg nito hanggang sa mapuno ng kulay pulang mga marka. 

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa pantalon ni Baekhyun at binuksan ito. Tinulak naman ni Baekhyun pababa yung pantalon niya at natawa si Chanyeol dahil sobrang tigas na ng tite nito sa loob ng pants niya.

Pinindot ni Chanyeol yung vibrator at nilagay sa “2”. Humawak nanaman si Baekhyun sa mga hita ni Chanyeol pero pinatayo siya nito. Chanyeol can’t get enough of his lips, sobrang tamis humalik ni Baekhyun at kung bibigyan siya ng maraming free time at ng chance, siguro hahalikan niya na lang si Baekhyun buong araw at buong gabi.

“Tell me if this is okay…”

“Yes, Sir… Please.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umungol ng malakas nung hawakan ni Chanyeol yung tite niya through his pants. 

“Shhh… Baekhyun, you have to be quiet. Gusto mo ba na may makakita sa atin dito? We’re both gonna get in trouble…”

Hindi naman nagreact si Baekhyun at Chanyeol frowned. “Don’t tell me you like the thought of being caught red handed?”

Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi at tumingin siya kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s cock twitches. Tangina, sobrang libog, laswa, perverted at slutty ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya yung thought na may makakakita sa kanila… 

“Fuck, you’re so hot and slutty…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinanggal yung sweater ni Baekhyun. “Ahhh sir… Shit-” Umungol si Baekhyun nung biglang dilaan ni Chanyeol yung mga utong niya. 

Humawak si Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol at pinanood na sipsipin nito yung utong niya habang pinaglalaruan yung isa. Ang sarap ng dila ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya at hindi siya makapaniwala na kanina lang ay pinagpapantasyahan niya si Chanyeol tapos ngayon, sinisipsip na nito yung mga utong niya. Ano na lang kayang sasabihin sa kanya ni Jongdae pag sinabi niya kung anong naging resulta nung vibrator dare niya?

Pinisil pisil ni Chanyeol yung dede niya at saka binaling ulit ang atensyon sa labi ni Baekhyun. Nahalata ni Baekhyun na gustong gusto ni Chanyeol na nilalap yung bibig niya kaya naman ginalingan niya ang paghalik pabalik, habang sinasabunutan ni Chanyeol.

“Uhh fuck…” Narinig niyang umungol si Chanyeol ng mahina nung hinatak niya yung buhok nito.

“Sir…” Tawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun at tinignan naman siya nito. Halata sa mga mata ni Chanyeol na libog na libog na ito. He’s no different. Nalilibugan na rin siya at gustong gusto niya na matikman itong borta niyang professor. Ngayon niya lang nakita itong si Sir Chanyeol at kung dati pa niya sana ito nakita, siguro matagal na rin si Baekhyun nakantot ng hot na professor…

“What baby?”

“Blowjob kita?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at napaungol naman si Chanyeol dahil naramdaman niya yung paggalaw ng tite niya sa loob ng pants niya. “You’re so slutty, you know that? Fine, since gutom na gutom ka na sa tite.” Tumayo si Chanyeol mula sa desk at lumipat sa may teacher’s chair. Umupo siya doon at sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun. Walang sinayang na oras si Baekhyun dahil agad itong lumuhod at tinanggal sa paagkakabutones ang pantalon ni Chanyeol.

Naglaway si Baekhyun nung makita niya ang malaking titeng nakabakat sa underwear nung professor. Tangina – lahat na at nasa professor niya. Malaking katawan, malaking tite, gwapong mukha, sexy at mysterious vibes – ang swerte swerte talaga ni Baekhyun kay Sir Chan.

Hinubad ni Chanyeol yung underwear niya at umaangat ang tite niya. Tigas na tigas na ito at medyo basa na rin yung ulo, nalilibugan na kay Baekhyun na kanina niya pa gustong tikman at tirahin. Tumama sa lower abdomen ni Chanyeol yung tite niya at kitang kita niya kung paano dilaan ni Baekhyun yung mga labi niya na parang natatakam sa isang masarap na pagkain.

Ang taba kasi ng burat ni Sir Chan, mataba tapos mahaba… Ang daming ugat sa gilid at for sure, mararamdaman ni Baekhyun lahat ng ugat na yon mamaya habang tinitira siya nito. Kahit nga hindi na siya tirahin nito, kahit si Baekhyun na lang ang gumawa lahat ng gagawin… Basta lang maramdaman niya yung laki ng professor niya sa loob niya.

“Subo mo na, yan naman hinihintay mo diba?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun bago sinubo yung ulo. Napaungol si Chanyeol at tinakpan niya ang bibig niya dahil baka may makarinig sa kanila at mahuli sila.

Dinilaan muna ni Baekhyun yung ulo bago isinubo ito. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol habang sinisipsip yung ulo at naramdaman niya yung pagtwitch nung burat nito sa loob ng bibig niya. Halata naman na libog na libog na rin itong professor niya sa kanya at Baekhyun’s can’t wait para matira nito.

Humawak siya sa hita nito at saka sinubo ang kabuuan ng tite ni Chanyeol. Naluha si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang laki nito. Parang nababanat yung bibig niya pero wala siyang pake basta makain niya lahat. Ganon kagahaman si Baekhyun.

Wala siyang gag reflex kaya naman kinaya niya na ipasok yung malaking tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya without choking. Si Chanyeol, pinipigilan yung malakas na pag-ungol pero hindi niya maiwasan na hindi umungol minsan dahil sobrang sarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Mainit sa loob at basa, tapos magaling ang dila habang hinahayaan na dumulas yung tite ni Chanyeol hanggang sa lalamunan niya. Expert ito sa pagbibigay ng blowjob at for sure, marami ng natikman na tite to. It’s not wrong, wala namang paki si Chanyeol kung ilan na ang natikman nito, basta he’ll make sure na siya lang ang makakakantot kay Baekhyun. He’ll make sure na siya lang ang magpapasigaw kay Baekhyun hanggang sa maiyak ito sa sobrang sarap at hanap hanapin yung tite niya.

He’ll crave for Chanyeol’s cock. He’ll make sure of that.

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa buhok at saka tinira yung bibig niya. Naluha si Baekhyun dahil sobrang rough ni Chanyeol pero hinayaan niya lang na kantutin nito yung bibig niya. Yun rin naman ang gusto niya. Gustong gusto niya na may tite sa bibig at sa lalamunan.

Kung papayag si Sir Chanyeol, araw araw niyang kakainin ang tite nito… Araw-araw niyang sasakyan ang burat nito at araw araw rin siyang magpapakantot rito.

Basang basa at ang laswa ng mga tunog na nagagawa ng tite ni Chanyeol at ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Umuungol pa ito habang kinakantot ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya na para bang gustong gusto nitong kinakantot yung bibig niya.

“Tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun at tumayo. Si Chanyeol, nilagay lahat ng gamit niya sa lapag at tinulak si Baekhyun sa may desk niya. Tumuwad ito sa harap niya at binaba ni Chanyeol yung underwear nito.

Bumungad kay Chanyeol ang matambok at maputing pwet nito. Pinaghiwalay ni Chanyeol yung mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi nung makita niya ang basa at kulay pink nitong butas. Hinatak ni Chanyeol yung tali at nilabas yung vibrator na kanina pa nasa loob ni Chanyeol. Na-stretched na ang butas ni Baekhyun, siguro dahil nagfinger na ito kanina or dahil sa vibrator pero walang paki si Chanyeol. Pinasok niya ang dila niya at tinikman si Baekhyun. Napaungol ng malakas si Baekhyun dahil sa matabang dila ni Chanyeol at nakatanggap naman siya ng isang latay sa pwet from Chanyeol’s hand.

Fuck, he’s into spanking… Ang hot non para kay Baekhyun at kung papayagan siya ni Sir Chan, pwede niyang iwanan ng pasa at ng handprint yung pwet ni Baekhyun.

“Be quiet.” Shit, ang hot talaga nito.

Pinasok ulit ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun at tinakpan ni Baekhyun yung bibig niya dahil ang lalim ng naaabot ng dila nito. Siguro ay pwede nitong mataaman yung prostate ni Baekhyun…

Nilabas pasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun at jinakol yung tite ng student niya. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri niya at kinain naman agad ito ng pwet ni Baekhyun, hayok na hayok ito sa tite. Chupa kung chupa, finger kung finger – Chanyeol has never seen anyone this slutty before and he wants to keep him. He wants to keep him as his sex slave na sunod sunuran sa lahat ng gusto niya basta may kapalit na tite…

Ipinasok ni Chanyeol yung pangalawang daliri niya at humawak si Baekhyun sa may dulo ng desk. Mahaba ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol and they aren’t soft at all. Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun kung gaano ito karough dahil kumikiskis ang bawat texture ng balat ni Chanyeol sa loob niya… Mamaya, mararamdaman niya kung gaano kaugat yung tite nito ang he’s so excited.

“S-Sir, nag finger na po ako-“

“Did I ask? I want to finger you, so anong point mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. “Wala po sir- ahhhh, s-sorry po. Fuck fuck fuck…” Ungol ni Baekhyun nung tirahin siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang matataba nitong mga daliri. Siguro yung tatlong daliri ni Baekhyun ay katumbas lang ng dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol… At most, tatlo lang ang pinapasok niya sa butas niya dahil feel niya hindi niya na kaya… Kaya naman ang dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol ay maximum na ng kaya niyang ipasok sa pwet niya…

Kaso, pinasok ni Chanyeol yung pangatlong daliri niyang binasa niya ng laway para madulas…

“Ahhhh putangina- shit ang laki ng daliri mo, Sir…” Ani ni Baekhyun at inikot ikot ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya hanggang sa lumuwag yung masikip na butas ni Baekhyun. Masikip si Baekhyun, parang virgin nga ito. Siguro ay fingering lang ang ginagawa nito at dahil maliit naman yung mga daliri ni Baekhyun, hindi siya ganong nababanat.

“Do you like my fingers? Gusto mo ba na kinakantot kita gamit ang mga daliri ko?”

“O-Oo tangina… I’m so stretched na…”

“Kulang pa nga yan sa laki ng tite ko but since I want you nice and tight, hindi na kita ii-stretch pa.” Ani ni Chanyeol at saka hinugot ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Umungol si Baekhyun dahil bigla na lang nawala yung masasarap na daliring kumakantot sa kaniya kanina. Binaliktad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at saka pinahiga ng pahalang sa desk… Nakadisplay ang buong katawan nito at kung may pumasok man bigla, lalo na’t bukas ang pinto, makikita kung gaano kaputa si Baekhyun para sa tite niya at gaano kalibog si Chanyeol para sa student niya.

“Fuck, wala akong lube…” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sa bag… doon sa maliit na box.” Sabi niya at pumunta si Chanyeol sa may bag nito. Binuksan niya yung bag at kinuha yung bukas na lube sa box…

“So nilagay mo yung vibrator sa CR?”

Tumango si Baekhyun na namumula pa ang mga pisngi. “And I heard you come in… Nagpanic ako at tumakbo palabas… And- nahulog yung remote.” Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa sobrang odd at specific ng situation nilang dalawa.

“Wala rin akong condom. Is it alright if I go in raw? I’m clean.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun bago tumango. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng lube yung tite niya at kinalat ito… Nilagyan niya rin yung butas ni Baekhyun at saka pinosisyon yung ulo ng tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niya sa loob ng butas nito. Napapikit si Baekhyun sa sakit dahil parang hinahati siya sa gitna. Para siyang pinupunit pero masarap yung feeling na napupuno yung loob niya… Sobrang laki kasi ng tite ni Chanyeol.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niya hanggang sa dulo at parehas silang umungol sa sarap. Humawak si Baekhyun sa bawat gilid ng lamesa at kinagat ang labi niya para hindi umungol ng malakas. Naghintay naman si Chanyeol hanggang sa makapag-adjust sa kanya si Baekhyun. While waiting, hinalikan niya yung dibdib nito at nag-iwan ng maraming mga marks sa maputi nitong balat.

Humawak si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya nito… “I’ll move na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka dahan dahang gumalaw. Napapikit si Baekhyun at tinakpan niya ang bibig niya to suppress the noises. Bawat hagod ng tite ni Chanyeol ay sobrang sarap at pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay lalabasan na lang siya any moment soon. Kanina pa siya stimulated tapos ngayon kinakantot na siya ng professor niya – hindi niya alam kung paano pa siya tumagal ng ganito.

Parehas silang napatigil nung may narinig silang mga tao sa labas. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at tinignan ni Chanyeol ang oras… Malapit na kasi mag-4 kaya lumalabas na ang ibang students… Samantalang silang dalawa ay nagkakantutan dito… Delikado ang sitwasyon nila dahil any moment, baka biglang may pumasok at makita sila pero that excites Baekhyun… Ito na ata yung sinasabi ni Jongdae na thrill… 

Nung nawala yung tunog ng mga nag-uusap, gumalaw na ulit si Chanyeol at mabilis niyang nilabas pasok yung tite niya na kanina pa gutom na gutom para sa pwet ni Baekhyun. Ang sikip ni Baekhyun, tapos parang hinahatak pa ng butas niya papasok si Chanyeol kahit na nakabaon na ang burat nito sa kanya. Dumantay si Chanyeol sa may lamesa at saka mabilis na binayo si Baekhyun.

“Tangina, kitang kita ko kung gaano ka kaputa kanina… Gustong gusto mo talaga na may nakakakita sayo no? Gusto mong nakikita ka nila na hayok na hayok sa tite ko? Paanong hindi ka ba naman maeexcite, samantalang naglalagay ka nga ng vibrator sa class?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at alam ni Baekhyun na marumi siyang tao pero walang papantay na kalinisan sa sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Hindi niya ito ipagpapalit kahit saan. Naiiyak na umungol si Baekhyun at tinanggap lahat ng binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Ang lakas ng tunog ng nagtatama nilang mga katawan at hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paanong pagpipigil sa ungol ang kanyang gagawin. Para siyang dinadala sa langit sa bawat bayo ni Chanyeol at nararamdaman niya yung bawat ugat ng burat ni Chanyeol na bumabaon sa kanya. Tumutunog na rin yung lamesa sa ilalim nila at kung sino man ang lumapit sa may pintuan, malamang maririnig sila… 

Bigla namang may narinig silang tawanan sa labas at dahil sobrang libog at dumi ng utak ni Baekhyun, nilabasan siya. Para mapigilan yung malakas niyang pag-ungol, pinasok ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at saka kinantot si Baekhyun hanggang sa matapos itong labasan.

“Narinig mo yon pre?” Tangina, si Sehun pa nga ata yung nasa labas.

“Anong narinig?” Ani ni Jongin.

“Parang may umiyak.”

“Bobo mo, gutom lang yan.” Sabi ni Jongin. “Tara na nga hinihintay na tayo nila Soo…” 

Nung makalayo yung nag-uusap, tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pati na ang kalat na nagawa nito. “Puta ka talaga…” Bulong niya at saka mabilis na binayo si Baekhyun. Naiyak na lang si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap at hinatak ni Chanyeol palabas yung tite niya. Pinaluhod niya si Baekhyun at saka pinasok yung tite niya sa loob ng bibig nito. Umungol si Chanyeol at pinutok lahat ng tamod niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Masunurin naman si Baekhyun at nilunok lahat ng binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol at matamis naman ang tamod nito kaya willing na willing siyang lunukin.

Pagkatapos non, pinatayo na siya ni Chanyeol at sinabihan na magdamit. Sabay nilang sinuot ang mga damit nila at saka tinignan yung room kung may maiiwan man sila. Ibinigay na ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun yung remote ng vibrator niya at nilagay ito ni Baekhyun sa box kasama nung mismong vibrator. Nilagay na ni Baekhyun sa bag niya ito at sinara.

“You okay?”

“O-Opo sir- medyo lutang lang…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Malayo bahay mo dito?”

“Di naman po, why?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa professor niya na nag-aayos ng bag. “Hatid na kita… You look a bit out of it. Napagod ka siguro, sorry if I was too rough,” Ani ni Chanyeol at humindi naman si Baekhyun. Sumunod si Baekhyun sa professor niya na kahit nakatalikod pogi pa rin. Hindi niya pa rin napa-process na tinira siya nito just a few moments ago.

Ang sakit ng balakang niya, ang sakit ng likod niya pero lahat yon worth it dahil sobrang galing ng professor niyang kumantot… Sana maulit.

Nakarating sila sa may parking lot at good thing naman na walang tao kaya mabilis na pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Nilagay niya yung seat belt niya at naghintay na makapasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng sasakyan. Binuksan ni Chanyeol yung phone niya at saka binuksan yung Waze. Pinatype naman niya kay Baekhyun yung address nito para ihahatid niya na lang. He feels bad dahil paika-ika ito maglakad at parang bibigay na yung tuhod any moment. Hindi na niya ito pasasakayin pa ng jeep or whatever mode of transportation that he has.

“Can you at least tell me the reason why suot suot mo yon? I thought it was really a clicker para sa laptop o kaya naman para sa camera… Sorry, didn’t mean to make you feel too uncomfortable while in class.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka nagsimula ng magdrive. Tinted naman ang sasakyan niya so walang makakakita kay Baekhyun na nakaupo sa passenger’s seat niya.

“Dare po kasi yon, Sir… Dare po ng kaibigan ko pero ayun nga. Narinig kitang pumasok tapos nagpanic ako… Nahulog ko yung remote ng di ko namamalayan… At okay lang po yon, Sir…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

_ Dapat nga isang round pa eh, sa apartment ko naman hehe. _

“Grabeng dare naman yan… But I’m sure you enjoyed the dare naman… Right?”

“Yes sir hehe…”

Katulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, hindi naman talaga malayo yung apartment niya. It’s actually just 10-15 minutes away from university. Hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at nagbabye ito sa kanya bago bumaba ng kotse. Pinanood niya na pumasok ito sa maliit na apartment at umakyat. Umalis naman na siya after maka-alis ni Baekhyun, hindi pa rin niya naiisip kung ano ba talagang nangyari.

Habang nag-ddrive pauwi sa Taguig, sa BGC to be exact dahil doon siya nakatira, napatigil ang kotse ni Chanyeol. Stoplight kasi at medyo traffic, hindi naman totally traffic, pero usually kasi maluwag ang daan dito.

Chanyeol leans back on his seat at doon lang nagprocess sa utak niya lahat ng nangyari nitong hapon. Chanyeol groans at sinabunutan ang sarili niyang buhok.

“I can’t believe I just fucked my student.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alas dos na ng madaling araw. Alas dos na ng madaling araw pero hindi pa rin makatulog si Chanyeol. Bakit ba naman kasi, out of all times na iniwasan niya ang ganitong mga bagay - bakit sa isang iglap, bnumigay siya? Ilang taon na nagtuturo si Chanyeol at hindi niya na mabilang sa sampung daliri niya kung ilang beses na siya naka-encounter ng ganitong occurence. Pero ni isang beses doon, he didn’t give in. Bakit sa isang beses lang nila na pagkikita ni Baekhyun, bumigay siya?

Ano bang meron kay Baekhyun? Truthfully, Baekhyun is just your average DL na nag-eexcel sa mga subjects. He’s cute - maganda ang mukha, sexy, very seductive without meaning to be, pero yun na yon. Marami ng nakilala si Chanyeol na ganoong student pero bakit ambilis niya nag-give in sa temptation when Baekhyun appeared? 

Chanyeol - marami siyang tao na isang tawag niya lang, pupunta na agad sa kanya just so he could bed them at technically, hindi naman din siya kulang sa dilig. He gets laid all the time, whenever and wherever he wants, so that shouldn’t be the factor kung bakit ambilis niya ng umoo kay Baekhyun. Baekhyun is just a kinky daredevil and exhibitionist who accidentally dropped the remote control of his vibrator. That’s all there is to it. Nothing special. Kaya naman antagal iprocess ng utak ni Chanyeol why he fucked his student.

Hindi naman sinasabi ni Chanyeol na he hated the short time they spent together doon sa classroom. Sa totoo nga, gustong gusto niya yung moment na yun. It’s the best fuck of his life - hindi niya na idedeny… Pero the more na he thinks about it, wala talagang something special kay Baekhyun. Baekhyun is Baekhyun. 

Pero bakit alas dos na ng madaling araw ay gising pa si Chanyeol. May pasok pa bukas pero hindi niya maalis sa utak niya kung anong nangyari. Hindi niya malimutan yung mukha ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya malimutan yung sarap na naramdaman niya nitong nakaraan. Yung mukha na ginawa ni Baekhyun habang tinitira niya ito? Hindi maalis sa utak niya. Kada-pipikit siya, yun ng yun ang nakikita niya. 

Sad part about it, he could also lose his job. Baekhyun isn’t a teen anymore, he’s an adult at he has control over his actions. Ganon rin si Chanyeol - adult na siya at siya na ang bahala sa sarili niya… Pero what they did is ethically wrong. Kahit saang anggulo tignan yung nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, it will just result to trouble dahil Chanyeol is a education provider at Baekhyun is a student.

At the end of the day, they’re professor and student. 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit kahit na pwede siyang mawalan ng trabaho at lisensya, he doesn’t mind? 

Yun na yun. Yun yung dahilan kung bakit hindi makatulog si Chanyeol. Patuloy na umuulit sa utak niya yung tanong na “Bakit kahit na your job is on the line - okay lang sayo eh si Baekhyun lang naman yon? Plain Baekhyun who he hasn’t known for more than a week.”

Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol at tinignan ang kisame ng kwarto niya. 

“What the hell is happening to me?”

\--------

_ Jongdae: Hoyyy Bakla! Mag-reply ka naman! Nung nakaraan mo pa kami ini-indian taena mo _

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang text ng bestfriend niya na pahamak. Hindi niya naman kasi alam kung anong sasabihin niya rito. Nagtatanong kasi si Jongdae kung anong nangyari at ano ang feedback niya doon sa dare pero since nung nakaraan, di niya pa ito sinasagot. Hindi naman niya kasi alam kung anong sasabihin niya. Sa lahat ng tao na pwede siyang magsinungaling - hinding hindi makakalagpas kay Jongdae at Kyungsoo. 

Anong sasabihin niya? Na napulot ni Sir Chanyeol yung remote nung vibrator tapos nagtorjakan sila sa classroom pagkaalis ng lahat? Siyempre ayaw naman niya sabihin kasi hindi pa niya napa-process yung nangyari. Nag sync in lang din sa kanya kung anong ginawa nila pagkahiga niya sa kama niya. Masakit kasi sa pwet kaya naalala niya kung anong ginawa nila.

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil biglang tumunog yung cellphone niya. Nakita niya na si Jongdae yung tumatawag at wala na siyang magawa kung hindi sagutin ito. 

“Hello-”

“Tangina mo ka alam kong binabasa mo yung text ko bwisit ka!”

“Kung murahin mo ko kala mo pinapakain mo ko ah! Ano ba kasi yon?!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kahit na hindi video call ang ginagawa nila, kitang kita ni Baekhyun yung pag-irap ng mga mata ni Jongdae. Maya maya pa, tumatawag na si Jongdae ng face time. Agad na sinagot ni Baekhyun yung tawag at nakita niya ang pagmumukha ng best friend niya. Naka-facial mask pa ito at tinignan siya mabuti ni Baekhyun. “Ano ba?!”

“Ano?! Magsalita ka naman! Sabihin mo naman kung anong nangyari sayo! Hindi ka namin kasabay umuwi kaya hindi ka namin ma-interrogate kung anong nangyari doon sa dare. Siguro hindi mo ginawa kaya ayaw mo kami sagutin.” Sabi ni Jongdae at nakakairita talaga yung lakas ng boses niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano natatagalan ni Sehun yung ganyang boses.

“Kasi ganito…”

“Anong ganito?”

“Eh…”

“Tangina napaka arte mo talaga.” Ani ni Jongdae. “Bukas ko na lang sasabihin. Wala tayong class bukas at magkikita naman tayo kaya bukas ko na lang ikukwento para personal na rin… Nahihiya kasi ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kahit na naka-facial mask si Jongdae, nakita niya na tumaas yung kilay nito.

“Ay… Nakakaintriga naman yan. Sige bukas na. Matulog ka na.”

Hindi pa nga nakakapagsalita si Baekhyun ng good night or whatever, binaba na ni Jongdae ang tawag.

Sehun’s patience for him is out of this world.

\--------

1 PM na at hinihintay na ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kaibigan niya na magkasamang pupunta dito sa café malapit sa university. Ngayon niya sasabihin kung anong tunay na nangyari. He trusts Jongdae and Kyungsoo with his life. Since elementary, kasama niya na silang dalawa at sabay silang gumawa ng halos lahat. Sabay nag-enroll sa same course – basta, sila yung mga kapatid na hindi binigay kay Baekhyun. At alam naman ni Baekhyun na hinding hindi nila ipagkakalat ang nangyari

Ganoon rin naman ang tiwala sa kaniya nung dalawa kaya okay lang sa kanya na malaman nila yung nangyari… Maya maya pa, dumating na yung dalawa at agad na umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Oh bakla, ano na? Kanina pa kami nag-iisip kung anong nangyari sayo hindi mo naman sinabi sa amin…” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na medyo nag-aalala. Hindi naman kasi si Baekhyun yung tipo ng taong magiging MIA na lang.

“Kasi… Diba yung dare, isuot ko sa isang class yung ano… Basta yung ano.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nag-fifidget pa sa upuan niya.

“Oh ano?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Kasi ano… Nahulog ko yung remote.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Nasira?” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi…”

“Ano pala? Ba’t naman pabitin ka mag kwento?”

“Wait, ikuwento ko from the top, make it drop-“

“Bwisit ka, Baekhyun.” Irap ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Ganito kasi… Diba sinuot ko siya sa CR since after lunch yung next class ko… Tapos, nagpanic ako kasi may narinig akong pumasok sa CR. Sa sobrang madali ko, nahulog ko yung remote and guess what.”

“What?” Tanong nung dalawa.

“Napulot nung sub teacher ko for the next subject… Si Mr. Park…” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Mr. Park… Chanyeol? Sir Yeol? Gago?” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh tapos? Anyare? Binalik niya or what?”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Akala niya kasi, it’s like – a clicker. Para sa powerpoint or camera… Tapos sobrang coincidental na siya yung magiging substitute teacher namin since naka maternity leave si Mrs. Choi… P-Pinaglaruan niya kasi yung remote habang nasa room.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi naman nakasagot yung dalawa.

“Pinaglaruan niya yung remote? S-So… gumana yung vibrator without him knowing?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango si Baekhyun.

“Then? What happened next? Nakuha mo ba yung remote? Alam niya ba na ikaw ang nakahulog?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Hindi niya alam na ako yung nakahulog nung remote… Tapos – something happened.” Ani ni Baekhyun na sobrang nahihiya na.

“What? What happened?” Malaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo habang nagtatanong kay Baekhyun.

“Nalaman niya na it’s… for a vib. Tapos we – okay, may nangyari sa amin sa room… Pero please, please lang – can we keep this a secret from everyone? Hindi ko nga dapat sasabihin sa inyo kasi hindi pa rin nags-synch sa akin kung anong nangyari.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natameme na lang yung dalawa sa narinig.

After a few seconds, “Oh my god?!” Ang lakas ng bunganga ni Jongdae at nagtinginan naman yung mga tao sa kabilang table na malapit sa kanila.

“Bakla, umupo ka nga nakakahiya ka… Wag mo naman i-announce sa buong barangay kung anong nangyari.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinatak pababa si Jongdae. Umupo si Jongdae sa tabi niya at tinignan si Baekhyun.

“Gago – sa lahat ng tao ng makakapulot – si Sir Yeol pa? Grabe ang tinik mo, Byun Baekhyun.” Ani ni Jongdae. “Oh tapos? Anong sinabi niyo sa isa’t isa pagkatapos? What happened?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Yun nga eh… Wala – hindi kami nag-usap. Hinatid niya ako sa bahay pero yun na yon. Hindi ko nga alam kung anong number man lang niya or email. Hindi ko alam kung anong mukha ang ihaharap ko sa kanya bukas. Major subject ko pa naman yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Baliw Baek, kailangan niyo pag-usapan yan. Clear things up before kayo hindi magpansinan… Mahirap na no.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun bago ginulo yung pagkakaayos ng buhok niya.

“Hindi ko nga alam kung anong sasabihin ko… Ewan, naiiyak ako.”

“Bakit ka naman iiyak? Sana okay ka lang, bakla. Hindi iniiyakan yung ganyang bagay. Mag-isip ka kung anong gusto mo – if you want to continue or not tapos sabihin mo sa kanya para nasa same page kayo. You need to talk to him pero bitch, bakit mo naman kasi ihuhulog yung remote?” Ang sabi ni Jongdae.

Ikinrus ni Baekhyun ang mga braso sa tapat ng dibdib niya at tinignan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan na medyo hindi pa rin napaprocess kung anong nangyari talaga sa kaibigan nila at yung poging prof na crush ng buong university.

“Hindi ko na talaga alam… Sana naman siya ang mag-initiate nung conversation. Siya naman kasi ang nanguna rin.”

“Okay pero what about the performance?” Tanong ni Jongdae at inirapan siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

“Wala ka talagang preno noh?”

\--------

Kinabukasan na at parang zombie si Chanyeol na naglalakad. Papunta na siya sa parking lot ng condominium building niya at he definitely regrets not sleeping sufficiently. Ang dami niyang aattendan na lectures ngayon at wala siyang tamang energy para magturo ng matagal. Two major class ang meron siya at ni hindi pa nga siya nakakakain ng almusal. Normally, Chanyeol will just have protein shake for breakfast pero ngayon, kulang ang protein shake para kay Chanyeol. Gusto niya kumain ng marami at gusto niya uminom ng maraming kape. Kung pwede lang nga na uminom ng alak, gagawin niya, para lang lumakas ang loob niya.

Hindi niya talaga kasi alam kung paano niya haharapin si Baekhyun ngayon ng hindi naaalala yung nangyari nung nakaraan.

Hindi sa nahihiya siya sa kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Baekhyun or what… Ayaw lang ni Chanyeol na makita si Baekhyun right now kasi he has no idea kung anong sasabihin sa kanya. Hindi nga sure si Chanyeol kung gusto niya ipagpatuloy yung ganitong relationship with Baekhyun or what? Siyempre, part of him wants to – Baekhyun looks like a great guy and he’s the best from all the people that Chanyeol had sex with. Pero he’s still his student at hindi niya alam kung okay ba si Baekhyun sa ganoong set-up. Gusto niya na malaman kung ano munang side ni Baekhyun bago siya mag decide.

Kasi at the end of the day, si Baekhyun dapat ang masunod. Chanyeol feels like Baekhyun would just – avoid him as much as possible. Mamaya magsumbong pa si Baekhyun sa principal or something, talagang yari si Chanyeol.

Sumakay na siya sa sasakyan at tinignan ang passenger’s seat ng kanyang kotse. He groans, dyan kasi nakaupo si Baekhyun nung nakaraan and everything seems okay. Pero ngayon, hindi na dahil he’s clueless about what he feels. Dapat nga kinuha man lang niya ang number ni Baekhyun para sana they could text each other.

They’re walking on eggshells at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung dapat ba siyang maging brave and bold.

Nagdrive na si Chanyeol papunta sa may Starbucks. Kailangan niya ng kape at food. Kung hindi, baka mabaliw na siya sa kakaisip at sa gutom. Bumaba si Chanyeol ng sasakyan niya pagkatapos niya mag-park doon sa alloted parking space sa harap ng store. Pumasok siya sa loob at binaba muna ang gamit niya sa isang free na table bago pumila sa counter. Pagkatapos niya um-order, umupo na siya sa table niya at naghintay na tawagin yung pangalan niya. 

  
  


Once nakuha niya na yung order niya, umupo ulit si Chanyeol sa may table niya at tahimik na kumain ng almusal niya. Paulit ulit na talaga ang menu ng Starbucks, kailangan niya na maghanap ng bagong-

“Baek, ano ba ang gusto mo?” May narinig siya sa likuran niya nagsalita. 

_ “Ano… Uhm, vanilla sweet cream cold brew na venti tapos yung cookies na lagi kong binibili… Ikaw na ang bahala, babayaran na lang kita mamaya. Bye, late na ko!”  _

Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol yung boses ni Baekhyun doon sa phone nung nasa likod niya at natatakaot siyang lumingon dahil baka makilala siya nitong mga ‘to. Sobrang coincidental na ng nangyayari sa kaniya at kahit na gusto niya muna patahimikin yung utak niya kaiisip, yung problema naman ang humahabol sa kanya.

“Ano ba naman yan si Baekhyun, tanghali bumangon eh alam na may pasok.” Sabi nung isang lalaki.

“Eh napuyat nga yan kaiisip. Wag mo na sermonan para ka namang nanay nung tao.” Ani nung kausap ni Baekhyun kanina sa telepono. 

“Hmp, bilisan mo na nga umorder.”

_ Napuyat kaiisip?  _ Sana naman napuyat siya kakaisip kay Chanyeol para hindi lang si Chanyeol ang mag-isang nag-iisip kung anong gagawin niya. 

Dahan-dahan niyang nilingon yung dalawang binatang naglalakad palabas at saka bumalik sa pagkain niya ng pagkain niya. 

Parang ang haba-haba ng araw niya ngayon.

\---------

“Oh sir, okay ka lang?” Tanong nung ka-department niya at tumango si Chanyeol ng may pekeng ngiti. Malapit na mag-start ang class niya at kailangan niya na harapin yung nakaraan niya pa iniisip.

“Yes sir, kulang lang sa tulog. Napuyat mag grade.”

“Take it easy sir, start pa lang naman ng other half ng sem.” Sabi nu co-professor niya at ngumiti bago lumabas ng pinto. Si Chanyeol, kinuha na ang mga gamit niya at saka lumabas na rin ng pinto papunta sa next class niya.

\---------

Hindi nakakain si Chanyeol ng maayos dahil next class niya na yung class ni Baekhyun at alam niyang magkikita na sila. Should he make Baekhyun stay after class? Pero nakakahiya naman yon dahil wala naman siyang proper reason para kausapin yung tao. Mamaya may magtaka pa kung bakit dalawang beses niya na pinapaiwan si Baekhyun after class. Mahirap na.

As much as Chanyeol is set on accepting the fact that he could lose his job because of this, mahal pa rin niya ang trabaho niya. He loves educating people, he loves teaching - marami naman siyang options dahil nag graduate siya ng magna cum laude nung college at marami pa ring company ang tumatawag sa kanya for job positions pero gusto niya mag turo at deep inside him, may takot pa rin siyang nararamdaman whenever he feels like he could lose his job.

Tapos mag lunch, nag ready na si Chanyeol pumasok sa next class. Sakto sa oras siyang pumasok sa classroom at nakita niya agad na nakatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun sa may likuran. Nakatingin ito at nung napansin na nakatingin rin si Chanyeol, iniwas nito ang mga mata niya. 

“Good afternoon class.”

“Good afternoon, sir.” Hiwahiwalay yung bati ng mga estudyante at nilapag niya na yung laptop niya doon sa desk kung saan niya tinira-  _ tangina naman.  _

“So, we have a lesson proper ngayon. Please grab your note taking materials - notebook, pens, or your laptop… Basta kung anong ginagamit niyo for note taking. Don’t worry, hindi ko naman papasulat sa inyo lahat.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka nag-start na magturo.

Si Baekhyun naman, kinakabahan. Mamaya tawagin siya ni Chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya. Hindi kasi siya sure kung anong gagawin niya kaya hindi siya makafocus sa lesson ni Sir Chan. Major subject niya ito pero ayan nanaman, babagsak nanaman siya dahil nga sa nangyari. Pagpasok ni Chanyeol kanina, nakatingin agad to sa kanya at di alam ni Baekhyun kung titignan niya ba ito pabalik at kung may sasabihin ito kaya umiwas na lang siya ng tingin. Nahihiya siya dahil baka may makapansin kung bakit sila nagtitinginan ni sir.

Nag continue yung lesson at buti na lang, hindi siya pinapansin ni Chanyeol. Hindi ito gaanong nagtatawag dahil gusto nito, tuloy tuloy yung discussion pero pag nagtanong naman siya, sobrang hirap.

Hindi siya tinitignan nito ng matagal pa sa isang segundo.

_ Tangina, ano bang gagawin ko? Paano pag hindi siya pinansin nito hanggang mamaya? Ibig ba sabihin non, tabla na lang sila? Wala na yun? Kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanila nung nakaraan - wala lang? Dala lang talaga ng libog at “spur of the moment”?  _

Nag-iikot si Chanyeol habang nagtuturo to make sure that everyone is listening at kada dadaan siya sa area ni Baekhyun, hindi man lang niya ito tinitignan. Talagang professional kung professional.

Pero, after ilang oras niyang pagtuturo, natapos na ang klase - wala… Hindi pa rin siya pinansin ni Chanyeol.

“Class, about the first requirement that I asked you to do, next meeting we will have a consultation. I’ll just ask about your progress and then check kung ano na ang nagawa niyo. I don’t care kung tapos niyo na or hindi pa kayo nakakasimula - I just need to check kung may thesis statement na kayo. Is that alright?”

Pagkatapos sumagot ng students nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol, “Okay, if that’s the case, then you are dismissed. Magpahinga kayo and eat a lot.”

“Yiieee si Sir, pa fall…” Sabi nung isang student.

Naubo naman si Baekhyun sa likod. 

“No, I’m just reminding everyone to take care of your health. Masyado pa kayong bata para magpa-stress ng masyado. Bye, class.” Pagkatapos non, umalis na si Chanyeol.

_ Pota… Yun na yon? Akala ko naman kakausapin ako… _

\--------

“Sabi ko sa inyo, isang beses lang talaga yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain sila sa McDonalds ng hapunan. Tamad na kasi sila magluto ng hapunan kaya ito nanaman, fast food nanaman.

“Ano? Hindi ka man lang tinignan o kinausap after that? Anong klase yon?” Sabi ni Jongdae at nagpout na lang si Baekhyun. 

“Wala lang kasi sa kanya yung mga ganitong bagay, hindi ko na lang din papansinin. Hayaan niyo na, kailangan ko na lang talaga makinig sa kanya tuwing naglelesson kasi bagsak na ako sa subject niya.” Ani ni Baekhyun. 

“Oo nga, wag mo na pansinin. Marami ka naman makukuha na gusto maging fubu dyan, wag ka na malungkot don, malaki lang naman ang tite non. Wala namang modo.” Ani ni Kyungsoo at natawa naman sila. Okay, siguro nabanggit ni Baekhyun na malaki ang *bleep* ni Chanyeol. Lalo lang naintriga yung dalawa sa professor niya.

“Hahanap na lang ako ng jowa para hindi na ako third wheel sa inyong dalawa.”

\---------

The next day, may WRP classes si Baekhyun. WRP for Wellness and Recreation Program. In short, PE class. Required sila na umattend ng WRP classes dahil may number of hours silang sinusunod. Kahit na wala na silang Physical Education classes, kailangan nila umattend WRP. Nakakabagot nga kasi enough physical activity na yung pagtakbo ni Baekhyun sa sakayan ng jeep tapos yung pagtakbo niya from one building to the other.

At sa lahat naman ng pwedeng kunin na WRP class ni Baekhyun, pinili niya yung Yoga. Si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, ayaw ng Yoga pero yung gusto ni Baekhyun kaya sumama na lang sila para sabay sila ng WRP class. Pinili yon ni Baekhyun dahil nakakarelax daw yon kesa naman mag Arnis sila sa ilalim ng araw diba? At, nagyoyoga talaga si Baekhyun. 

Bago kasi siya mag fourth year, wala siyang ginagawa sa apartment niya at nalulungkot siya dahil wala sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Kaya out of boredom, nagstart siya ng Yoga class. Free naman ang class na ito kaya mas gusto na ni Baekhyun ito kesa sa ibang mga WRP class.

Nagpalit na sila ng damit. Ang WRP uniform nila ay dri-fit na tshirt ng school tapos pants kaya nagpalit na sila bago pa sila maabutan nung teacher.

“Gago! Ang laki ng pwet natin, HAHA.” Tawa ni Baekhyun pag talikod nila sa salamin. Lahat kasi sila naka leggings dahil duh, alangan naman mag pantalon sila sa Yoga class. 

“Hala oo nga, kakaupo mo yan sa tite ni Sehun.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. “Sus, kala mo naman talaga… Sayo yung pinakamalaki, pano ba yan? Sanay na sanay umupo sa mukha ni Jongin?” 

Tahimik naman si Baekhyun. “Hoy Jongdae, ang insensitive mo. Walang jowa si Baekhyun.”

“Oo, sariling sikip sa pag-upo sa dildo niya. Tara na nga.”

“Tangina nyo.”

Pumunta na sila sa class nila at saka naghintay para don sa instructor nila. 

Kaunti lang kasi yung mga nag-enroll sa Yoga class. Siguro mga 15 lang, kaya naman yung space na binigay sa kanila ay hindi na isang room. Hindi na sila binigyan ng classroom at nilagay na lang sila doon sa may malaking gazebo. Oo, nakakahiya man magyoga sas harap ng mga dumadaan na tao pero sanay na lahat ng students sa mga nag W-WRP sa gazebo, talagang doon naman kasi yung place para sa WRP. 

“Tangina bakla, nakakahiya… Magtututuwad ako dito sa harap ng mga maglulunch.” Katapat kasi ng isang gazebo yung isang maliit na canteen, na bilihan lang ng mga pagkain… Wala kasing table dito na pwede pag-upuan ng mga mag lulunch.

“Arte mo, sungalngalin pa kita jan - uy ayan na si Miss.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hi, class. Naglog na ba kayo don? Icecheck ko yung attendance sheet mamaya, sana lahat nag fill up na. 

“Okay, proceed na tayo sa mga kailangan natin itackle ngayong araw. By the way, nung nakaraan, natatandaan ko na sabi ko ay may magtuturo sa isa sa inyo ng 6 na poses today. Sinong gustong magvolunteer? Minus 5 hours agad ito sa WRP requirement niyo.” Sabi nung instructor.

Wala namang nagtataas ng kamay dahil walang nagprepare ng mga poses para sa WRP class. 

“Baekhyun, ikaw na. Marami ka namang alam na position. Reverse cowboy-”

“Ina mo manahimik ka…”

“Oh tutal, si Baekhyun yung nagsasalita… Baekhyun, ikaw na ang magturo.” Sabi ni Miss at napapikit na lang si Baekhyun. 

Minura niya si Jongdae sa loob loob niya at saka tumayo na lang bago pa siya mapagalitan ng tunay ni Miss.

“Anong mga ituturo mo ngayon na pose, Baekhyun?” Sabi ni Miss na nakapamewang pa.

“Hero, cow, baby cobra, child’s pose, cat, at downward facing dog po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at mukhang naimpress naman yung instructor nila dahil alam niya kung ano ang mga tawag sa poses. Siyempre, alam niya yan no, yan ang favorite poses niya.

Pero, sakto namang dumadaan si Chanyeol at nakita yung mga nagyoyoga na students. Hindi naman siya aware na may Yoga pala na pwedeng piliin sa WRP class. Nagtuturo kasi siya ng WRP class pero basketball ito. Diba - pogi na, athletic pa? 

Nagulat naman siya nung makita niya si Baekhyun na nandoon sa harapan. 

“So yung first pose guys, it’s called “hero”.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Lumuhod si Baekhyun at saka inupuan yung binti niya. “Tapos, dahan dahan niyong ibaba yung sarili niyo. Wag niyong upuan yung binti niyo, iurong niyo yung binti nyo tapos sa lapag kayo uupo… Bali yung paa niyo, dapat nasa gilid ng balakang niyo. Gets?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan niya ang mga kasama niya. 

_ “Aray- potek… Ansakit naman nito, pano ako uupo sa lapag?” _

Naririnig niya nag pag complain ng mga kaklase niya pero hindi masakit para sa kanya dahil sanay na sanay na siya. 

“Ngayon, ito yung hero pose. Ito na yun mismo, pero may reclining hero pose which is… Reclined Hero pose.” 

Habang nakaupo pa rin, hiniga ni Baekhyun yung sarili niya at napa-aray naman yung iba dahil sobrang flexible ni Baekhyun. Feeling nila mababalian sila ng buto sa ginagawa ni Baekhyun.

Napalunok naman si Chanyeol. Fuck, sobrang flexible ni Baekhyun. Tumutulo na yung pawis niya. For some reason, hindi niya makaliwa yung tingin niya at umalis. Gustong gusto niya pa makita kung anong gagawin ni Baekhyun.

“Okay, yung next pose is… baby cobra. Mas madali ito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka dumapa sa mat niya. 

“Idiretso niyo yung paa niyo, tigasan niyo yung binti nya tapos taas niyo yung upper body niyo. Yung kamay niyo ilapat niyo sa lapag? Okay ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at nararamdaman niya ang pagstretch ng lower back niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam. 

Nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol dahil kitang kita yung pag arko ng likod ni Baekhyun pati na rin yung tambok nung pwet niya. Gusto ni Chanyeol lumapit, tapos hawakan si Baekhyun pero sobrang pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. Hindi niya kasi alam kung baka anong magawa niya. 

“Okay ba?”

“Baekhyun, parang mababalian ata ako.” Sabi ni Jongdae at natawa naman yung mga classmate nila.

“Next naman, cat and cow, bali two poses to... Yung cat, diba pag may nakita kayong pusang takot or galit? Parang ganito yon…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka lumuhod at nilagay yung dalawang kamay niya sa lapag, bali on fours siya. 

“I-arch mo pataas yung likod niyo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka ginawa yung sinabi niya. “Okay tapos yung susunod na is cow. Bali kabaliktaran lang ng cat, arch niyo naman yung likod niyo pababa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ibinaba yung pagkakaarko ng likod niya.

Napalunok ulit si Chanyeol dahil ganito ang itsura ni Baekhyun kung sakali mang tirahin niya sa likod si Baekhyun.

_ Tangina, ano bang iniisip niya? Bakit ganito siya kadumi mag-isip? Yoga ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun pero bakit naman ganito yung pag-iisip niya? _

“Tapos yung susunod, child’s pose. I think common ito? Nakikita niyo or narinig niyo na before.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumuhod ulit. “Uupo kayo sa binti niyo, relax tapos lagay niyo yung noo niyo sa lapag… Kailangan yung mga braso niyo, nakatabi sa binti niyo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ginawa yung instructions na sinasabi niya. Sumunod naman yung classmates niya sa sinasabi niya at marami ang umangal dahil mahirap yung pinapagawa ni Baekhyun.

“Okay last na, downward facing dog.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Tip here, lagay niyo yung bigay niyo sa kamay at paa niyo, wag niyo ilalagay sa mismong katawan niyo…” Tumayo si Baekhyun at saka nilagay yung kamay niya sa lapag tapos ginawa yung pose. 

Marami namang namangha sa ginawa niya at saka ti-nry yung pose pero mahirap kaya naman hindi magawa nung iba.

“Okay, that’s good, Baekhyun. Enough na, baka mabalian na talaga yung mga classmates mo.” Sabi nung instructor at bumalik si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo niya sa tabi ni Jongdae. 

Hindi niya man lang namalayan yung pag-alis ni Chanyeol na nagmamadali. 

Hindi akalain ni Chanyeol na magagawa niya ito sa school pero pumunta siya sa faculty at nagpakalma dahil ang tigas na ng tite niya at nakakahiya sa mga makakakita . Gagawin niya sana sa CR kaso andaming tao dahil malapit na ang lunch time.

\---------

“Bakla, infairness ah, ang galing mo sa WRP, kakaiba talaga yung flexibility mo, pwede ka na maging bendy ruler.” Ani ni Kyungsoo at umirap naman sa kanya si Baekhyun. “Andami mong alam, Kyungsoo. At tangina nito ni Jongdae, dinaldal pa ako, napagalitan tuloy ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Baliw ayaw mo ba yon? Yun lang ginawa mo nabawasan ka agad ng five hours sa WRP, next session nga ako na mag vovolunteer, sayang panahon sa WRP.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“By the way, aalis kayong dalawa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na naka pout.

“Oo, sumama ka na kasi, nakakairita ka. Ano naman kung fifth wheel ka don? Parang hindi naman magkakaibigan.”

May double date kasi mamaya si Kyungsoo at Jongin, tapos si Sehun at Jongdae. Siyempre, since si Baekhyun ay walang jowa, mag-isa lang siya. Although sinasama naman siya ng mga kaibigan niya, hindi na lang siya sasama kasi ayaw naman talaga niya maging fifth wheel. Ang landi landi pa naman nung dalawang pares na yan pag nagsama. Parang walang kakilalang tao pag nagkatitigan na. At magmomovie pa sila, for sure, maghahalikan lang yang mga yan instead na manood ng movie.

“Ayoko nga. Lalandi niyo kaya. Sige na, ayan na yung dalawa o.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay turo sa dalawang kumag na naghihintay na. 

“Hmph, bahala ka nga jan. Sige na babye na, balitaan ka na lang namin kung anong mangyari. Babye!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nagbabye kay Baekhyun. 

Nasa parking lot sila kaya nagbabye na yung dalawa tapos sumakay sa magkaibang sasakyan. Sasakyan ni Jongin at yung kay Sehun. Pagka-alis nung dalawang pares, aalis na rin dapat si Baekhyun dahil sasakay na siya ng jeep kaso bigla siyang may narinig na tumawag sa pangalan niya.

“Baekhyun.” Tawag nung lalaki at pag talikod niya, namutla naman si Baekhyun dahil nakita niya si Sir Chanyeol na bumababa ng sasakyan. 

“S-Sir?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka tinignan si Chanyeol na papalapit sa kaniya.

“May gagawin ka ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napalunok naman si Baekhyun. Anong sasabihin niya? Sasabihin niya ba na may gagawin siya or sasabihin niya ba free siya? Ano bang gagawin nila ni Chanyeol? Bakit ba lumalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya matapos siyang tablahin nito nung nakaraan na para bang walang nangyari sa kanila?

Sa sobrang dami ng tanong na tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun, isang tanong rin ang lumabas sa isip niya.

“Bakit yon, sir?” 

“Gusto ko sana mag-usap. I want to clarify things…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napalunok naman si Baekhyun. Diba maganda naman ito? Mag-uusap sila at malilinaw na yung mga bagay bagay sa kanilang dalawa?

“W-Wala naman po akong gagawin… Saan tayo mag-uusap, sir?”

“Sa kotse, saglit lang naman…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Kakaalis lang ng mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun tapos ngayon, papasok na siya sa kotse ng professor niya. Buti na lang hindi siya sumama kayla Jongin. Kung hindi, malamang, hindi niya makakausap si Chanyeol.

Walang gaanong kotse sa loob ng parking lot, bihira lang naman kasi ang may sasakyan sa mga estudyante. Mostly, ang mga nakapark dito ay mga teacher tapos yung mga motor ng students. Malawak ang parking lot, malawak na para bang parking lot ng isang mall, pero dalawang floor lang ito. Madilim rin dito kaya parang wala namang makakapansinin sa kanila. At, hindi pa uwian. Maaga lang talagang na dismiss sila. Kakatapos pa nga lang ng lunch ngayon eh.

“Sir?” Lumunok si Baekhyun at pinanood na umayos ng upo si Chanyeol.

Infairness, ang ganda ng sasakyan ni Sir Chan. Mukhang mamahalin at halatang hindi afford ng mga normal na tao. Parang first time rin ni Baekhyun na sumakay sa loob ng isang mercedez.

“How are you?” Tanong muna ni Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun. Namula naman si Baekhyun. Grabe, Chanyeol is doing the bare minimum. Chanyeol is just checking up on him pero parang matutunaw na si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang kapogian at sobrang tindi ng pagtitig sa kanya ng professor.

“O-Okay lang, sir… Kayo po?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“I’m alright, but I’ve been thinking… W-Was everything that happened to us, okay for you? Hindi ka ba… hindi ka ba nagsisisi sa ginawa natin? I just want to make sure that I’m not the only one feeling like this.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun.

“H-Hindi naman ako nagsisisi, sir… Nagtataka lang po ako kasi… you were okay with everything nung ginawa natin yon. Pero bigla niyo naman po akong… hindi pinansin. Kaya po I’m confused.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol.

“To be honest, I’m gonna admit that it’s my fault. I’m sure that since I’m the older one between the two of us, ako dapat yung nag-iinitiate na mag-usap pero ako pa ang umiwas. Pero that’s because I wanted to be sure of what I’m feeling and I’m sorry for avoiding you. Can you forgive me for that?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Bumilis naman yung tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. “You wanted to be sure po? S-So… kung certain na po kayo sa nararamdaman niyo, edi yun yung dahilan kung bakit niyo ko kinakausap?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol.

“Yes. I’m certain about what I feel now and I’m glad to know na you don’t regret anything. I’m sorry again for avoiding you like that. It’s so immature of me.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang naman po, sir… At least malinaw na ang lahat para sa inyo. It’s okay po, I forgive you. I’m sure naman na you had a reason.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nakangiti ng maliit. Ewan, pero sobrang rupok niya agad.

“Thank you for forgiving me… So… You don’t regret anything diba?” Tanong nung professor habang nakahawak sa manibela. 

Tumango si Baekhyun, hindi na nag-isip at tumango lang. “I don’t regret anything po.”

“If that’s the case, then can we do it again?”

Tumigil ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun at para siyang sinilaban. “S-Sir?” 

“Chanyeol. Please call me “Chanyeol”.” 

“Chanyeol…” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang namumula. “Do it again po? Like… yung nangyari sa classroom?” Tanong nung estudyante at Chanyeol nods. 

“Yes. If only you don’t mind siyempre. I won’t force anything on you, I hope you know that. If you want to end whatever happened, then we could. Kung gusto mo, pwede nating kalimutan na nangyari lahat ng yon, pati itong araw na to. I just can’t forget about you-” 

Bago pa matapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin, kinuha na ni Baekhyun yung mukha niya at hinalikan siya sa labi. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol at hindi makagalaw pero nakapikit si Baekhyun. He’s dead set on shutting Chanyeol up. 

Hindi na pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at hinawakan sa mukha si Baekhyun at lalong diniinan ang paghalik niya.    
  


Kinapa ni Chanyeol yung seat adjustment lever at tinulak patalikod yung seat. Si Baekhyun, naramdaman yung pagtulak patalikod ni Chanyeol nung seat kaya naman bigla siyang humakbang sa console at pumunta siya sa upuan ni Chanyeol. Hindi na nahiya si Baekhyun sa pag-upo niya sa hita ng professor niya, basta’t hinawakan niya ang mukha nito at patuloy na ginalaw ang mga labi niya.

Si Chanyeol, hindi na rin nagdalawang isip pa. Iginapang niya ang sariling mga kamay paikot sa katawan ni Baekhyun at hinapit ang estudyante niya palapit sa kanya. Hinawakan niya ito sa baywang at saka hinayaan ang init ng katawan na gumalaw. 

Ang sarap ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay palagi niyang makakalimutan yung lasa at tamis ni Baekhyun kapag hindi niya ito malalasahan ulit.

Kung titignan sa malayo, siguro ay iisipin ng lahat na si Baekhyun ay sunod sunuran lamang sa temptasyon pero hindi. Kabaliktaran ito.

Baekhyun is a treat. And Chanyeol is just a dog that’s slowly being deluded by his curvy body and delicious skin. Mahina si Chanyeol sa ganitong mga bagay at hindi niya kakayanin kung patuloy na aakitin siya ni Baekhyun ng ganito.

Hindi na naghintay si Chanyeol pa ng dalawang segundo at nilipat ang labi niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Sinipsip niya ang balat nito hanggang sa maging pula. Si Baekhyun, kumapit kay Chanyeol at marahan na iginiling ang balakang hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang pagtigas ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ng slacks nito.

Iginalaw rin ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya at dahan dahang binuksan ang damit ni Chanyeol hanggang sa mahaplos niya ang maputi at maskuladong pangangatawan nila. Nagpigil ng kilig si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung paano siya magrereact. Sobrang pogi at borta ni Chanyeol, hahayaan niyang gawin nito lahat ng gusto niya kay Baekhyun. Kahit kantutin niya si Baekhyun sa harap ng maraming tao, o kaya naman sa lugar kung saan lahat maririnig sila - walang paki si Baekhyun. Giyang na giyang siya para sa katawan ni Chanyeol at gusto niya na lang ibaon ang tite nito sa butas niya hanggang sa labasan silang dalawa.

Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang tshirt ni Baekhyun at saka nilibot ang katawan nito gamit ang mga kamay niya. Mainit. Mainit ang katawan ni Baekhyun at napakagandang kombinasyon ito sa malamig na kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi na nahiya si Baekhyun, tinanggal niya na ang damit niya at si Chanyeol naman, pinagmasdan ang buo niyang katawan bago pinaulanan ng malalamig na halik. 

Kada halik ni Chanyeol, nakabukas ang mga labi niya kaya naman may naiiwang mga wet spots sa upper body ni Baekhyun. Tinitigasan naman si Baekhyun dahil sa lamig ng aircon ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol at dahil sa lumalamig yung basang parte na iniwan ng labi nito. Gamit ang mga hinlalaki niya, pinaikot ni Chanyeol ang kulay rosas na utong ni Baekhyun hanggang sa tumigas ito. Dinilaan, sinipsip, at mahinang kinagat ni Chanyeol ang mga utong ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mainit na humihinga si Baekhyun sa taas niya.

Chanyeol smirks nung nakita niya na basang basa na yung leggings nito na nag-akit sa kanya kanina. May wet spot na at halatang libog na libog na si Baekhyun para sa kanya. This is just foreplay pero ang daming nilalabas ni Baekhyun na precum - siguro nga ay gustong gusto na niya matira ng tite ni Chanyeol.

“C-Chanyeol… Dun tayo sa likod- ahh..” Ungol ni Baekhyun nung dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung utong niya. Hinatak niya si Chanyeol gamit ang buhok nito at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol habang sinisipsip ang nipple niya. 

“Off…” Yun lang ang sinabi ni Chanyeol pero parang mababaliw na sa sobrang libog si Baekhyun. Sobrang dominating at sobrang absolute ng mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol, handa si Baekhyun na sundin lahat ng gusto niya. Kung gugustuhin ni Chanyeol na lumuhod si Baekhyun sa harap niya while gagging on his cock, gagawin niya. Wala siyang pake basta ang gusto niya, masunod lahat ng gusto ni Chanyeol.

He finds pleasure in serving him. 

Hinubad ni Baekhyun ang leggings niya at pinanood si Chanyeol na tanggalin ang belt nito. Tinapon ni Chanyeol sa gilid ang belt niya at saka ibinaba ang pantalon at underwear. Tumambad nanaman kay Baekhyun ang malaki nitong tite at hindi niya maiwasan ang maglaway.

As much as Baekhyun wants to give him a blowjob, masyadong maliit ang sasakyan para makaluhod siya. Alam naman ni Chanyeol yon kaya pinatalikod na lang siya nito. Tumalikod si Baekhyun at hinintay ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol ngunit binuklat lamang nito ang mga pisngi ng pwet niya at dinilaan ang butas niya gamit ang mahaba at mataba nitong dila.

“T-Tangina…” Napaungol si Baekhyun nung ginawa ito ni Chanyeol. Kahit na madilim sa loob ng sasakyan, kitang kita ni Chanyeol ang kulay rosas at basang basa na butas ni Baekhyun. Kumikindat ito sa harap niya at hindi niya na maiwasan pa ang hindi matakam. Lumunok si Chanyeol bago inipon lahat ng laway niya, at saka dinuraan ang butas ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya gusto tirahin.

“Fuck, basang basa ka na… Gusto na kita tirahin hanggang sa sumigaw ka.” Ani ni Chanyeol at hinampas ang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun nung ginalaw ni Baekhyun ang balakang niya at naghintay sa dila ni Chanyeol. 

“K-Kantutin mo na lang ako… Please. Gustong gusto ko na yung tite mo.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at dinilaan nanaman ni Chanyeol yung butas niya hanggang sa mapaungol si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Ang taba at ang haba ng dila ni Chanyeol at kahit na hindi ito kasing haba at laki ng tite niya, bumabaon pa rin ito sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

“Hindi mo lang alam pero kanina pa kita gustong tirahin. What were you thinking - showing your ass like that in public?” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang malambot at maputing pwet ni Baekhyun. Sobrang sexy ni Baekhyun. Maliit lang ang baywang pero malapad ang balakang. Hindi lang yon, punong puno rin yung mga hita nito at kung bibigyan pa si Chanyeol ng isa pang chance, kakantutin naman niya ang mga hita ni Baekhyun at tatamuran to claim it as his. 

Ganon kagago si Chanyeol pero wala siyang pake. Nawala na yung natitira niyang moral at lalaspagin niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa si Baekhyun ang umayaw.

“W-What? Anong ginawa ko?”

“Before lunch, you were doing yoga right? Sa harap ng maraming tao, kung saan napakaraming dumadaan and guess what? Isa ako sa mga dumadaan na yon. Tangina, ang sarap sarap mo kanina at buti na lang napigilan ko yung sarili ko na lumapit at hatakin ka papunta sa pinakamalapit na room para kantutin ka… You’re so irresitible, Baekhyun…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka binalik ang dila sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Ahhh fuck - I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind what?”

“Being pulled away then fucked in the nearest empty classroom by you.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka ginalaw ang pwet para lalong lumalim ang dila ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Hinampas ni Chanyeol ang pwet niya hanggang sa mamula ito at napakagat naman ng labi si Baekhyun. Sobrang sarap ng paghampas ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Baekhyun knows he has a pain kink at admittedly, masakit ang bawat hampas ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa loob niya pero he doesn’t mind. Chanyeol can do it over and over again hanggang sa magpasa yung pwet niya, wala siyang pake. Ang sarap ng bawat ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya and he’s willing to melt underneath the palm of his hands.

“Get the lube on the compartment.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napakagat naman ng labi si Baekhyun.

“Yes, sir…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka binuksan yung glove compartment.

“I told you that it’s okay to call me “Chanyeol”.” Sabi nung professor. 

“But I want to call your “sir”.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inabot kay Chanyeol yung bote ng lube. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol at ngumiti, “I mean, you’re in charge after all.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tangina, you’re such a slut.” Ungol ni Chanyeol at saka nilagyan yung mga daliri niya ng lube. Pinasok niya yung nag-iisa niyang daliri sa loob ni Baekhyun at saka nilabas pasok ito hanggang sa mapahawak si Baekhyun sa leather seats ng kotse ni Chanyeol. Wala namang paki si Chanyeol kung masira niya ito dahil sa higpit ng kapit niya habang binabarurot siya ng matataba at mahahabang mga daliri ni Chanyeol. 

“Yes… Only for you though.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka inurong pabalik yung pwet niya para malaliman ni Chanyeol ang pagpasok ng daliri niya 

Ipinasok ni Chanyeol yung pangalawa niyang daliri at napaungol si Baekhyun ng malakas. Gusto na lang ipasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niya at paiyakin si Baekhyun sa sarap pero pinigilan niya ang sarili dahil kailangan ni Baekhyun ng proper prep. 

Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri hanggang sa lumuwag si Baekhyun para sa pangatlo. Ipinasok niya rin ito at napakalmot ulit si Baekhyun sa leather seats niya. 

Nung makita ni Chanyeol na ready na si Baekhyun para sa tite niya, hindi na siya nag alangan pa at nilagyan ng lube ang tite niya. “Papasok ko na, baby…” Bulong ni Chanyeol at saka ipinosisyon ang tite niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun. Dahan dahan niya itong pinasoks at si Baekhyun naman, inupo ang sarili niya sa tite ni Chanyeol.

Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi at malakas na umungol nung maramdaman niya ang pagbaon ng tite ni Chanyeol. Sobrang laki nito, sobrang taba kaya naman hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na umungol ng malakas. Matapos ang isang minutong pag-adjust ni Baekhyun sa burat ni Chanyeol na nasa loob niya, dahan-dahan niyang itinaas baba ang sarili. 

“Shit tangina! Sobrang laki mo, sir… Fuck -” Ungol ni Baekhyun while riding Chanyeol’s cock. Humawak si Chanyeol sa balakang niya at dahan dahang binayo si Baekhyun hanggang sa maging high-pitched na ang mga ungol nito. 

Sobrang init na sa loob ng sasakyan ngayon at pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay nagfofog na ang mga bintana niya pero wala na siyang pake, gusto na lang niyang kantutin si Baekhyun hanggang sa labasan silang dalawa.

Nagulat silang dalawa nung biglang umilaw yung sasakyan na katabi nila. Nakita nila na may papalapit na tao at buti na lang ay heavily tinted ang kotse ni Chanyeol. Kung hindi, kitang kita agad sila na nagkakantutan sa loob. Naglalakad yung student sa tabi ng kotse ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol, alam na si Baekhyun ay isang exhibitionist. Kahit na alam niyang papalapit na yung tao, mabilis na kinantot ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at umungol si Baekhyun habang nakatuwad sa may console. Napatigil naman yung tao sa paglalakad at tumingin sa may likod niya kasi may narinig siyang tunog pero naglakad na lang ulit siya papunta sa sasakyan.

“Tangina, ang ingay mo, baby…” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang mabilis na kinakantot si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman, tinakpan ang bibig niya at hinayaan na bayuhin ni Chanyeol kahit gaano niya kalakas gusto ang butas niya. 

“S-Sir… Ang rough mo… S-Shit he’s looking at us.” Bulong ni Baekhyun at tinakpan ang bibig para ipitin ang ungol. 

Nagtataka naman yung lalaki kasi for sure, may narinig siyang ungol. Pero nung nawala ito, pumasok na lang ito sa sasakyan niya. Inistart nito ang kotse at saka nag drive palayo. Nung nakalayo naman ito, tinanggal na ni Baekhyun yung kamay niya sa bibig niya at hinayaan na kantutin siya ni Chanyeol ng malakas. 

“Tangina!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun nung maramdaman niya kung gaano kalalim si Chanyeol. 

“Fuck, lalabasan na ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at iginiling ni Baekhyun yung pwet niya at sinikipan ang butas niya para kay Chanyeol.

“Putok mo sa loob, sir.” Bulong nito at mabilis na kinantot ni Chanyeol yung butas niya. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung tite ni Baekhyun na kanina pa tumutulo sa console niya at saka jinakol. Napatirik naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at saka nilabasan ng ganoon na lang. Nagkalat ito sa console at si Chanyeol naman, umungol na rin dahil sobrang sikip ng butas ni Baekhyun.

Ipinutok niya lahat ng tamod niya sa loob nito at saka hinalikan ito sa likod bago hinatak papunta sa may back seat.

Parehas silang hinihingal kaya naman parehas silang nagrest hanggang sa hindi na sila kapos sa hininga. Maya-maya pa, naramdaman ni Chanyeol yung lamig ng mga balikat ni Baekhyun at nakita niya na nasa may lapag ng driver’s seat yung damit nito. 

Kinuha niya ang bag niya na nasa gilid nila at kinuha ang extrang damit bago inabot kay Baekhyun.’

“You can change into those for the meantime, baby.”

Kinilig naman ang pwet ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang damit ni Chanyeol.

\--------

“You’re telling me na – you’re fucking your student? That you have a student as your fuck buddy?” Tanong ni Minseok sa best friend niya na hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari. Naging best friend niya si Chanyeol dahil co-teachers sila sa dating university na pinagtuturuan ni Chanyeol. Kaso, since Chanyeol decided to move away, hindi na sila naging co-teachers pero mag best friend pa rin naman sila.

“Are you at least in a private place? Baka may makarinig sayo jan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilagay yung cellphone niya sa counter matapos niyang pindutin yung speaker button. “I’m in a private place, I’m at home, don’t worry. Pero Chanyeol, really? What happened? As far as I know you, you never date even a co-teacher much more be a student’s fuck buddy.” Sabi ni Minseok.

“Hindi ko rin alam. Basta ang alam ko na lang, I’m looking for him. Hinahapan siya ng hindi lang ng katawan ko pati na rin ng utak ko. Ewan ko ba.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang gumagawa ng dinner. 

“Really? Are you in love? Do you think you’re in love?” Tanong ni Minseok. 

“No. I know the feeling of being in love and this isn’t it.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Look, I’m not here to judge you for you actions but… I’m only here to tell you what I know. Ang alam ko naman, once a person reaches consenting age, it’s allowed for them to date a professor like you. Pero, wherever angle you look at this, this is unethically wrong. I’m not reprimanding you, I’m just saying na baka gusto mong ibahin yung takbo ng isip mo. Look, pwede niyo to i-continue kung gusto niyo but make sure no one finds out. Ikaw ang substitute teacher nung student at ikaw ang mag-grade sa kanya until the semester ends. You have like, 2 months bago siya grumaduate and make sure that no one finds out about it. Pero if I were, I will cut off the relationship as soon as possible. How long are you guys going out?” Tanong ni Minseok.

“We aren’t going out. Sabi ko nga, we are fuck buddies and he knows about it. We cleared that up. But to answer the question, we’ve been seeing each other for… a month now?”

“Wow… Look Chanyeol, it’s not yet too late to step away from the relationship but I’m not telling you to. I’m just stating the obvious. Ikaw pa rin ang bahala sa part na yan… Pwede mo naman siyang balikan right after he’s graduated eh… If you still want him that is. Knowing you, madali kang magsawa.” Sabi ni Minseok.

“Sometimes, I think you’re just here to remind me of what I am doing before I lose my track. Thanks, Minseok.” 

“Wait, one more question. Is he doing well in your class?” Tanong nung best friend niya. “Yeah, he’s doing good. Not as much as I want him to pero yeah, he’s doing good. Minsan mababa pero hinahatak naman niya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Are you giving him extra credits?”

“No.” Chanyeol truthfully says. “Mabuti na yung malinaw. Chanyeol, it’s up to you to decide pero sana gamitin mo naman yung pagka-professional mo… I hope you think this through.”

Nagpaalam na si Minseok at natapos na rin yung pagluluto ni Chanyeol nung dinner. Nilagay niya ito sa dalawang plato bago tinignan yung mahimbing na natutulog na binata sa kwarto niya.

How can he end this? 

\---------

Malapit ng mag two months yung pagiging fubu nila ni Sir Chanyeol. Wala namang nakakahalata sa mga kaklase nila dahil very professional si Chanyeol sa classroom. Mababa nga ito magbigay ng grades kahit na Baekhyun is doing his best. Pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun doon. Minsan nga, si Baekhyun pa yung hindi nagiging professional dahil he’s teasing Chanyeol. 

Of course, hindi naman iyon pinalalampas ni Chanyeol. Lagi silang napupunta sa condominium unit ni Chanyeol at doon siya pinapagalitan ni Chanyeol for being a tease. At – yung galit na gusto ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun is kinky at alam niyang gusto ni Chanyeol ito kaya naman whenever he’s being bad, he knows that Chanyeol likes it as well.

So far, steady naman yung relationship nila. There are times lang na biglang titibok ng mabilis yung puso ni Baekhyun pero he considers it as something within the branches of “kilig”. Well, sino bang hindi kikiligin kay Chanyeol diba? Tingin pa lang nito nakakakilig na pero sometimes, Baekhyun gets confused.

Hindi pa kasi masyadong sanay si Baekhyun sa mga “fubu relationships”. He had a fubu back then at hindi ganito ang set up nila kaya Baekhyun can’t compare at contrast kung anong mali sa ginagawa nilang dalawa. Pero yung first fuck buddy ni Baekhyun, isn’t as caring as Chanyeol is.

Pagkatapos nila gawin yun, aalis na agad ito at magpapaalam. Magpapasalamat lang tapos hindi na ulit magpapakita hanggang sa hindi itetext ni Baekhyun. Pero si Chanyeol – he’s so different from what Baekhyun is used to.

Is it normal for fuck buddies to constantly check up how the other one is doing? Lagi itong nagtetext at nagtatanong kung kumain na ba si Baekhyun. Lagi nitong hinahatid si Baekhyun sa apartment niya kung may time siya. Tapos kung makatulog man si Baekhyun sa condominium nila after a session, lagi nitong nilulutuan si Baekhyun ng dinner o kaya binibigyan ng kung ano mang food.

Baekhyun doesn’t know kung dahil ba sa matanda lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at sa previous fuck buddy kaya naman mas mature si Chanyeol mag-isip.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun. He doesn’t have any more experience to use as reference.

Pero all he can say is that he likes the times he spends with Chanyeol. Masaya siya whenever Chanyeol is around at madalas, he ends the day with Chanyeol and he admits na he finds his presence very comforting at very safe.

Malapit na ang graduation which means malapit na rin ang finals. Hectic na ang schedule nila dahil si Baekhyun, marami pang mga requirements sa ibang subject at si Chanyeol, busy sa kanyang mga class. Marami itong gine-grade na mga school works at hinahabol niya ang mga ito dahil malapit na ang finals at mag-eexam na yung iba.

At since busy silang dalawa, hindi sila ganong nagkikita.

Nagkikita lang sila sa classroom kapag nagtuturo si Chanyeol pero other than that, hindi na sila nakakapag-meet up outside of the school. Hindi na nakakapunta si Baekhyun sa condominium ni Chanyeol at hindi na rin siya nahahatid nung tao. Back to normal ba pero siyempre, di papayag si Baekhyun ng ganon. Minsan, tatagalan niya talaga yung pag-aayos ng gamit niya hanggang sa wala ng tao sa room kung hindi silang dalawa na lang at bago siya umuwi, humahalik siya sa professor na ikinagugulat naman nung lalaki.

Bukod don, wala na talaga silang interaction.

Kaya naman – nung dumating ang first Saturday na wala silang gagawin, Baekhyun took his chance.

_ Baekhyun: Henlooo are you free later? _

_ Chanyeol: Fortunately and finally, yes. And you? _

_ Baekhyun: Free din ako… Can I come to your place later? Miss na kita hehe _

_ Chanyeol: Sure, do you want me to pick you up? _

_ Baekhyun: No na, I’ll just come there… _

_ Chanyeol: Okay, by the way, I have something to tell you. _

_ Baekhyun: What is it? _

_ Chanyeol: I’ll tell you what it is later when you come here. _

__

Pero parang modus at scam naman yung “later when you come here” dahil pagdating na pagdating ni Baekhyun sa condominium ni Chanyeol, hinatak agad siya nito at pinupog ng halik hanggang sa makarating sila sa kwarto nito. Gusto nga ni Chanyeol na sa sofa na lang sila kaso masakit sa likod yung sofa kaya naman binuhat na siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa kwarto at nilagay sa kama.

They proceed with the night hanggang sa mawalan na sila ng mga damit at saka pumatong na si Chanyeol sa taas ni Baekhyun. He kissed down Baekhyun’s neck at iniwanan ng mga marka hanggang sa mapuno ang leeg ni Baekhyun ng mga chikinini. Hindi naman yon iniinda ni Baekhyun dahil nilalagyan niya naman ng concealer ito. May concelear na nga siya na iniiwan sa may kubeta ni Chanyeol para pag punta niya don, lalabas siya na nakatago ang mga chikinini na iniwan ni Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun, ibinaliktad ang posisyon nila ni Chanyeol at nilagay naman nung professor yung braso niya sa ilalim ng ulo niya. Pinanood niya halikan ni Baekhyun yung gilid ng tite niya hanggang sa tumigas ito at tumayo. Dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang gilid at sinipsip yung ulo. Sinubo ni Baekhyun ng buo ang tite ni Chanyeol na nasanay na niyang gawin. Dati kasi, nachochoke pa siya pag sinusubo niya ito ng buo pero ngayon, sanay na sanay na siya at gusto pa nga niya pag binabayo ni Chanyeol yung lalamunan niya. Gustong gusto niya pag bumabakat sa lalamunan niya kung gaano na kalalim yung tite ni Chanyeol.

Hinatak ulit siya ni Chanyeol paitaas at hinalikan sa labi hanggang sa mamula na ito at maging swollen dahil sa sobrang laplap. Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun tapos pinatuwad si Baekhyun. Sobrang flexible ni Baekhyun dahil sa yoga classes niya at yoga skills niya, kaya naman ang ganda lagi ng pwesto at posisyon nilang dalawa whenever they are in a free space katulad ng kama ni Chanyeol.

Kitang kita ni Chanyeol yung pag arko ng katawan ni Baekhyun at hindi na siya nag-aaksaya ng oras. Pinasok niya ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun, isa isa hanggang sa mabanat na ang butas ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal na since nung huli nilang beses na nagkita kaya naman medyo masikip na ang butas ni Baekhyun na dati ay laging maluwag dahil sa tite ni Chanyeol.

Pinuno ni Chanyeol ng lube ang tite niya para madulas at walang resistance kapag pinasok. Si Baekhyun naman, humiga sa likod niya at saka binukaka ang mga binti niya. 

Ang dali lang kay Baekhyun para ibukaka ang mga binti niya at tinaas ni Chanyeol ang mga ito bago dahan dahan na ipinasok ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi dahil sa sobrang laki ng tite ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin talaga siya sanay sa sobrang laki nito. Pakiramdam niya lagi ay pinupunit ang butas niya tuwing ipapasok ni Chanyeol yung malaki niyang burat.

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa balakang at saka mabilis na kinantot na para bang walang nakatira sa kabilang unit. Tumatama ang headboard ng kama ni Chanyeol at for sure, baka mareport sila nito para sa noise violation pero wala na silang pake. Si Baekhyun, walang paki kung sobrang lakas ng ungol niya. Gustong gusto niya na kinakantot ni Chanyeol at sinabi niya na sa sarili niya dati na kung ang gusto ni Chanyeol ay marinig sila ng buong barangay, sisigaw niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol para marinig ng lahat.

Sobrang lalim na ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, tumatama na ng paulit ulit ang ulo nito sa prostate ni Baekhyun at parang dinadala si Baekhyun sa langit. Tumitirik na yung mga mata niya at tumutunog na ang mga tenga niya. Wala na siyang ibang maramdaman kung hindi ang paulit ulit na pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa butas niya na para bang isa lang siyang sex toy. Yun naman ang gusto ni Baekhyun, yung gawin siyang puta ni Chanyeol para sa tite niya.

Pinatuwad siya ni Chanyeol at pinalagay ang mga kamay niya sa likod niya. Hinawakan iyon ni chanyeol habang mabilis na kinakantot si Baekhyun. “Putangina!” Ungol ni Baekhyun ng malakas nung biglang hampasin ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya. Agad naman namula yung pisngi ng pwet niya kaya naman hindi na siya naghintay na sabihan pa ni Chanyeol. Iginalaw niya rin yung balakang niya at kinantot pabalik yung sarili sa tite ni Chanyeol para parehas silang nasasarapan.

Napaungol si Chanyeol dahil sa sobrang init at sobrang basa ng butas ni Baekhyun. The student won’t deny it, namiss niya na makantot ni Chanyeol ng ganito – yung nalilimutan na niya pati yung pangalan niya. Sobrang ingay na nilang dalawa at hindi nagtagal, parehas na silang nilabasan.

Pero hindi pa doon nagtatapos ang lahat.

Kahit na nilabasan na silang dalawa, nag round two pa sila pagkatapos nila makarecover sa CR. Pagod na pagod naman si Baekhyun dahil kaninang umaga lang siya natulog dahil may pinasa siyang requirement. Tapos ngayon, lalaspagin siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa hindi na niya magalaw ang mga tuhod niya.

After nila maligo, dinala siya ni Chanyeol pabalik sa kwarto nito at pinatulog si Baekhyun sa may kama niya.

\---------

Nagising si Baekhyun at nakita ang oras. Eight na ng gabi at ramdam na niya ang gutom. Pagdating niya kasi kanina, around 2 PM, wala silang ibang ginawa ni Chanyeol kung hindi ang mag torjakan na para bang hindi na sila magkikita ulit. Bumangon na si Baekhyun at naramdaman niya ang sakit ng likod niya. Hinimas niya ang pwet at tinignan ang sarili sa may full length mirror ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng kwarto. 

He looks… thoroughly fucked.

Suot niya ang malaking damit ni Chanyeol at lumabas siya ng kwarto. Hinanap niya si Chanyeol at naamoy niya na may niluluto ito sa kusina. Lumapit siya dito at yinakap siya sa likod bago umupo sa may counter.

“What are you cooking?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang naghihintay sa niluluto ni Chanyeol. “It’s just pasta. I cooked kasi parang pagod na pagod ka. I’m sure you’re hungry?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Pinanood ni Baekhyun na ilagay ni Chanyeol sa dalawang plato yung niluto niyang pasta at Baekhyun thanked him for the food.

“Wait, sabi mo kanina sa text sa akin may sasabihin ka. Ano yun?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at saka tinikman yung ginawa ni Chanyeol na pasta.

“About that.” Umubo si Chanyeol.

Tinignan niya si Baekhyun at naghintay naman yung tao sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, let’s end this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Puyat nanaman si Baekhyun. Napuyat kasi siya kakaaral ng mga lessons na kailangan niya aralin para sa finals. Medyo malapit na ang finals nila kaya kailangan niya na talaga mag-aral ng maayos. Hindi na pwede mag slack off at hindi na rin pwede mag procrastinate. He admits na masyado siyang pakampante sa mga grades niya, kaya naman kailangan niya mag-aral para hindi naman siya mapahiya sa sarili niya.

Graduating student na siya at kailangan niyang ipasa ito, he can’t afford to lose his scholarship. Dean’s Lister siya at kailangan niya maipasa itong sem na ito ng hindi bumabagsak sa ibang subjects niya – or else mawawala ang scholarship niya. Kaya naman todo aral si Baekhyun.

Pero bukod pa doon, may isa pang dahilan.

That reason, ay walang iba kung hindi si Chanyeol. The professor ended things with him, kung ano mang thing yon, at since then Baekhyun’s mind has been out of his head. Laging lumilipad ang utak niya at he can’t focus sa mga klase niya. Especially, sa klase ni Chanyeol.

Kahit na magaling mag turo si Chanyeol, hindi kaya ni Baekhyun na making at and the same time, intindihin kung ano man ang sinasabi niya. As much as possible nga, ayaw ni Baekhyun na makita or pakinggan siya.

Baekhyun is bitter. Ang saya-saya niya na kasi kay Chanyeol eh. Without even knowing it, he’s already and completely attached kay Chanyeol tapos bigla bigla na lang sasabihin nito sa kanya na ayaw na niya?

Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ayaw na niyang ipagpatuloy yung ginagawa nilang dalawa dahil he couldn’t think of himself continuing it anymore. Hindi raw sa ayaw niya si Baekhyun… Pero hindi niya daw kaya na ipagpatuloy yung relationship na ganito with his student. Siyempre, alam naman ni Baekhyun na mali yung ginagawa nila at alam niya rin na someone’s bound to know any time soon… Pero he’s bitter kasi hinahanap hanap niya si Chanyeol nung mga panahon na wala ito pero si Chanyeol pala, iba ang hinahanap. Hinahanap ni Chanyeol yung chance para sabihin kay Baekhyun na tama na and that’s what hurts the most.

All those times na hindi sila makapagkita dahil sa sobrang busy nila, si Chanyeol lang yung laman ng isip ni Baekhyun. Siya lang yung paulit ulit na tumatakbo sa utak ni Baekhyun tapos si Chanyeol naman, iniisip kung paano niya sasabihin kay Baekhyun na tama na. Siyempre, hindi maiiwasan ni Baekhyun na magtampo at masaktan.

Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ni Chanyeol at bigla na lang nitong tinapos ang lahat, kahit na more than a month silang ganon at wala naming naging problema. Siguro nga naisip na lang ni Chanyeol na hindi tama yung nangyayari at ini-chapwera na lang si Baekhyun.

At for some messed up reason, sobrang nasaktan si Baekhyun. Ang sakit para sa kanya na hindi na sila magkikita ulit – na wala na yung mga panakaw nilang tinginan sa classroom, na wala na yung magchachat sa kanya randomly, asking if he’s doing okay, if he’s eaten or if he wants to meet up.

Chanyeol’s presence pulled away from him at nasasaktan si Baekhyun hanggang ngayon. Nasasaktan siya kasi gusto niya pa ipagpatuloy kung anong meron sa pagitan nila. Gusto niya pa ipagpatuloy yung paggawa ng mga memories kasama si Chanyeol pero ayaw na ni Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun is attached. Gusto niya si Chanyeol, and he knows na it’s more than just “fuck buddies” feelings ang nararamdaman niya.

Kung fuck buddy lang ito para kay Baekhyun, madali niyang mabibitawan eh. Kung fubu lang si Chanyeol para sa kanya, madali siyang makakahanap ng iba at more than that, hindi isang professor katulad ni Chanyeol na pwedeng mawalan ng trabaho the moment that someone finds out about it.

Pero nga – hindi lang yon ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol.

Hindi niya naman narealize na gusto niya si Chanyeol out of nowhere. Slowly, after each memories na pinagsamahan nila – from those sleepless and intimate nights na magkasama sila to their stealthy glances at each other in the classroom – Baekhyun realized na he treasures those moments.

He treasures whatever Chanyeol and him had at he doesn’t want to end it. Sadly though, ayaw na ni Chanyeol at ayaw naman ni Baekhyun na ipagtulakan ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol when he knows na Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s right.

Ang masakit lang, even though it’s wrong, Baekhyun felt like it’s the best thing in the world.

Siyempre, to divert his attention from the heartbreak that he got from the professor, tinuon ni Baekhyun ang atensyon niya sa studies niya. Kailangan niya na kumilos kung ayaw niya mahulo, especially sa klase ni Chanyeol.

Mahirap ang subject na ito kaya naman kahit na nahihirapan si Baekhyun, dahil nga si Chanyeol ang professor niya roon, pinipilit niya na matuto. Baekhyun doesn’t want to make things between him and Chanyeol weird. At sa tingin niya naman, ganon rin ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol. Kaya kahit na medyo nahihirapan siya sa subject, hindi siya humihingi ng tulong kay Chanyeol.

Unlike his classmates na lagging nagpapaconsult ng mga outputs nila sa magaling na professor, hindi nagpapatulong si Baekhyun. He has his pride and he doesn’t want to make things awkward. Kaya niya ito. Unting tuto pa sa mga classmates niya, malalaman niya rin kung paano makapagsubmit ng magandang gawa kay Chanyeol.

Bukod sa mababa ang grade niya sa subject ni Chanyeol nung midterm, nung si Mrs. Choi pa ang prof niya, gusto niya rin na maging proud si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kahit papaano.

Gusto niya makita ni Chanyeol na he isn’t affected – na kaya niya magproceed with his life without him. Katulad ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol ngayon. Si Chanyeol – he’s acting like nothing happened. He’s nonchalant about it. Wala siyang pake. At kahit na masakit kay Baekhyun na makita na walang paki si Chanyeol about him or what they had, gusto rin ni Baekhyun maging katulad niya. Gusto niya na makita ni Chanyeol na he’s unaffected just like he is.

And Baekhyun is doing a good job. Nakikinig siya sa lesson, kahit na unti lang ang natututunan niya, tapos he submits his works on time, and then leaves the classroom without batting an eye towards Chanyeol.

He’ll continue being like that until he graduates.

Then, maybe after he graduates, makaka-move on na siya kay Chanyeol since hindi niya na ito makikita.

\--------

Asar na dinilat ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya nung marinig niya yung malakas na alarm niya. Tinignan niya ang oras at seven am na ng umaga kaya kailangan na niyang bumangon. Kahit na puyat, dahil alas dos na natulog, bumangon pa rin si Baekhyun at saka pumunta sa CR para maligo. Pagtapos niya maligo, nagpalit na siya ng damit at niligpit ang mga gamit na dadalhin niya.

8:30 ang simula ng class niya kaya naman sumakay na si Baekhyun ng jeep bago pa siya abutan ng traffic.

_ Kyungsoo: Asan na kayo? _

_ Jongdae: Sa puso mo baby <3 _

_ Baekhyun: Taena ang korni _

_ Kyungsoo: Saan ka na baek? _

_ Baekhyun: pababa na ng jeep _

_ Kyungsoo: okay, kita tayo sb please !! I need coffee eh _

_ Jongdae: ako rin! Pababa na ko jeep sama ako _

_ Baekhyun: okaayy _

__

Tamang tama naman yung pag-aya ni Kyungsoo dahil kulang na kulang talaga yung tulog ni Baekhyun at kailangan niya ng kape. Pagkababa ng jeep, naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa Starbucks na malapit lang sa uni. Nakita niya na naghihintay na yung dalawa niyang kaibigan sa may labas at binati niya ang mga ito.

“Wow, Baek… Mas mabigat na sayo yung eyebags mo.” Sabi ni Jongdae at kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Bwisit ka, napakaganda ng bungad mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

“Siyempre, nag-aaral ng mabuti yan si Baekhyun kaya kailangan niya magpuyat. Ikaw kasi napupuyat kaka-tite mo.” Ani ni Kyungsoo at lumaki ang mata ni Jongdae.

“Ang gago mo – hoy ang aga-aga pwede ba wag natin pag-usapan kung gaano kalaki ang ano ni Sehun. Ikaw kasi hindi madiligan dahil busy si Jong-“

“At least nakakapag-aral ako-“

Iniwan sila ni Baekhyun sa labas at pumasok sa loob ng Starbucks. Wala siyang pake sa tite ng mga jowa ng kaibigan niya. Gusto niya lang magkape.

“Oh ayan na yung bitter, mas bitter pa sa Americano…” ani ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila papunta sa mahabang pila. Hindi lang naman sila yung kailangan ng pampagising kaya mahaba ang pila dito pag umaga.

“Ang aga aga, yan ang usapan niyo. Mag-almusal naman muna kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha yung wallet niya.

“Nakapag almusal na ako. Kaso maagang umalis yung almusal ko eh, may 7 AM class.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Napapikit si Baekhyun. Nakakarindi.

“Tangina mo, Kyungsoo.” Tawang tawang sabi ni Jongdae. “By the way, Baekhyun – napapansin ko lang ha, masyado ka naman ata nagpupuyat sa pesteng pag-aaral na yan. Kumain ka naman, namamayat ka na.” Sabi ni Jongdae at pinisil pa ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun.

Umurong naman si Baekhyun, “Kumakain po ako, fyi. Ang dami ko kasing hinahabol na mga requirements, kailangan ko matapos agad tapos kailangan rin maganda. Malapit na exams noh… Ikaw Jongdae, kelan mo balak mag-aral?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Di na need.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang wallet niya sa bag.

Ah oo nga pala, si Jongdae nga pala yung taong kahit hindi mag-aral, pumapasa. Nakakainis mang isipin pero mas favorite siya ni lord ng .2 percent kesa kayla Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na kailangan kumayod.

“Sana mahirinan ka.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka umorder ng inumin nilang tatlo.

Umupo muna sila sa isang table habang naghihintay para hindi naman sila nakaharang sa dinadaanan at nagsalita naman itong si Kyungsoo. “Onga pala, ano na meron sa inyo ni C? May changes ba o talagang wala na?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at huminga naman ng malalim si Baekhyun. Siniko ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo pero nakita naman ito ni Baekhyun at iniripan sila.

“Anong babaguhin? Wala naman diba? Kung ayaw niya edi ayaw niya, alangan naman ipagpilitan ko yung sarili ko dun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang inaayos yung damit niya.

“Eh ikaw? How do you feel?” Tanong ni Jongdae at siya naman ang siniko ni Kyungsoo.

“A-Ayos lang… I mean, makaka-move on rin naman ako. Malapit na graduation, onting kembot na lang hindi ko na makikita araw-araw yung mukha non.” Ani ni Baekhyun. Bago pa makapagtanong ulit yung dalawa, tinawag na yung pangalan nila at tumayo na yung tatlo para kuhain yung kani-kanilang inumin.

Palabas na sila ng pinto nung natigilan si Baekhyun. Hawak na nito yung handle pero may nakahawak rin sa handle ng pinto sa labas. Napalunok si Baekhyun nung makita niyang si Chanyeol ito.

Binitawan naman ni Chanyeol yung handle para mahatak ni Baekhyun ito. Hinatak na ni Baekhyun yung pintuan at tinignan si Chanyeol.

“Good morning.” Bati nung professor.

“G-Good morning, sir.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka iniwas na ang tingin niya. Dinaanan niya si Chanyeol, kasunod sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo na thankfully, nag-act ng normal.

With that, mabilis na naglakad yung tatlo papasok ng university.

“Gago… Tangina niyo kasi, wag niyo pag-uusapan. Biglang lumabas eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na kahit na limang minuto na ang nakakalipas simula nung nagkita sila, hindi pa rin tumitigil yung malakas na kabog ng puso niya. Ni hindi pa nga niya naiinom yung kape niya, pakiramdam niya nagpapalpitate na siya.

“Sus… Kinikilig ka lang.”

“Hindi, baliw… Ang awkward. Hanggang posible nga ayoko sana makita kaso professor ko eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka uminom.

Ayaw niya makita si Chanyeol kasi alam niyang wala namang epekto kay Chanyeol yung nangyari. Chanyeol is doing well, nakakapagturo siya ng maganda at ng maayos – nakakangiti at nakakatawa siya sa ibang mga tao at parang walang nangyari all in all. Kaya ayaw sana siyang makita ni Baekhyun… Pero wala naman siyang magagawa since professor niya ng ito.

Pero sana… sana matapos na lang yung semester na ito para wala na talagang nagpapaalala kay Baekhyun ng mga nangyari sa kanila.

Gusto niya si Chanyeol, at hindi niya malilimutan to kung halos araw-araw silang nagkikita.

Dapat talaga maghanap na lang si Baekhyun ng jojowain after niya maka-move on… Hindi yung umaasa siya na magugustuhan din siya ng professor niya na halata namang parausan lang ang gusto sa kanya. Besides, tama rin naman si Chanyeol… the situation is too dangerous at delicate para i-continue nila kung ano mang meron sila.

Sana lang matauhan na si Baekhyun at kalimutan na rin ang nangyari tulad ng ginawa ni Chanyeol.

\--------

Maagang nagising si Chanyeol dahil may 9 AM class siya at kailangan niyang pumasok ng mas maaga don dahil may pinapasubmit na files sa faculty. Pero, hindi naman niya akalain na makikita niya si Baekhyun sa may Starbucks kaya kahit na parang tulog pa ang utak ni Chanyeol – nagising na lang itong bigla.

Binati niya ito ng good morning, bumati rin naman ito pabalik – pero that’s it. Hindi na siya tinignan pa nito ng mas matagal pa sa dalawang segundo at umalis kasama yung mga kaibigan niya.

It’s safe to say na Baekhyun is avoiding him.

Siyempre, ano pa ba ang ine-expect ni Chanyeol na gagawin ni Baekhyun kundi ang umiwas. It’s the best course of action for them since… alam ni Chanyeol na ayaw ni Baekhyun na tapusin yung relationship nila.

_ “Let’s end this.” _

__

_ Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paggalaw niya at tinignan si Chanyeol. “End ang alin?” _

__

_ “This… what we have.” _

__

_ Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun at tinignan sa mata si Chanyeol, “This… you mean our relationship?” _

__

_ Tumango si Chanyeol at tinignan kung ano ang magiging reaksyon nung estudyante. “B-Bakit? May nagawa ba akong mali?” _

__

_ It’s sad for Chanyeol dahil yon agad ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nagtanong agad ito kung may nagawa ba itong mali when in reality, wala naman itong ginawang kahit ano na dapat ikasira ng relasyon na ito. Umiling si Chanyeol at saka umupo sa tapat ni Baekhyun. _

__

_ “I-I just don’t think that we should continue this.” _

__

_ “Sasabihin mo yan? Now that we are – what, almost two months in this fuck buddy relationship?” Naririnig ni Chanyeol yung pag garalgal ng boses ni Baekhyun at huminga siya ng malalim. “Yes… It’s never too late to end this naman…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at lalong kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. _

__

_ “Bakit mo naman sinasabi to out of nowhere? Bakit bigla na lang napasok sa isip mo na hindi tama tong ginagawa natin? At what point?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na binitiwan yung hawak niya. _

__

_ Wala na siyang gana kumain. _

__

_ “Baekhyun, this was also the reason kung bakit I avoided you the first time we did it… I know for myself na hindi tama na gawin natin to. Because you are my student – especially because you are my student. There are so many ways that this could go wrong – someone’s bound to know… At I don’t want to drag you down in case that happens. Dean’s Lister ka, you have great potential within you at in case that it all goes down the drain, ayoko na masira yung future mo. Graduating student ka at –“ _

__

_ “Is this about me or is this about you, Chanyeol?” _

__

_ Natigilan naman si Chanyeol nung pinutol ni Baekhyun yung pagsasalita niya. “You want to end this because of me or because of yourself? Sure ka ba na gusto mo tong tapusin lahat dahil ayaw mo na masira yung future ko in case na may makaalam or gusto mo tapusin bago pa may makaalam para hindi ka madamay?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. _

__

_ Chanyeol scoffs, “This isn’t about my job, Baekhyun. Wala akong paki kung mawalan ako ng trabaho basta’t hindi ka madamay.” _

__

_ “Then let’s continue this, Chanyeol. You’re ready to risk your job, I’m ready to risk my future – we’re both ready to put something in line, bakit kailangan natin tapusin?” _

__

_ “Are you insane, Baekhyun? Nag-iisip ka ba? Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo? You’re ready to throw away everything for us? You have a bright future set out for you tapos you’re ready to throw that away dahil sa isang pagkakamali? Bakit?” Matindi ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang tinatanong niya ito. _

__

_ Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at nagtaka naman si Chanyeol. Ayaw ni Baekhyun na matigil sila dahil… _

__

_ “Baekhyun, don’t tell me…” _

__

_ “No, I’ll tell you. Ayoko matapos to dahil gusto kita. Is that enough reason to continue this?” _

__

_ Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol, “Why?” _

__

_ “What do you mean, why? Do you think I wanted to fall for you? Alam kong this stupid fuck buddy relationship is complicated enough – sa tingin mo ginusto ko na mahulog sayo? Sa tingin mo ginusto ko na guluhin pa to?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang mapapikit. _

__

_ “Baekhyun, alam mo naman na this is not supposed to go beyond what it is…” _

__

_ “Alam ko… Alam ko, Chanyeol… Kaya nga hindi ko ginusto to eh.” Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. _

__

_ “But what I want is absolute, Baekhyun… We need to end this.” _

__

_ Tumayo si Baekhyun at saka tinignan si Chanyeol, “Ayaw mo na ba talaga?” _

__

_ Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun at hindi naman inisip ni Chanyeol na makikita niya si Baekhyun ng ganito. _

__

_ Tumango ng isang beses si Chanyeol.  _

_ “Uuwi na ako…” ang sabi ni Baekhyun at saka tumalikod papunta sa may living room. “Hey, can we at least still be friends? Baekhyun, let’s end this as mature as possible, we’re both adults.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinabol si Baekhyun na bitbit ang mga gamit niya. _

_ “This is the most mature way possible to end this, Chanyeol. Let’s pretend like nothing happened and let’s go back to being strangers.” Ang huling sabi ni Baekhyun bago ito lumabas ng pintuan. Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at saka umiling. _

_ Baekhyun’s got a point though. Kung gusto nilang maging mature, the proper way to do is to act like nothing happened.  _

_ Nawalan na ng gana si Chanyeol kumain at saka umupo sa couch habang iniisip kung kailan nagkaroon ng feelings sa kanya si Baekhyun. _

_ \-------- _

“Good afternoon, class.” Marami ang bumati rin ng “good afternoon” sa favorite nilang professor. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun at inukupa ang sarili sa mga gamit na nasa desk niya.

“Today, we’re gonna have our final consultation for the requirement that you need to pass on Friday. I’ll call your name and tell me if you want me to look at your paper. You can bring your laptop or your printed paper.” Chanyeol says at saka umupo sa may lamesa niya.

Isa isa niyang tinawag ang mga student at matagal bawat isa dahil mahaba yung pinapagawa niyang essay. 

Si Baekhyun naman, tinapos na yung gawa niya. Wala siyang balak magpaconsult kahit na sobrang nahirapan siya sa pagsulat nitong essay. For sure, napakarami niya ring mali pero ayaw niya magpaconsult or lumapit kay Chanyeol. Magpapatulong na lang siya sa iba para ipa-correct yung mga mali niya dahil ayaw niya na makatabi si Chanyeol.

Is Baekhyun petty? No, he’s just saving himself from the ache na yumayanig sa katawan niya sa tuwing matatandaan niya na hindi siya gusto ni Chanyeol. 

Mas okay na yung nahihirapan siya sa school works kesa nahihirapan siya sa heartbreak. 

“Baekhyun?” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nakaka-miss… nakakamiss yung pagtawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol nung ganon. Gusto niya tawagin ulit siya ni Chanyeol ng ganon kahit na paulit-ulit… kahit na yun na lang yung huling marinig niya – ayos lang basta galing kay Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, magpapa-consult ka ba?”

“N-No po, sir.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at nagtaka naman ang mga classmates niya dahil bakit ayaw ni Baekhyun na magpaconsult or magpacorrect ng essay? Sayang din yung deductions pag may mga errors.

“Are you sure? This is the final consultation at dalawang beses ka pa lang nagpapacheck ng paper mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinitigan mabuti si Baekhyun.

“Okay na po ako, sir. Thank you po.”

Natahimik naman si Chanyeol. 

Hanggang dito, iniiwasan pa rin siya ni Baekhyun.

“Alright, if you say so. Next, Kang? Are you gonna have your consultation?”

Binaba na ni Baekhyun ang tingin at saka inayos yung mga dapat ayusin sa paper niya.

Kaya niya ito.

\--------

“Pucha… Ala-siete na. Wala nanaman ako masasakyan.”

Rush hour nanaman at wala ng masasakyan si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang dami ng taong umuuwi. Nagtagal kasi siya sa library. Bukod kasi sa paper na ipapasa niya para sa subject ni Chanyeol, may ipapasa rin siyang ibang paper sa Friday at ni-rush niya na ito. 

In return, hindi niya napa-correct yung paper niya doon sa kaibigan niya na magaling sa mga essays and writings. Bukas niya pa ito maipapa-correct at ang the most hectic part is, buong araw siya needed bukas para sa org. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya matatapos at masusubmit ng maayos sa Friday yung paper. Thursday na bukas at busy siya… Yung magcocorrect ng paper niya, wala pag Thursday.

Buti at hindi na pinahirapan si Baekhyun makahanap ng jeep. Pumasok siya sa medyo masikip na jeep at naghintay na gumalaw ito. Mainit sa loob kaya naman nagpaypay si Baekhyun. Nagulat siya nung may pumasok pang isa at kung hindi siya nagkakamali, ka-faculty ito ni Chanyeol.

For sure, nakita niya ito nung tinulungan niya si Chanyeol magdala ng mga printed papers from their building to the faculty.

“Sorry…” Sabi nung matangkad na professor habang sinisiksik yung sarili niya sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Umurong naman si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang uwing uwi na ang mga tao ngayon.

After magbayad, kinuha ni Baekhyun yung paper niya sa bag para i-correct ito. Nawala naman sa isip niya na ka-department ni Chanyeol yung katabi niya dahil sobrang busy siya kakatingin kung may mali ba siya, especially sa grammar kung saan naka-focus si Chanyeol sa pagchecheck.

Kahit na nakasakay na si Baekhyun – sobrang traffic pa rin. Walang gumagalaw na sasakyan. Kahit na naiinitan at pagod si Baekhyun, hindi niya maiwasan ang makatulog. Pagod na pagod na siya, puyat kagabi tapos ang dami dami niyang ginawa ngayong araw – superman na lang siguro ang hindi makakatulog.

Dahil tulog na si Baekhyun, nabitiwan niya yung papel niya. Pinulot naman nung professor yung nahulog na papel. Walang ibang pumansin sa kanya dahil halos lahat nung tao sa jeep ay tulog at pagod. 

What are the odds na ito yung ipapasa as a course requirement for his subject sa Friday? Hindi niya alam kung kaninong student ito but for sure, hindi niya student itong si  **Byun Baekhyun** .

Binasa niya yung paper at na-amaze naman yung professor dahil sobrang complex but clear nung topic na diniscuss. Ang ganda rin ng pagkakasulat ng mismong paper. Although there are a few grammatical errors - it can be ignored and the paper is still great. 

Narinig niya kanina na nagpapatulong ito magpacorrect at nagpapaconsult sa… kaibigan niya? But shouldn’t there be a final consultation kaninang hapon? Hindi ba siya nagpaconsult sa subject teacher niya?

Kinuha nung professor yung red ballpen niya na nakasukbit sa may bulsa ng polo niya at saka binilugan yung mga dapat i-correct. Mostly naman punctuations lang ang problema kaya the professor didn’t mind correcting it. Pagkatapos niya basahin at bilugan yung mga mali, nagsulat siya ng maiksing note sa may likod nito at dahan-dahan na nilagay sa may braso ni Baekhyun yung papel niya.

After siguro ng kalatahing oras, nagising si Baekhyun at tumingin sa paligid niya. Lagpas na siya ng dalawang kanto sa street nila kaya mabilis siyang bumaba, dala yung papel na hindi man lang niya napansin na corrected na. Pagkababa niya, naglakad na si Baekhyun pauwi.

Nilagay muna ni Baekhyun yung gamit niya sa may lamesa at saka pumunta sa may kwarto niya. Mabilis siyang naligo at saka nagpainit ng tubig para sa cup noodles niya. Kinuha niya na ang gamit niya at saka nagsimula na ayusin ang dapat niyang ayusin.

Napansin naman niya na yung draft niya ay may kulay pula na tinta at kumunot ang noo niya. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ng mabuti ang papel niya at nagulat nung makita niyang corrected na ito. May mga bilog yung mga maling punctuation, tapos may guhit yung mga pinapabagong mga sentence… Tapos sa may likod ng papel, may nakasulat na maliit na note.

_ “Amazing paper! Only a few revision and you’re done. Congrats!” _

_ \- Sir Ant. _

__

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na yung professor kanina na katabi niya sa jeep ay chineck yung gawa niya. Nakakahiya dahil nakatulog si Baekhyun na basa-basa yung papel niya pero he’s still thankfull dahil kahit papaano, naayos na yung dapat niyang ayusin. Wala na siyang gaanong poproblemahin.

Pero kailangan niya mag-thank you.

Nakakahiya dahil hindi naman niya ito professor at hindi niya rin naman binayaran yung pag-revise nito sa paper niya. Huminga na malalim si Baekhyun at saka tinawagan ang mga kaibigan niya para manghingi ng tulong.

“Baek? Ano yon?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, maingay pa sa background nito kaya naman feeling ni Baekhyun ay nasa labasan pa rin itong si Kyungsoo.

“Huy, ready ka ba sa chica?”

“Anong chica nanaman yan? Pero sige, g lang ako. Naghihintay ako kay Jongin eh, nakapila don sa may counter.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo ba… Pauwi ako kanina tapos sumakay ako ng jeep… Tapos, sumakay rin yung ka dept. ni Chanyeol na professor… Tapos, nakatulog ako habang binabasa yung paper na ipapasa ko sa Friday… Ngayon, nagising ako tapos bumaba na ko kasi dalawang kanto na yung lagpas ko… Alam mo ba, nakita ko ngayon yung paper ko – maayos na! Bitch, nirevise niya yung paper ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Totoo ba?! Picturan mo nga! Gago ang swerte mo! Teacher pa nag-revise ng paper mo… Kala ko ba yung kaibigan mo yung mag-rerevise?”

“Hindi ko nabigay kasi may tinapos ako kanina. Pero sabi niya “amazing paper” daw…”

“Tanginang yan… Swerte mo naman. Ikaw ha, may magnet ka sa mga professor ah.” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

“Hinaan mo naman yung boses mo jan, Kyungsoo. At hindi no! Siguro nakita niya lang na ampanget ko matulog pag pagod kaya naawa sa akin at tinama yung paper ko… Pero kaya ako tumawag, kasi may tatanong ako.”

“Oh ano yon?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

“Ano kaya magandang token of appreciation? Like… nakakahiya naman no kung hindi ako magbigay kahit maliit na bagay. Dapat nga babayarana ko yung kaibigan ko para i-correct yung paper ko eh, mas lalo na ngayon kasi professor pa yung nagcorrect.”

“Food? I mean, pag research nga, food yung binibigay mo sa panelist.” Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

“Good point. Sige, mag-iisip ako ng magandang food na ibigay. Thank you, Kyungsoo. Kain kayo ng maayos ni Jongin!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka binaba yung tawag.

Tinignan niya yung papel niya at ngumiti.

Minsan talaga may mga guardian angel na binibigay si Lord. Sana laging si Sir Ant ang katabi niya sa jeep.

\---------

Gumising si Baekhyun ng maaga. Kinausap niya yung kakilala niya sa class na handle ni Sir Ant para malaman kung anong oras ito pumapasok. Bibilan niya kasi ito ng coffee pero ayaw naman niya na lumamig ito kaya naman nagtanong siya sa mga students na handled nito kung anong oras pumapasok yung professor.

Ang sabi nila, 8 AM daw lagi ito pumapasok kaya naman sakto sa pasok ni Baekhyun kinabukasan. Naligo agad si Baekhyun at saka nagpalit ng maayos na damit. Inayos niya na ang mga gamit niya at bag niya at saka umalis. Hindi niya kasabay sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo ngayon dahil mamaya pa ang pasok nitong mga to.

Bumili na siya ng coffee sa Starbucks at binilisan niya bago pa niya makita ulit si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung regular si Chanyeol na pumupunta dito pero mas maganda na yung sure kaya binilisan niya yung pagbili ng coffee at saka pumunta sa loob ng university.

Pumunta naman siya sa faculty at saka tinignan ang oras. 8:30 na kaya naman sa tingin ni Baekhyun ay nandito na yung professor.

Sana lang wala si Chanyeol.

Kumatok si Baekhyun sa may pintuan nung department at saka binuksan yung pintuan. Pinasok niya ang ulo niya at nakita niya na nag-iisa yung professor sa loob ng faculty.

“S-Sir Ant? Good morning po…” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oh? Good morning. You’re the one from the jeep last night, diba?” Tanong ni Sir Ant ng nakangiti. Sana talaga lahat na lang nga taong makita ni Baekhyun ay nakangiti kahit na sobrang aga pa lang.

“Yes po, sir… May I come in po?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sure, come in. Ano ba yung pinunta mo dito?” Tanong ni Sir Ant.

“Ah eh sir… Nakita ko po na ni-revise niyo po yung paper ko kagabi. Nakakahiya po pero I appreciate it po, sobra. Hectic po kasi ng schedule ko kaya po nakatulog ako sa jeep kagabi habang nagrerevise… As a thank you po, I brought you some coffee. Hindi ko po alam kung umiinom kayo ng coffee pero wala po akong maisip na gift eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka nilapag yung cup ng coffee sa desk nung professor.

“Wait, you didn’t have to. I did it on my own kasi napansin ko na hindi pa revised yung paper mo. You didn’t have to buy something for me.” Sabi ni Sir Ant.

Parang bigay na ata ng langit si Sir Ant sa lahat ng estudyante.

“Nakakahiya po sir. Okay na po yon, sorry po sa abala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“It’s really okay. Next time, if ever na mangyari to ulit, you don’t need to buy me something – okay? But I appreciate the thought. Thank you. By the way, bakit nga pala hindi pa revised yung paper mo? I’m sure there was a final revision kahapon ah. Di ka nagparevise sa professor mo?” Tanong ni Sir Ant.

“Ah… Hindi po eh. Hindi ko pa po kasi tapos to kahapon…” Pagsisinungaling ni Baekhyun.

“Ganon ba? Well, next time, you have to finish it early para hindi ka na mag-rush.” Sabi ni Sir Ant at tinignan ni Baekhyun yung mga papel nito sa desk at nakita na shortcut lang pala yung “ant”. Anthony pala ang pangalan nito.

“Yes po… Sorry po ulit, sir.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti.

“Don’t mention it. Well, I have to go now since may class ako ng 8:45. Your paper is great, I’m sure your professor will like it.” Ang sabi nung professor at saka tumayo.

Bigla namang bumukas yung pinto at pumasok si Chanyeol na dala ang bag niya. Oo nga pala, may klase rin si Chanyeol ng 8:45 sa pagkakatanda ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ah, professor mo si Sir Chan?” Sabat naman ni Sir Anthony at tumango na lang si Baekhyun. Tumigil na ang puso at utak niya, hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin o kaya kung anong gagawin niya. Nakakahiya dahil naabutan siya nito.

“May binigay lang po kay Sir Ant. Sige po, una na po ako… Good morning po ulit.” Mabilis na lumabas si Baekhyun ng pintuan at saka lumayo sa faculty. Hindi niya alam kung anong idadahilan niya kaya mabuti na na umalis siya bago pa siya tanungin ng marami ni Chanyeol at mabisto.

“Sir Ant? What did my student need from you?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at saka pumunta sa desk niya.

“He just gave me coffee for checking his paper. Hindi ata siya nakapagpa-revise sayo kasi hindi niya pa tapos? I checked his paper and he gave me a coffee in return. He’s a bright kid, Sir Chan. Una na po ako sa class ko.” Sabi nung professor at saka lumabas ng faculty.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol. Tinanong niya si Baekhyun kahapon at sabi nito “okay” na siya sa paper niya. Tapos ngayon malalaman niya na ni-revise ng co-prof niya yung paper nito?

If anything, this is by-passing him.

He needs to talk to Baekhyun.

\--------

“Hey everyone, kindly pass to the front your papers. I won’t be accepting late papers okay? If you can’t get it done today then I won’t accept it.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinasa naman ni Baekhyun yung paper na printed. Medyo confident siya na maganda yung gawa niya at magugustuhan ni Chanyeol since corrected na ito ng co-prof niya. Pero hindi pa rin kampante si Baekhyun don. 

Other than that, he’s happy na tapos na siya sa final requirement niya sa subject na to. Sana lang mataas ang makuha niya para maipasa niya yung bagsak niyang midterm kay Mrs. Choi.

Pero marami pa siyang dapat ipasa at may written exam pa siya kaya hindi pa siya makakapagpahinga. 

“I’ll start grading this, this weekend… You can have the rest of my time to finish your tasks in other subjects. Don’t make any loud noise, alright? Baekhyun, please come outside, I need to talk to you about something.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinabahan naman agad si Baekhyun. Na-corner na siya ni Chanyeol kaya wala na siyang takas. Alangan namang sabihin niya na hindi siya makatayo para lang hindi ito makausap.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at sinundan ang professor niya sa labas. Naglakad sila ng medyo malayo from the classroom at dumistansya naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, I asked you cleary last Wednesday if you needed me to check and correct your paper. Sabi mo hindi. Now, malalaman ko na yung co-prof ko ang nagcheck ng paper mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at kinipkip ang mga braso sa dibdib niya.

“Sir, hindi ko pa po kasi tapos yung gawa ko last Wednesday. Kaya po hindi ko po napacheck sa inyo. It was just a coincidence kung paano niya po nacheckan yung paper ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun at pinanood siyang mabuti ni Chanyeol.

“That is?”

“Po?”

“That is what coincidence? Anong nangyari? Paano niya nakuha yung paper mo?”

“Nung W-Wednesday po ng gabi, sabay po kami ni Sir Anthony umuwi and nakatulog po ako. Pag gising ko, may check na po yung paper ko.”

Kumulo naman ang dugo ni Chanyeol at agad na marahan na hinawakan si Baekhyun sa braso, “Sabay kayong umuuwi?”

“Ha? Hindi… Nagkasabay lang kami sa may j-jeep… Tsaka bitawan mo ko… May makakita pa sa atin. Wag ka mag-alala sir, minor corrections lang ang ginawa niya. I’ll show you the paper na cinorrect niya if you’re hesitant to give me a grade that my paper deserves.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka tumalikod matapos na bitawan siya ni Chanyeol. 

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa classroom, pumipintig ang mga tenga dahil hindi niya talaga kaya na tumabi kay Chanyeol ng hindi kumakabog ang puso niya. Ang init nung hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol kanina at sobrang na-miss ni Baekhyun yung paghawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol ng ganon. Pero alam naman niya na Chanyeol’s head is clear at naka set na ang lahat.

Whatever that warmth he felt nung hinawakan siya nito, he needs to let go of it.

\--------

Naglalakad na papunta sa gate ng school si Baekhyun nung makita niya si Sir Anthony na maraming dalahain. Pasahan ng mga makakapal na papers ngayon kaya andami niyang bitbit. Laptop niya, mug niya, tapos yung maraming makapal na papel.

“Sir Ant - tulungan ko na po kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan naman siya nung professor. “Byun, hello. You can carry this one, thank you.” Ani nung professor at inabot kay Baekhyun ang laptop niya at maraming susi. Susi siguro ito ng locker, bahay at ng kotse ni Sir Anthony kasi ang daming nakasabit sa iisang keychain. Dinala ito ni Baekhyun at saka naglakad sa may tabi nung professor.

“Pasahan rin po ba nung iba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango si Sir Ant. “Yes, mahaba haba nanamang pagbabasa at pag grade ang gagawin ko this weekend.” Sabi ni Sir Ant. 

“Kaya niyo yan sir, yung akin nga nacheck niyo within a jeepney ride eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Sir Anthony. “You’ve got a point. But I double check a students’ work kasi. Ayoko na may ma-miss when it comes to checking kaya naman matagal ako magcheck. Speaking of submission, naipasa mo na ba yung paper mo?” Tanong ni Sir Anthony habang naglalakad sila papunta sa faculty room.

“Yes sir, napasa ko na po. Thank you nga ulit pala doon sa pag-correct sir.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Nginitian siya nung professor, “You’re welcome.”

Doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na parang magkasing tangkad at magkasing age lang pala si Sir Anthony at si Chanyeol. Grabe, parang lahat ng nasa department nila Chanyeol ay matatangkad. Kasi pati yung isa nilang kasama sa faculty ay matangkad din.

Pumasok na sila sa faculty at sakto naman na nandoon si Chanyeol. Nagchecheck ito ng papers at suot suot nito yung salamin niya habang may hawak na red ballpen. Napatingin ito kay Baekhyun pero iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Chanyeol at nilapag ang laptop ni Sir Anthony sa desk nito.

“Thanks for helping me carry this, Baekhyun. Pauwi ka na ba?” Tanong ni Sir Anthony. 

“Yes po…”

“Mhm okay, take care on your way home. Wag na magpaabot ng rush hour dahil mahirap na sumakay pag umabot ng rush hour.” Sagot ni Sir Anthony.

“Sige po, kayo rin sir, wag kayo papaabot ng rush hour.” Kumaway pa si Baekhyun at hindi man lang tinignan si Chanyeol ni isang beses bago lumabas ng faculty.

Chanyeol internally scoffs, kala mo naman napakaclose na nung dalawang ito. Mas alam ni Chanyeol kung paano ang rush hour, maraming beses na niyang hinatid si Baekhyun ng ganoong oras kaya naaasar si Chanyeol. Kung mag-usap yung dalawa parang ang tagal na nilang magkakilala eh nagkasabay lang naman sila sa jeep. 

Chanyeol used to drive Baekhyun to and from the school all the time, mas alam niya kung paano pumunta sa bahay ni Baekhyun, mas alam niya kung anong itsura ng apartment nito. That’s why he’s irritated dahil nag-uusap yung dalawa na para bang araw-araw sila nagsasabay umuwi. 

Natigilan naman si Chanyeol sa malalim niyang pag-iisip. 

He  _ used  _ to drive Baekhyun to and from the school all the time. Mas alam niya kung paano pumunta sa bahay ni Baekhyun at mas alam niya kung anong itsura ng apartment nito. Pero… kahit na alam niya, hindi na siya pwede bumalik don for no plausible at valid reason.

Sinabi niya kay Baekhyun na Baekhyun shouldn’t be risking his education for him at ginagawa naman ito ni Baekhyun. Iniiwasan niya si Chanyeol, ni hindi na nga siya tinitignan nito sa mga mata katulad ng dating mga panakaw nilang tingin. Baekhyun is wiping him out of his life katulad ng ginusto ni Chanyeol. Pero there is this unsettling gut feeling within Chanyeol naa nagagalit whenever he tries to think about it. 

He’s the one who pushed Baekhyun away kaya dapat hindi siya nagtataka kung bakit sobrang ilap na nito sa kanya ngayon. At mas lalong hindi dapat ni Chanyeol pansinin ang mga interactions ni Baekhyun at ng ibang tao dahil Baekhyun is a free man. He can do whatever the hell he wants at walang makakapigil sa kanya para gawin yon. Not even Chanyeol. 

_ Pinakawalan mo eh, wag kang magagalit pag tumingin sa iba. _

Teka tumingin sa iba? It’s not like Baekhyun and Sir Anthony are dating. There’s no way in hell that Baekhyun is seeing Sir Anthony like he did with Chanyeol.

Right?

May kumatok sa pintuan ng faculty, “Sir, susi niyo po. Baka hindi ka makauwi.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binigay ang mga susi ni Sir Anthony na nalimutan niyang ibigay.

“Nako, buti na lang naalala mo.” Sabi ni Sir Anthony. Kumaway ulit si Baekhyun matapos niyang iabot yung susi ni Sir Anthony at saka naglakad na palabas.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol…

_ Bakit na kay Baekhyun ang susi ni ?Sir Anthony? _

\--------

Nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit may kumakatok sa pinto niya ng alas-singko ng hapon. Wala namang sinabi sila Jongdae or Kyungsoo na pupunta sila at wala rin naman siyang inorder na kahit ano. Tumayo si Baekhyun at saka naglakad papunta sa pintuan niya. Binuksan ni Baekhyun pinto at laking gulat niya nung makita niya na si Chanyeol yung nasa labas ng pintuan.

“C-Chanyeol? Anong ginagawa mo dito-”

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng pintuan at saka sinara ito bago tinignan si Baekhyun. “A-Ano?”

“Kayo ba ni Anthony?” Halos mabilaukan naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling yung tanong na yon.

“Saan naman nanggaling yan-”

“Just answer the question.” 

“Teka nga, Chanyeol. Pupunta ka dito sa bahay ko, papasok ka ng walang pasintabi tapos tatanungin mo ko? Daig mo pa ang pulis ah - at saan naman nanggaling yang tanong na yan?” Galit na sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang pumunta si Chanyeol dito tapos bigla siyang tinanong ng ganitong bagay.

“Basta - just answer it.”

“Ano naman kung kami ni Sir Anthony?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol at nagpintig ang mga tenga niya, “What? Baekhyun… W-Why?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun. 

“Ano ka ba, Chanyeol? Ano bang pumasok sa isip mo at bigla mo na lang naisip na kami ni Sir Anthony? Hindi ba sinabi ko na sayo kanina? Nagkasabay nga lang kami. Bakit mo naman biglang inisip na may nangyayari sa amin? Ganon ba ang tingin mo sa akin? What - tirador ng professors?” Tanong ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol could feel the hurt in his voice. 

“Kala ko ba malinaw na, kala ko ba tapos na - bakit ka andito ngayon? Sige nga Chanyeol, sagutin mo nga. Hindi ko dapat ine-explain yung sarili ko sayo dahil wala ka na doon kung meron mang nagyayari sa akin at sa ibang tao. Stop confusing me, please… Nasagot ko na yung tanong mo kaya pwede ka na umalis.” Ani ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol. 

Lumapit ito kay Baekhyun at kinuha ang kamay nito, bago niya tinignan ng mabuti ito… “I was hurt… Akala ko nagsisinungaling ka.” Ani ni Chanyeol at kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun.

“Nagsisinungaling? About saan? Kay Sir Anthony? I am telling the truth, Chanyeol. Wala naman talagang nagyayari-”

“Not about that… I thought you were lying when you admitted that you like me.” Natigilan naman si Baekhyun.

“Why would I lie about that?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kasi… You just told me you like me tapos, after mo akong iwasan ng paulit ulit, makikita kita na may kasamang iba? You and Anthony were talking like you knew each other for a while and… well, I got j-jealous at naisip ko na baka nagsisinungaling ka lang when you admitted na gusto mo ako.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ikaw naman ang may kasalan kung bakit kita iniiwasan eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kaya nga… I’m sorry.”

“But you got jealous?” Tanong ulit nung estudyante at namula naman ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol. “Oo…” Sagot nito. 

“Why?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun at hinatak siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa may maliit na loveseat ni Baekhyun. Umupo sila doon at naghintay naman si Baekhyun ng sagoot ni Chanyeol. “Look… Akala ko kasi, if I end this relationship with you, mawawala na yung infatuation ko sayo. I mean, to be honest, I couldn’t see what lies ahead of us so I was hesitant… Pero nung umalis ka - the feelings just got stronger… I was holding back from coming to you kasi I know that I hurt you. But I jumped to conclusions at naisip na baka you’re with Anthony… I got so jealous…”

“So in short… y-you like me too?” 

Shit. Ang rupok rupok ni Baekhyun. Hindi dapat tumitibok ng ganito yung puso niya, dapat galit siya kay Chanyeol kasi ang tagal nito na realize na gusto niya rin si Baekhyun. Kailangan galit siya kasi pinakawalan muna siya ni Chanyeol bago nito marealize na gusto niya rin si Baekhyun.

Pero hindi eh… Ang lakas talaga ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Tumango si Chanyeol at pumikit na lang si Baekhyun. “Anong gagawin natin ngayon? Where do we go from here?”

“Pwede naman akong manliga- no, liligawan muna kita… Then when you feel like it’s the right time… We can be boyfriends? Only if that’s what you want.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol na seryosong seryoso. “Sige, since pinahirapan mo pa ako… Manligaw ka muna.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti naman ng malaki si Chanyeol.

“Okay… I’m sorry by the way… For putting you through that.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun. 

“Ayos lang… Pero pano mo muna nalaman na gusto mo ko? Bukod sa nagselos ka kay Sir Ant…”

“There isn’t a certain time pero… You don’t really care too much for someone if you’re just fuck buddies. I found myself thinking if you’ve eaten, if you’re sleeping well, kung maayos ka ba nakauwi… I just started caring for you… And look, I’ve had a lot of fubu before and I don’t look at them the same way I look at you.”

Kinikilig si Baekhyun putangina.

“H-Huwag ka na nga mag english… Napipikon ako sayo eh.”

\--------

“Kumain ka na ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakaupo sa may lamesa ng kusina niya. 

“No, maaga pa naman for dinner.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka tinignan si Baekhyun na naghahanap ng makakain sa mga cabinet at ref niya. “Eh, hindi ako nakapag grocery pa… Wala akong maluto. Order na lang tayo ng food.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol na binuksan ang cellphone niya.

Si Baekhyun, lumapit kay Chanyeol para tignan kung anong bibilin nito.

“Let’s not eat fast food… Alam kong sawa ka na jan.” Ani ni Chanyeol at umupo si Baekhyun sa kandungan ni Chanyeol at inikot naman ni Chanyeol yung braso niya at niyakap si Baekhyun.

“Chicken na lang sa Kenny Rogers? Para hindi naman puro fried ang pagkain mo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Bahala ka, ikaw naman ang bumibili.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Umorder na si Chanyeol at umungot naman si Baekhyun nung nakita kung gaano katagal ito bago dumating. “1 hour? Gutom na ako nyan… Dapat McDo na lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapag ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya.

“Dinner time kaya matagal ang mga deliveries… Hayaan mo na, at least hindi fast food ang kakainin mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka tumayo. Pumunta sila doon sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at si Chanyeol, akala mo siya ang may ari ng apartment.

Binuksan ang TV, binuksan ang aircon at saka naghanap ng palabas sa Netflix. Di bale, Netflix naman ni Chanyeol yung naka sign in sa TV.

“Ah, ikaw pala yung nanonood ng Kdrama sa netflix ko…” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit sino pa ba? May iba ka bang binigyan ng password?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. “Wala… Ang akala ko lang nalog out ko yung Netflix ko dito… Nagtataka ako ba’t may Kdrama sa watch list ko palagi…” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at saka humiga sa kama ni Baekhyun na parang siya talaga ang bumili nito. 

Hindi naman nagreklamo si Baekhyun at tumabi kay Chanyeol kahit na masikip ang kama. Double sized lang ang kama niya tapos higante itong si Chanyeol kaya masikip talaga. 

“Ano ba panonoorin natin? Nagugutom na ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Saglit lang yun… Darating na rin. Wag ka na magalit.” Ani ni Chanyeol at saka hinalikan si Baekhyun sa sintido bago namili ng palabas.

Kinilig ulit si Baekhyun dahil ang tagal na since nung huli siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol at hindi siya makapaniwala na pwede na ulit nilang gawin yung mga bagay na ginagawa nila dati. Speaking of that, maybe Baekhyun could do something to keep himself occupied while waiting for the food. 

“What?” Hindi nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil naghahanap pa rin ito ng panonoorin at nagtaka nung hinarang ni Baekhyun yung mukha niya sa TV. 

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil nagpapacute sa kanya ang matagal ng cute na student.

“Ano?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umupo ng maayos. Kumandong nanaman si Baekhyun sa kanya at nilagay ang mga braso niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

“Gutom na ko…”

“Para sa akin or sa pagkain?”

“Hindi ka ba pagkain? I thought you are a meal.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nakapout pa. Nanggigil si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“You’re right, I am.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka hinalikan si Baekhyun. Nilagay niya yung mga kamay niya sa balakang ni Baekhyun at saka mapusok na ginalaw ang mga labi niya.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung bottom lip ni Baekhyun at agad namang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang mga labi niya. Pinasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at saka inilibot ito. Tinikman ni Chanyeol lahat ng dapat niyang matikman at saka kinagat ang labi ni Baekhyun.

Napaungol naman si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap at kung hindi man halata, mayroon siyang pain kink at gustong gusto niya pag nagiging rough si Chanyeol sa kanya. Marami silang oras, isang oras pa bago dumating ang pagkain nila kaya naman hindi nagmamadali si Baekhyun. 

“Shit…” Humiwalay si Chanyeol sa halik at saka naman iginiling ni Baekhyun ang balakang niya. Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang mga halik niya papunta sa leeg ni Baekhyun at pinupog ng halik ang maputing balat nito. Hindi naman tumigil si Baekhyun sa pag giling ng pwet niya sa tite ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang dahan-dahan na pagtigas nito.

Itinaas ni Chanyeol yung damit ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang mainit nitong katawan… Kinapa ni Chanyeol pataas ang dibdib nito at saka pinisil ang dede ni Baekhyun habang nag-iiwan ng mga marksa sa leeg nito. Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi dahil sobrang nakakalibog ang bawat hawak at bawat dila ni Chanyeol. Maraming sensasyon ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun mula sa kamay, bibig, dila, at mismong tite ni Chanyeol.

Matigas na ito sa loob ng pants niya at kada giling ni Baekhyun ay nararamdaman niya ang init nito. Gusto niya na lang na ipasok ang tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ng butas niya at kantutin ang sarili gamit ito hanggang sa labasan silang dalawa. Pero kailangan niya muna ng prep kasi matagal na rin since nung huli nilang ginawa ito.

Sa laki ba naman ni Chanyeol, milagro na lang kung hindi masaktan si Baekhyun pag pinasok niya ito. 

Tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang damit ni Baekhyun at pinupog ng halik ang dibdib nito. Katulad ng leeg ni Baekhyun, pinuno rin ni Chanyeol ng mga marka ang maputing balat ng dibdib ni Baekhyun hanggang sa satisfied na siya sa gawa niya. 

Tinignan niya si Baekhyun habang sinisipsip niya ang balat ni Baekhyun tapos pinalibot niya yung labi niya sa utong ni Baekhyun na mamula mula pa. Sinipsip rin iyon ni Chanyeol at narinig niya ang maliit na ungol galing kay Baekhyun. Sobrang sarap ng bibig at dila ni Chanyeol sa balat ni Baekhyun, mainit at basa ito at lumalamig ang iniwan niya ng halik pag lumilipat siya ng ibang pwesto.

Pinaglaruan ni Chanyeol ang mga utong ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mamaga ang kanyang mga labi tapos puno na ng laway ang dibdib ni Baekhyun dahil sa dami ng kanyang mga halik.

Hindi naman nagpahuli si Baekhyun at saka tinanggal ang damit ni Chanyeol. Siya naman ang humalik sa matipuno at matigas na katawan ni Chanyeol. Nag-iwan rin siya ng mga halik at marka niya pero hindi niya doon tinuon ang malaking parte ng atensyon niya.

Ang tagal na nung huling beses niyang natikman ang tite ni Chanyeol at nagsisinungaling si Baekhyun kung sabihin niya na hindi niya inisip ito. Binaba ni Baekhyun ang mga halik niya hanggang sa umabot siya sa taas ng garter ng pants ni Chanyeol. Hinatak niya ito pababa kasama yung underwear ni Chanyeol at kusa namang lumabas ang dila ni Baekhyun para basain ang labi niya.

Nilagay na ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng ulo niya at pinanood si Baekhyun habang tinitignan niya ito.

“Tayo ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinunod naman ni Chanyeol ang gusto nito. Tumayo si Chanyeol sa may gilid ng kama at pinanood si Baekhyun na humiga. Nilaylay ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa gilid ng kutson at binuksan ang bibig niya. Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol.

“Tangina… Nakakalibog ka talaga.” Ani ni Chanyeol at dinuraan ang kamay niya bago hinagod ang sariling burat. Naghintay si Baekhyun hanggang sa ipasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng tite niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Malalim na umungol si Chanyeol nung maramdaman niya ang init ng bibig ng estudyante niya. Dahan-dahan niyang nilabas pasok ang tite niya hanggang sa kalahati na ang nasa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun naman, kahit na hindi siya ang bino-blowjob, nasasayahan at nasasarapan siya dahil he likes it when Chanyeol moans his name. Masarap rin para sa kanya na may malaking tite na tumatama sa lalamunan niya.

“Fuck, baby… Sarap ng bibig mo.” Ungol ni Chanyeol at tinira ang bibig ni Baekhyun ng mabagal. Umungol naman si Baekhyun habang tinatanggap ang tite ni Chanyeol.

Nilabas muna ni Chanyeol ang tite niya para makahinga si Baekhyun at tinignan siya nito bago nilabas ang dila niya… “Sige na, alam ko namang gusto mo ng tirahin yung bibig ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun at hindi na mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili. Parang nawala na lahat ng self control ni Chanyeol at ipinasok hanggang sa dulo ang tite niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun.

Napapikit na man si Baekhyun dahil nabanat ang bibig niya pero tinanggap niya ito. Hindi nagtagal, mabilis na tinira ni Chanyeol ang bibig ni Baekhyun na para bang ito ang butas niya. Hindi na siya nag alintana kung Baekhyun is gagging or choking – sobrang sarap ng bibig nito at bumabakat sa column ng leeg ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalaki at kalalim ang burat ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya.

Nilabas ulit ni Chanyeol ang tite niya, “Haaah – fuck, isa pa – kantutin mo pa bibig ko, sir…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at nakinig naman si Chanyeol at ipinasok ang kabuuan ng tite niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun.

Kinantot at binayo ni Chanyeol ang bibig ni Baekhyun at naiyak na si Baekhyun dahil pakiramdam niya ay hindi na siya makakahinga dahil sa sobrang lalim ng tite ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang pake – ang sarap sarap ng tite nito at hindi siya papayag na hindi niya ito ulit matikman, wala siyang pake kahit mangawit pa ang bibig niya sa kakatira ni Chanyeol.

“Ikot ka… I wanna eat you out.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napaungol naman si Baekhyun. Umikot si Baekhyun at hindi na ang ulo niya ang nakalaylay sa gilid ng kutson kundi ang pwet niya. Itinaas ni Baekhyun ang mga binti niya at binuksan ni Chanyeol ang drawer niya.

Kinuha niya ang isang bote ng lube pero nilagay niya muna ito sa gilid. Hawak hawak ang hita ni Baekhyun, inamoy ni Chanyeol ang butas ni Baekhyun at binasa ang mga labi niya. Amoy strawberry talaga si Baekhyun at kulay strawberry din ang butas nito kaya naman parang dessert si Baekhyun na kanina pa tinatawag si Chanyeol.

Gamit ang mga malalaki niyang kamay, binuksan ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun at saka pinanood na kumindat ang butas ni Baekhyun. Dinilaan ito ni Chanyeol ng isang beses habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun at malakas naman na umungol si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap.

Basang basa ang butas ni Baekhyun pati na ang dila ni Chanyeol kaya naman mabilis na nailalabas pasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa butas nito. Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ng sobrang lalim ang dila niya sa butas ng estudyante niya at saka iginalaw ang dulo nito. Umungol ng malakas si Baekhyun at napahawak sa buhok ni Chanyeol.

Idinuldol ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya para mas lumalim ang dila nito, “Tangina ahhh, shit laliman mo pa… Sarap-“ Ang lakas ng ungol ni Baekhyun kaya naman alam ni Chanyeol na nasasarapan talaga ito sa ginagawa niya.

Lumayo si Chanyeol at saka pinaglaruan ang butas ni Baekhyun. Matapos non, dinuraan ni Chanyeol ang butas ni Baekhyun hanggang sa maging basa na sa laway ito. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng lube ang kanyang mga daliri tapos pinasok ang isa sa loob ng masikip na butas ni Baekhyun.

Parang hinigop ng gutom na gutom na butas ni Baekhyun ang matabang daliri ni Chanyeol at umungol. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at saka tinulungan na ipasok ni Chanyeol ng mas malalim pa ang daliri nito.

“Ahhh sarap ng daliri mo…” Ungol nito ni Baekhyun na halatang lumilipad na ang utak dahil sa sobrang libog.

Ang sikip ni Baekhyun kaya medyo matagal bago ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang pangalawa niyang daliri. Ang laki ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol kaya kahit na dalawa pa lang ang nasa loob ni Baekhyun, pakiramdam niya ay punong puno na ang butas niya.

Ibinuklat ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya hanggang sa mabanat at lumuwag ang butas ni Baekhyun para sa pangatlo niyang daliri.

“Shit shit shit… Haaa ang sarap…” Malakas at matinis na ungol ni Baekhyun. Ilang segundo matapos yon, tatanggalin na sana ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya pero pinigil siya ni Baekhyun.

“Pasok mo pa yung isa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pumikit naman ng ilang ulit si Chanyeol bago nagmura. “You want a fourth finger baby? Gusto mo ng pang apat pa para paluwagin ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango tango si Baekhyun hanggang sa masunod ang gusto niya.

Malakas na umungol si Baekhyun at saka pinakiramdaman ang pagpasok ng pang apat na daliri ni Chanyeol. Sobrang sakit pero sobrang sarap – parang mababaliw na si Baekhyun.

Mabilis na tinira ni Chanyeol ang butas niya gamit ang apat niyang daliri pero bago pa labasan si Baekhyun, hinugot na ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya.

Pinanood ni Baekhyun na lagyan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya ng lube at ikinalat ito. Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang mga binti ni Baekhyun hanggang sa nakatupi na sa dalawa si Baekhyun, at ipinasok sa loob niya ang malaking tite nito.

Sobrang laki ni Chanyeol, maugat at mataba, parang pinupunit ng dahan dahan si Baekhyun.

“Ahhhhhh tangina, Chanyeol… Ang sakit…” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya pinakinggan ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maipasok ni Chanyeol hanggang sa dulo ang tite niya.

Basang basa na ang butas ni Baekhyun at ang dulas nito sa loob kaya naman parehas silang malakas na umuungol.

Matagal ng nalimutan yung Netflix na binuksan ni Chanyeol – hindi pa nga sila nakakanood ay tinitira na si Baekhyun ng hilaw.

“Ahhh – shit, sige na kantutin mo pa ako… Please!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at madali namang kausap si Chanyeol. Kinantot niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa tumitirik na ang mga mata nito dahil sa sobrang sarap. Ngawit na rin ang panga ni Baekhyun dahil hindi na ito sumasara sa mga pag-ungol ni Baekhyun. Masyadong malaswa ang mga tunog na nagagawa ng pagtama ng mga balat nila sa isa’t isa pero mas nag-uudyok ito kay Chanyeol na galingan ang pagtira sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Binayo niya ng paulit ulit si Baekhyun, hanggang sa sumisigaw na si Baekhyun dahil tumatama ang ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya. Wala na silang paki kung may kapitbahay si Baekhyun - basta alam lang nila, sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman nila.

“Tangina sobrang sikip mo pa rin - hayok na hayok ka talaga sa tite noh? Miss na miss mo na siguro tong burat ko.” Ungol ni Chanyeol at sinikipan pa lalo ni Baekhyun ang butas niya.

“Oo - fuck, miss ko na makantot ng tite mo… Harder please -” Ungol ni Baekhyun at diniinan pa ni Chanyeol ang pagtira sa kanya. 

Sobrang nakakalibog ni Baekhuyn habang kinakantot siya kaya naman malapit ng labasan si Chanyeol. His dick kept twitching sa loob ni Baekhyun at alam nito na lalabasan na ang professor.

“Putok mo sa loob… Please.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol groans. Kinagat niya ang labi niya at ipinasok sa pinakamalalim na bahagi ng katawan ni Baekhyun ang tite niya at saka tinamuran ang butas niya.

Umungol si Baekhyun at hindi na kailangan pa na jakulin siya dahil kusa na siyang nilabasan at umabot ang kalat niya sa kanyang dibdib at mukha.

Parehas silang hinihingal at inayos ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Hinugot niya ang tite niya sa loob at pinanood na ilabas ng butas ni Baekhyun lahat ng tamod na pinutok niya sa loob. Pinaayos niya ng higa si Baekhyun at tumabi sa kanya.

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang bukas ng TV at huminga ng malalim - “Nakakahiya naman kay Netflix, siya pa ang nanood sa atin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun bago yumakap kay Chanyeol, mabilis pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib.

“Wait, I have a question.” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hums, “Ano yon?”

“Ba’t nasayo yung susi ni Sir Ant?”


	4. Chapter 4

Parang maiiyak na si Baekhyun sa sobrang pagod niya. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya pa ang isang araw na puno ng exams. Finals na kasi nila, written exams to be exact and super duper na ang review niya beforehand but there are still concepts na nahihirapan siya. That’s why sobrang aral niya. Last day na ng exam niya bukas and kailangan niya ito ipasa.

After ng exam, wala na siyang aalahanin. Pwede na nga siyang hindi pumasok if it wasn’t for the attendance. Na-submit niya na lahat ng kailangan niyang isubmit at napresent niya na lahat ng kailangan niyang ipresent. What’s left to do is to finish the exam tomorrow at saka umattend ng mga classes for attendance. Kaya ni Baekhyun ito.

Or at least kakayanin niya. 

Pagod na siya - he needs some sleep at kailangan na rin niya kumain kasi kaninang umaga pa ang huli niyang kain… Umaga na ulit ngayon. 

Naka-turn off ang cellphone niya kaya naman hindi siya nadidistract ng kung ano mang mga distractions niya sa buhay. Tulad na lang ni Chanyeol. 

For sure, kanina pa siya nito tinatawagan at tinetext kahit na sinabi niya na hindi siya sasagot ng kahit ano mang tawag o kaya naman text kasi nga mag-aaral siya. Chanyeol urges him to open his phone kada mag-bbreak siya pero ayaw ni Baekhyun - baka kasi matuloy yung procrastination niya. Iidlip na lang siya pag-break niya.

Tsaka isang araw na lang naman eh - siguro naman kayang tiisin ni Chanyeol na hindi siya makausap for a whole day. At least sa tingin niya. 

Kaso, maya-maya lang, may kumakatok na sa pinto niya ng disoras ng gabi at tumayo naman si Baekhyun para tignan kung sino ito. Hindi naman siya nagpadeliver ng kahit anong pagkain kaya hindi niya alam kung sino yung kumakatok sa apartment niya ng ganitong oras. Sinilip niya kung sino ito at nakita na si Chanyeol ito. 

Huminga siya ng malalim at binuksan ang pinto.

“Chanyeol… Sabi ko naman diba bukas na lang tayo mag-”

Bago pa niya matuloy ang sinasabi niya, lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at yumuko para halikan siya sa labi. Namula naman si Baekhyun kasi napakabastos ng ugali ni Chanyeol. At least patapusin niya muna magsalita si Baekhyun.

“I won’t distract you, I promise. In fact, I brought my stuff para sabay tayo mag-aral… You don’t have to be wary of me distracting you - however, I’ll get mad if hindi ka pa kumain. You texted me this morning, at sabi mo kumain ka na but I doubt na kumain ka ng lunch or dinner.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinaas yung paperbag na McDo. Favorite ni Baekhyun ang dala niya.

“Di ko alam kung blessing ka ba or distraction pero alangan pauwiin kita ng ganitong oras.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinara ang pinto matapos pumasok ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bahay. 

Pumunta siya sa may lamesa kung nasaan nilalabas ni Chanyeol ang mga pagkain sa loob ng paper bag. Pag si Chanyeol talaga ang bumili ng pagkain, parang lagi niya bobondatin si Baekhyun at kakatayin. Sobrang dami niya palaging binibili kahit na hirap na si Baekhyun ubusin ito. 

“Papatabain mo talaga ako?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Of course, you need to be healthy.”

“McDonald’s isn’t healthy, Yeollie…”

“It’s the thought that counts, baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa noo. “Kumain ka na dyan while I set up my things. I’m sure okay lang naman sayo kung dito ako magwowork or mag-aaral, right?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Yes, as long as hindi mo ako guguluhin. I badly need to ace the exam tomorrow, it’s a big part of my grade - pag bumagsak ako baka mawala ako sa program.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol. Habang kumakain si Baekhyun, inayos ni Chanyeol yung study table niya. 

Double kasi yung study table ni Baekhyun, he used to have a roommate kasi - so Chanyeol will be using the second study table na katabi nung kay Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo ba ng coffee?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at humindi si Chanyeol. “I just had mine, pero later I’ll have one. Thank you, baby… After mo eat, study na ulit, okay?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Umoo naman si Baekhyun at saka kumain na ulit.

After niya kumain, bumalik na siya sa kwarto niya at lumakad papunta kay Chanyeol na may suot na airpods at nag-ccheck ng papers. 

Hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi at natawa naman si Chanyeol, “Sure ka na hindi ikaw ang mangddistract sa akin?” 

“Nope, kiniss lang kita kasi ang seryoso mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka umupo sa upuan niya. 

“I have to be, baka hindi ka makapag-aral if I’m not serious.” Ani ni Chanyeol. Umirap naman si Baekhyun at saka binalikan ang inaaral niya kanina bago dumating si Chanyeol. 

Nag-aral sila for 45 minutes tapos magbbreak sila for around 10 minutes and then balik ulit sa aral. Pagpatak ng alas-singko ng umaga, natulog na sila dahil may exam si Baekhyun ng 10 AM. 

Ginising siya ni Chanyeol ng 8:40 at naligo sila - oo sila, sabay na para hindi na malate. May dala rin naman kasi si Chanyeol na damit pamasok kaya doon na lang siya naligo. Hindi na sila nag breakfast sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil wala naman silang kakainin don. Instant noodles lang ang pagkain sa bahay ni Baekhyun at cereal. Nag-drive through na lang sila sa Starbucks tapos kinain on the way yung breakfast. Binaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa may kanto kasi hindi pa siya kailangan sa school hanggang 10:30, may bibilin daw itong book. 

Pumasok na si Baekhyun sa school at saka nag-exam. Five minutes before sila mag-start nag text si Chanyeol sa kanya.

_ Yeollie: Hey baby, goodluck on your exam. I know you can do it, you studied so hard for this and it will pay off. You have the will of a tiger so I know you will ace this. I love you.  _

Tangina. Pakilig. Paano makakafocus si Baekhyun sa exam ngayon? 

_ Hyun: Okay po, love you. _

Hindi naman na pinagligaw ng matagal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Medyo matanda na sila para sa ganon, tsaka basically nagliligawan na sila for the whole two months na magkakilala sila so it doesn’t really matter kay Baekhyun kung hindi pa ganoon katagal nanliligaw si Chanyeol.

Pinapatay na yung mga phone nila at saka pinalagay ang mga gamit sa harap. Nilagay na ni Baekhyun yung bag niya sa harap at saka nag-take ng exam niya.

\---------

Lantang gulay si Baekhyun after exam. Six hours siya nag-exam at parang wala na talagang laman ang utak ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang talaga at pinakain siya ni Chanyeol this morning, kung hindi, baka wala na siyang naisagot. Tinext niya si Chanyeol at saka sinabi na tapos na siya mag-exam. Buti pa talaga sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo, tapos na mag-exam kahapon pa at nagpapahinga na ngayon.

Mga ilang minuto ang lumipas, nagtext na si Chanyeol at sinabing naghihintay siya sa parking.

_ Hyun: Okay punta na ko sa parking. I’m really tired po :< _

_ Yeollie: Sure, baby. Do you want something to eat now or sleep ka muna? I think you should eat first before ka mag-sleep. _

_ Hyun: Eat muna ako, gusto ko ng sinigang. Do you know how to cook sinigang? _

_ Yeollie: Hindi pero marunong ako umorder. Sige na, come here para makauwi na tayo. Dun tayo sa condo para makapagrest ka ng maayos, I’ll just lend you some clothes. Pag uwi natin, eat na agad then sleep, okay? _

_ Hyun: Yes sir. _

_ Yeollie: Don’t tease, baka hindi tayo makauwi at abutin dito sa car. _

_ Hyun: JOKE LANG HEHE PAGOD NA PAGOD AKO PLEASE LANG _

Naglakad na si Baekhyun sa may parking lot at sakto naman na nakita niya si Sir Anthony na papasok ng sasakyan nito.

“Hey, Baekhyun… Kamusta exam? Parang kulang na kulang ka sa tulog ah?” Tanong nung professor sa kanya.

Medyo kinabahan naman si Baekhyun kasi katabi lang nung sasakyan ni Sir Anthony yung sasakyan ni Chanyeol at kahit na tinted ito, alam ni Baekhyun na nasa loob si Chanyeol dahil naka-ilaw na ang headlights nito.

“Okay lang po, sir. Medyo hindi naman po ako nahirapan pero pagod lang. Pauwi na po kayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, being polite lang naman siya.

“Yup, kakatapos ko lang mag proctor. May hinihintay ka ba na friend or someone? Ba’t nandito ka sa parking?”

“Ah… Opo, hinihintay ko po yung friend ko, hahatid daw po kasi ako eh, papunta na po siya dito - nag CR lang po ata.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman yung professor.

“Is that so? Alright, I have to get going kasi may kailangan pa akong ipasa before midnight na mga grades. See you around and congratulations on finishing the exam. I’m sure you did great.” Sambit nito at kumaway naman si Baekhyun, pinanood na umalis yung sasakyan ni Sir Anthony na umalis.

Pagkaalis nito, agad na binuksan ni Baekhyun yung pinto ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol at nakita na nakasimangot ito.

Hay naka - eto nanaman.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa may passenger’s seat at saka sinara yung pinto. Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol para halikan ito pero umurong naman si Chanyeol.

“Friend pala ah.”

Baekhyun sighs, “Narinig mo naman yung usapan namin diba. Wala namang malisya doon diba?” 

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Bitter lang kasi siya kasi sinabi ni Baekhyun na friend siya. 

“Oh diba, wala naman mali. Ba’t ka nakasimangot jan? Ayaw mo ba ako makita?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol. 

“Ayaw mo ata ako makita, busy ka ata kakaselos mo jan kay Sir Ant eh nagtatanong lang naman yung tao. Mag jeep na lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at bago pa niya matanggal yung seat belt niya, hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya at nagpout.

“Ikaw talaga, wala naman akong sinabi na ayaw kitang makita. Nakakabadtrip lang talaga yong Sir Anthony na yon, ireto ko nga para magkajowa na.” Ani ni Chanyeol at umirap naman si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol na ang lumapit at humalik kay Baekhyun at nginitian siya.

“Sorry na, please? Wag na magalit, let’s eat sinigang na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at naghintay na halikan siya ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun gives in, ayaw na niya magtampo-tampuhan, pagod na siya at gusto niya na talaga ng sinigang.

Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol at nilagay ang seatbelt bago nagdrive paalis.

\-------

Pagdating nila sa bahay ni Chanyeol, nilatag na ni Chanyeol yung hapagkainan habang nagshoshower si Baekhyun ng katawan. Sabi ni Baekhyun, para daw hindi na siya maglilinis mamaya at diretso tulog na siya. Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ng CR, nakita niya na hinihintay na siya ni Chanyeol sa may kusina. 

“Kain na tayo, Yeollie…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol bago pumunta sa kusina. Umupo na sila sa may dining table at nagsimulang kumain.

“Nahirapan ka ba sa exam?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“A little pero good thing, hindi ako na mind-blocked. What about you? Kamusta yung prinoctor mo?” Ani ni Baekhyun habang kumakain. 

“Ayos lang sila, very well behaved unlike the others I proctored before.” Banggit ni Chanyeol. Matapos nilang kumain, nagpahinga lang si Baekhyun tapos natulog na siya doon sa kama ni Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagrecord na ng grades. 

Chanyeol slept early, mga 9 palang tulog na siya dahil pagod rin siya - Baekhyun is the warmest person to sleep with and parang gusto na lang ni Chanyeol na matulog with him for the rest of his life.

\--------

“Kailan daw lalabas ang result? 2 PM?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Wala silang pasok ngayon, thankfully. Pero ngayon kasi ang release ng results ng exam na halos one week na nila hinihintay. Kinakabahan ng sobra si Baekhyun even though Chanyeol reassured him na okay lang yan at mataas ang makukuha niya. Sabi naman ni Baekhyun, hindi siya maniniwala hanggang di niya nakikita - hindi naman kasi written exam ang finals nila kay Chanyeol. Ibang subjects ang may written exam.

“Oo, mamaya daw. Saan kayo?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Dito ako kay Jongin, kadarating ko lang.”

“Me here in Sehun’s.” Sagot naman ni Jongdae. 

“Ay taray nasa bahay ng mga jowa.” Ani ni Baekhyun at parang nakita niya yung irap ni Kyungsoo kahit na naka-voice call lang sila.

“Kala mo siya wala.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae.

“Nasa bahay ng jowa, eh yung jowa? Wala, umalis. May dadaanan daw siya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Oo, nandito siya sa bahay ni Chanyeol pero wala si Chanyeol kasi may dadaanan daw ito sa bahay ng friend niya. Malapit na ito umuwi kasi kanina pa ito umalis, mga three hours na siya wala at sabi niya ay saglit lang siya.

“Oh sige na, kakain na kami tanghalian. Byeee.” Bati ni Jongdae at nagbabye naman na sila. Nung matapos ang call, sakto namang dumating si Chanyeol na dala ang gym bag nito.

“Yeollie, nag gym ka pala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol. “Yeah, napadaan na ko so why not? Where you waiting? Sorry…” Ani nito.

“Okay lang, tulog naman ako… Pero lalabas na yung results ng exams today, I’m nervous.” Nagpout pa ito at bumaba naman si Chanyeol sa height niya para halikan siya sa labi. “Cute, don’t be nervous though. You’re the best.” Sabi nito at yumakap naman si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman pawisan or amoy pawis si Chanyeol dahil after nitong mag-gym, naliligo ito sa shower room nung gym at saka nagpapalit ng damit. 

“Hmm sabi mo eh, what are you gonna do now?”

“Cuddles?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at pinagmasdan ng buo ang boyfriend niya na nakatingin din sa kanya.

Suot nito ang hoodie ni Chanyeol - well, lagi naman niyang suot ang mga hoodies ni Chanyeol, nothing new. Marami kasi si Chanyeol na hoodie, ganito ang lagi niyang suot lalo na dito sa bahay. Pagbibili siya ng isang hoodie, kailangan in all colors available. Kaya laging hoodie at saka tshirt ang suot ni Baekhyun kapag manghihiram siya ng damit. 

Ang laki ng damit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ang professor kasi ay XL samantalang si Baekhyun ay XXS - talagang huge difference kaya naman halos malunod na si Baekhyun sa mga damit ng boyfriend niya. Tapos ang cute pa nito dahil he looks so soft and so dainty, gusto na lang siyang yakapin ni Chanyeol whenever he could. 

“You’re adorable, kaya you don’t have any other options but to cuddle.” 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun nung bigla siyang buhatin ni Chanyeol at saka dinala sa may kama. Niyakap siya nito at dinaganan, although hindi naman napipisa si Baekhyun - mabigat kasi si Chanyeol at para siyang mapuputulan ng hininga kaya tinulak niya ito at instead, siya ang yumakap.

“Let’s just stay like this hanggang mag 2.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

\--------

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Wake up!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya at nagising naman si Chanyeol dahil nilulundagan siya ni Baekhyun sa tyan niya.

“What is it?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na kalmado lang. 

“Yeollie, look! I only got 3 mistakes in total for all of the exams I took…” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng malawak ang ngiti. Bumangon si Chanyeol at tinignan ang oras. Nakaidlip ata siya ng isang oras… 

“I told you that you’ll do well. I’m so proud of you, baby…” Bati ni Chanyeol at niyakap ang boyfriend niya na sobrang saya pa rin. Siguro para sa iba, three mistakes is already a big deal, pero kay Baekhyun - that’s enough. He took five exams at in total, tatlo lang ang mali niya… He’s fine with that.

“You did so great, baby… Let’s order some food to celebrate later for dinner. Or do you want to go on a date?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nag-isip naman si Baekhyun habang namumula ang mga pisngi niya. 

“Let’s just have dinner here, magluluto ako, is that okay? I-I’ve been looking at this recipe kasi…”

“That would be great, whatever you want, babe… Pero I have a reward for you for doing well on the exam.” Chanyeol says at kumunot naman agad ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil wala siyang idea kung ano man ang reward ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Pera ba?” 

Natawa naman yung professor, “Nope.”

“Ay… Charot only, hehe… Tell me kung anong reward.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Nope, later na. For now, let’s get to the grocery store cause I’m convinced wala na talangang laman ang ref ko.”

\--------

“Baekhyun, we don’t really have to do this if you aren’t up for it. I mean, I know this is kind of new to you and you probably don’t want to try it out… It’s dumb that I said it’s a reward.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman makasagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung paano ba ang magiging reaksyon niya.

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikita niya yung mga gamit na ito, nakita niya na ito before pero hindi naman niya inaasahan na makikita niya ito in person… At galing pa kay Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s friend, yung pinuntahan niya kanina, is a sex toys shop owner at kinuha ni Chanyeol doon yung mga sex toys na dala niya ngayon. Regalo daw sa kanya yon at kinuha lang ni Chanyeol today… Pero hindi naman naisip ni Baekhyun na itong araw din nila gagamitin.

“N-No… I mean, I’m comfortable with trying new things out… Pero kinakabahan ako kasi I don’t know if I will like it or not… I don’t want to ruin the mood kasi.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at saka isa isang hinawakan yung mga laruan.

“It’s okay, baby… If you want to try it… we can assess muna what you want to feel and what you don’t want to feel…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umoo si Baekhyun. He really wants to try it out. For some reason kasi, he feels like Chanyeol could give him so much more.

It’s not like what Chanyeol is giving him isn’t enough - there’s just a lot of potential for the sexual life to be spicier and they could explore a lot of things together. Wala namang humahadlang sa kanila para mag try ng new things.

“Let me just ask a few questions… First, do you like pain?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at hindi naman siya nagulat nung mabilis na umoo si Baekhyun. During their previous activities, halata naman ni Chanyeol na Baekhyun has a pain kink pero hindi niya alam to what level of extent Baekhyun’s pain kink is.

“Okay - let’s put it this way… On a scale of one to five, five being the most painful, how much pain do you want to experience?” Tanong nito at nag-isip naman si Baekhyun.

“Four.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Tumango si Chanyeol, “Another question, do you like being restrained? Like, handcuffs o kaya naman yung leg spreader… Handcuffs, well sa wrists siya… and leg spreader, basically nakakabit siya sa may ankles at connected siya dito sa steel na to, so that your legs won’t close. We also have a rope, para sa buong katawan...”

Napalunok si Baekhyun, “I w-want that…”

“Are you sure?”

One hundred percent sure na tumango si Baekhyun.

“Alright, next… Tell me the top five kinks you have.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na nakakatense pala at nakakatigas ng tite ang question and answer portion ng BDSM sex nila.

“Wait… I like choking, semi-public sex… h-humiliation kink… Ano pa ba… I also like pain katulad ng sinabi ko kanina and yung last uhm… Nakakahiya kasi yung last, baka kasi ayaw mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at yumuko, pulang pula na ang mukha niya at nararamdaman niya na ang unti unting pagtigas ng tite niya sa loob ng shorts niya.

“Tell me, I promise I won’t judge.” Sambit ni Chanyeol at hinawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun na tumatakip sa mukha niya.

“Diba gusto ko pag tinatawag kitang “sir”? May mas gusto kasi akong itawag sayo…”

“Daddy?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at namula lalo si Baekhyun sabay tungo. “It’s hot, babe… Don’t worry. Actually, since nasa discussion na rin tayo about this, tatanong ko nga sayo kung comfortable ka with calling me that… I like it. It’s one of my top fives too…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, relieved na hindi lang siya sa kanilang dalawa ang may kink doon.

“Since we established what we like… How about we get started?”

\-------

“B-Bakit kailangan mo muna itali with the necktie?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Chanyeol na itali ang mga wrists niya gamit ang isang silk necktie na kinuha ni Chanyeol sa damitan niya.

“I want to be sure that the rope won’t scrape your skin. Baka may maiwan kasi na marks and at baka masakit tomorrow, it’s better na less ang maramdaman mong pain bukas, the rope can irritate your skin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mahigpit na tinali ang mga wrists ni Baekhyun. Tapos kumuha ulit siya ng isa cloth na silk, mas mahaba kesa doon sa necktie at saka tinali ang mga ankles ni Baekhyun together. Nung natali niya na ang wrists at ankles in Baekhyun, saka niya lang kinuha yung manila rope. Pinagdikit ni Chanyeol ang ankles at wrists ni Baekhyun at saka tinali ang mga ito together with the rope. 

Hindi talaga makakagalaw si Baekhyun dito. It’s up to Chanyeol how he’ll manhandle Baekhyun later and although Baekhyun is nervous about it dahil he’s basically giving every movement to Chanyeol - he trusts him at alam niyang Chanyeol won’t do anything to make him uncomfortable.

Chanyeol turns him to the right side at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun, he’s so exposed in a way at Chanyeol has access to his hole - basically, he can do anything he wants to do. 

“Look at you, baby… You’re so helpless - pero gusto mo to diba? Ginusto mo to? You want to feel helpless and you want to feel vulnerable to me.” Sambit ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun habang hinahalikan niya ang balat ni Baekhyun sa leeg at balikat. Malambot ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa balat niya - it doesn’t match with the tone of his voice na parang dine-degrade si Baekhyun.

“Sagot.” 

“Yes, daddy…” It feels good to let that out. Ang tagal na niyang gusto itawag kay Chanyeol yon.

“Good boy…” Bati ni Chanyeol at saka iginapang ang mga daliri sa katawan ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mahawakan nito ang malambot na mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Kung gugustuhin ni Chanyeol, ipapasok na lang niya ang tite niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun and he could fuck him till tomorrow at walang choice si Baekehyun kundi ang tanggapin ito but Chanyeol didn’t do that. Instead, lumuhod siya sa kama at hinawakan ang kabilang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun bago itinaas ang kamay niya at saka malakas na sinampal ito. 

“Ah!” Napahiyaw si Baekhyun dahil sa sakit pero right after nung sampal, naramdam niya ang tingling sensation sa balat niya at kinagat niya ang labi niya - masarap ito and he wants Chanyeol to spank him more.

Hindi naman na kailangan sabihan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at saka sinampal naman yung kabila. “Fuck!” Sigaw ulit ni Baekhyun. He’s struggling out of the ropes dahil gusto niya ilayo yung katawan niya sa sakit as a reflex - pero right after the pain, kusang bumabalik ang katawan ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol as if he’s asking for more.

“Gustong gusto mo na sinasampal ko ang pwet mo? Talk about being a slut…” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagtwitch ng tite niya. Slut - alam niyang he’s always been a slut but to hear it from Chanyeol makes it so much more exciting and pleasurable. Nakita naman ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon ng katawan ni Baekhyun when he said that word… Baekhyun said he has a humiliation kink and Chanyeol will gladly humiliate and degrade him.

“You’re actually getting off from being called a slut?” Rinig niya na sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango siya, “Then I guess we need to establish na your slutiness is only for me.” Ani ni Chanyeol at saka hinampas ulit ang pwet ni Baekhyun.

“Ahh- daddy…” Iyak ni Baekhyun. “Diba gusto mo to? Gusto mong sinasaktan kita because you’re that much of a slut for pain? Siguro kapag pinasok ko tong tite ko sa butas mo without preparing you, you won’t complain from the pain…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinagluruan ang butas ni Baekhyun. Namumula na ang pwet ni Baekhyun at for sure, magpapasa ang mga hampas ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang paki. He loves being treated like a slut.

“Putang-” Naputol na lang ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun nung biglang hampasin ni Chanyeol ng sunod sunod ang pisgi ng pwet niya. Pulang pula na ito and Chanyeol likes it that way. Bakat na bakat ang kamay niya sa mga pisngi and he loves the feeling of being territorial. Siya lang ang makakagawa kay Baekhyun nito. 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun nung biglang tinanggal ni Chanyeol yung rope. Pero hindi nito tinanggal yung pagkakatali ng mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal niya lang yung nasa ankles ni Baekhyun. 

“A-Anong gagawin mo?”

“I’m replacing this with the leg spreader.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka kinabit ang cuffs sa bawat ankles. Baekhyun whines nung biglang hinila ni Chanyeol yung leg spreader at bumuka ang mga binti ni Baekhyun. He feels so exposed to Chanyeol pero wala siyang magawa - his ankles and wrists are bound. 

“Ahhh shit-” Ani ni Baekhyun nung bigla siyang ibinaliktad ni Chanyeol. Now, he’s laying on his stomach, with his hands to his chest and his hole opened for Chanyeol. 

Nakita niya na kinuha ni Chanyeol yung lube sa gilid ng kama at naramdaman niya ang malamig na mga daliri nito sa butas niya. “Ang sikip mo nanaman… There’s no use fucking you almost everyday, I don’t think you’ll ever get used to being fucked by my cock.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka pinasok ang isang daliri niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

“Daddy, I can handle more… Please…” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun.

“You want more? Gusto mo pa ng daliri ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. “Yes…”

“Beg.”

Dumilat si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol na nasa likuran niya. “H-Ha?”

“Magmakaawa ka.” 

Iba ang aura ni Chanyeol pati na rin yung tono ng boses niya - he’s in his dominant mind and he’s expecting Baekhyun to follow everything that he’s going to say. Baekhyun is the sub here - he needs to listen to Chanyeol. At saka gusto naman ni Baekhyun yung ganito - gustong gusto niya na maramdaman ang tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya at kung gusto ni Chanyeol magmakaawa siya - gagawin niya ito.

Kahit na nahihiya, inurong ni Baekhyun papunta sa daliri ni Chanyeol ang pwet niya. “Please… I can handle it… Bigay mo na sakin…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol, lalong dumadagdag ang pagkahiya ni Baekhyun. He’s feeling so humiliated.

“You can do better than that. Beg o iiwan kita dito?” 

Nagpanic naman si Baekhyun kasi ayaw niya na umalis si Chanyeol at iwanan siyang ganito. 

“No no - daddy, please please… bigay mo na sakin yung fingers mo… P-Please, I need it.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun habang namumuo na ang mga luha niya. 

Lalo namang tumigas ang tite ni Chanyeol, maybe he has a begging kink and he’s getting pleasure from seeing Baekhyun almost crying just for his fingers. Pinasok naman ni Chanyeol yung pangalawang daliri niya at saka ini-stretch si Baekhyun hanggang sa bumuka ang bibig ni Baekhyun dahil sa sarap. Ang taba at haba ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, kung gugustuhin ni Chanyeol na kantutin lang siya gamit ang mga daliri niya, Baekhyun would let him because this feels surreal.

“Do you want a third finger or not?”

“Gusto ko, daddy…”

“Then bakit ka tumigil? Beg more.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun habang namumula ang buong mukha pati na ang mga mata kapipigil sa mga luha niya. “Daddy, I’m sorry… Please, put in your third finger… P-Please, I really need it…” Sabi ni Baekhyun and he’s pressing back his ass to Chanyeol to prove his point. Chanyeol, satisfied, pushes in a third finger at napaungol naman ng malakas si Baekhyun. 

Lalabasan na sana si Baekhyun kaso may naramdaman siyang nilagay si Chanyeol sa tite niya at nung tinignan niya ito, nakita niya na nilagyan siya ni Chanyeol ng cock ring. Ang sakit na ng puson ni Baekhyun, gustong gusto na niyang labasan dahil he’s feeling so good from Chanyeol’s fingers pero this is about the painful pleasure - kailangan niyang i-endure ito.

  
  


Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun at kinuha ulit ang lube. Naghanda na si Baekhyun para ipasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niya kaso may naramdaman siyang pinasok ni Chanyeol pero maliit and it feels very familiar.

“Daddy - why are you putting a vibrator inside?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. He’s sure that it’s the small vibrator that he used before sa klase ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi naman siya sinagot ni Chanyeol at biglang pinasok nito ang malaki niyang tite sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Tumuloy na ang luha ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Ang laki ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, mas malaki sa tatlong daliri niya kaya naman pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay nababanat na ang butas niya. 

“Fuck ahh…” Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagsagad ni Chanyeol ng burat niya sa loob tapos yung vibrator ay tumutusok sa prostate niya. Biglang tumigil si Chanyeol and Baekhyun waited for him to do something at nung magsasalita na siya, pinindot ni Chanyeol yung remote ng vibrator and he put it in the highest setting.

“Ahhh! Shit! Daddy!” Napasigaw na lang si Baekhyun sa sarap at pati si Chanyeol, napaungol na rin dahil sa sikip ni Baekhyun pati sa vibration nung maliit na vibration na nakapress sa ulo ng burat niya.

Baekhyun is helpless, nakakabaliw na ang sarap at wala na siyanag ibang maisip kundi ang tite ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. He doesn’t care kung hindi siya makagalaw, he doesn’t care kung itali lang siya ni Chanyeol ng buong araw at buong gabi as long as he’s getting his dick. 

“Sarap mo, baby… I didn’t think this hole would feel any better.” Ani ni Chanyeol at saka nagsimulang bumayo ng napakabilis. Tumirik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at napahawak na lang siya sa bedsheet dahil pakiramdam niya ay mahuhulog na lang siya sa kama dahil sa lakas ng bayo ni Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun yelps nung kinuha ni Chanyeol yung buhok niya at hinatak siya pataas. Hinalikan siya nito ng matindi at pinasok ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun habang kinakantot ng madiin ang butas niya.

“Fuck fuck - sarap, daddy.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at hinampas ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya, leaving another hand mark.

“Really? Gustong gusto mo talaga ang burat ko no? You can’t live without it.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun habang malakas na umuungol, yung vibrator sa loob niya pati yung constant na pagbayo ni Chanyeol is tipping him over the edge. Tumutulo na ang tite niya at gustong gusto na lang niyang labasan.

“Yes! Yes daddy- tangina!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol groans. Ang init sa loob ni Baekhyun at basang basa, ang sarap din dung vibrations and he feels like he’s gonna come soon. It seems like alam na rin ni Baekhyun yon.

“Daddy, putok mo sa loob… Please- bigay mo na sakin yung tamod mo…” Ani ni Baekhyun, getting another spank from Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn’t need to worry about releasing inside Baekhyun, Baekhyun is taking birth control pills kaya naman pwedeng pwede niyang ilabas lahat sa loob.

“Of course, baby… Sayo lang lahat ng tamod ko…” Sabi ni Chanyeol and he removes the cock ring from Baekhyun’s cock. Isang bayo lang at linabasan na agad si Baekhyun. Nagkalat siya sa kama and Chanyeol’s hips stutters at pinutok niya lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol lays on top of Baekhyun at hinalikan niya ito sa balikat.

After their high, tinanggal na ni Chanyeol yung tali ni Baekhyun sa kamay pati na yung leg spreader. 

Dinala niya si Baekhyun na parang makakatulog na lang any moment sa CR, nilinisan siya and Chanyeol applied some lotion sa pwet ni Baekhyun and he massaged it tenderly to avoid bruising. Binihisan niya si Baekhyun at saka pinalitan yung bed sheets. Humiga na silang dalawa sa kama at bago tuluyang makatulog si Baekhyun, narinig ni Chanyeol ang bulong nito.

“Love you…”

“Love you too, baby…”

\--------

Walang umattend sa graduation ni Baekhyun. Since wala naman siyang parents at ang guardian niya which is yung tita niya ay nasa abroad, wala siyang magawa kundi tanungin si Chanyeol if he’s willing to be the one who go up to the stage with him. Siyempre, Chanyeol said yes. Hindi siya papayag na Baekhyun will go up that stage alone. Kaya instead of parents or other family members, si Chanyeol ang nagsabit sa kanya ng medal niya as a dean’s lister at isang fresh college graduate. 

No one looked at it a different way since hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang nag-iisang walang guardian na aattend. Even si Jongdae ay nagpasama kay Sir Ant dahil wala rin ang parents niya, nasa abroad din.

“Congratulations, baby… I’m so proud of you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nasa loob sila ng sasakyan. Dahil graduate na si Baekhyun, they plan on going on a short vacation right after the graduation. Pupunta lang naman sila sa south para mag-date and spend a few nights there. Baekhyun deserves it for being the most hardworking student. 

“Di naman ako magna cum laude…” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang may ngiti sa mukha niya.

“I don’t really care if you’re magna cum laude or not. Kahit nga hindi ka grumaduate na DL, I will still be proud of you, no matter what. You’re finally done with college and you’re gonna go to the real world, that’s an accomplishment and I’ll be proud of that.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa noo. 

Inabot naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang isang kopya ng graduation picture niya na wallet size kay Chanyeol. “Do you want it?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Kinuha naman ito ni Chanyeol at nilagay sa loob ng wallet niya, smiling down at it.

“Of course, I do. Pero gusto ko rin yung kasing laki ng frame, I want to put it in my bedroom.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nagblush naman si Baekhyun.

“Hm, sige bahala ka…” 

Sadly, wala pa silang outing na magkakaibigan dahil may kailangan pa puntahan si Kyungsoo pero this summer, they’re already planning to go out on their own. Hindi naman pwede na after college ay hindi na sila magkikita kita, hindi papayag si Jongdae ng ganon. 

“For now, let’s go home, pack our bags, and then make the most out of our little vacation.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

And with that, they leave the school.

\--------

As a graduation gift from Baekhyun’s tita, binigyan siya nito ng kotse. It isn’t the most expensive car but it’s also not the cheapest. She feels sorry na hindi siya naka-attend pero sabi ni Baekhyun, okay lang kasi siya naman ang nagpaaral sa kanya simula’t sapul. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to drive yet kaya he’s gonna take driving lessons at kukuha rin siya ng lisensya this summer para mas mapadali ang job hunting niya. Yes, Baekhyun doesn’t want to take after college. Gusto niya na magkatrabaho so he can start feeding himself at hindi na magrely sa tita niya na matanda na rin. 

Now, Chanyeol has been thinking of a nice graduation gift for Baekhyun. He thought of getting him a car first pero naunahan na siya ng tita ni Baekhyun doon. Besides, it’s too common and gusto niya bigyan si Baekhyun ng something nicer. Wala siyang maisip kaya he’ll just ask Baekhyun later.

Nasa hotel sila ngayon sa Batangas, spending their remaining days inside dahil napuntahan na nila ang mga gusto nilang puntahan na lugar around the area. 

“Yeollie, bagay ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang suot ang isang plain button up na nakatuck-in sa tight fitting pants. Bihira lang magdamit ng ganito si Baekhyun and to be honest, he looks ravishing. Kaya naman hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang tumingin ng matagal.

“Huy! Ano ba!” Namumulang sagot ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol. “Baby, you look so good. Kinda don’t want to go dinner na lang and just eat you.” 

“Gutom na po ako kaya pass. Unfair kasi ng katawan mo eh, lahat bagay sayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun referring to Chanyeol’s outfit. The man is simply just wearing a turtleneck, slacks tapos suit jacket and yet he looks so expensive. Well, Chanyeol is expensive - hindi naman siya lumaki sa hirap and he actually came from a wealthy family who owns chains of fast food restaurants and gas stations dito sa Pilipinas.

“Thank you but I’m saying the truth. Ang ganda mo tonight. But you look beautiful every night, don’t get me wrong.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Ehh nambola pa. Tara na please… I’m hungry.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Kakain sila sa isang fine dining restaurant today. Date night, as they’d like to call it. Siyempre, once in a while, they have to go out and eat - try out some food at maging romantic naman for once. 

Umalis na sila sa hotel and drove to the restaurant. From what Chanyeol heard, it’s a four star hotel kaya for sure medyo mahal ang mga food. Chanyeol doesn’t care about that anyways, gusto niya lang itreat si Baekhyun because Baekhyun deserves good food for once. Wala na atang ibang alam kainin si Baekhyun kundi McDonalds.

Pagdating nila sa restaurant, kaunti lang ang mga tao dahil pricey nga doon sa lugar na yon. Dinala na sila sa table nila at umorder si Chanyeol ng full course meals para sa kanila. Isa isang dumating ang mga pagkain at nabusog naman ng sobra si Baekhyun dahil doon. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sobrang dami nitong binili pero pag dating nila ng dessert, parang sasabog na lang si Baekhyun sa sobrang kabusugan.

“Baekhyun, kaya pa?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol at humindi naman si Baekhyun at pinaglaruan yung chocolate mousse niya. “Andami mo inorder, Yeollie…” 

“Yaan mo na yon, at least you liked the food. But, I want to ask you something… You see, wala kasi akong graduation gift sayo and I’ve been thinking hard kung anong gusto mo. I thought of something pero I don’t think you’ll like it. I don’t have any idea now. Kaya, what do you want as a gift?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Kailangan mo pa ba talaga mag bigay ng gift? I mean, this vacation alone, ikaw na ang nagbayad for everything. Even for this meal, ikaw ang magbabayad, kaya I don’t think you need to give me something. What did you have in mind ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“This.” Ani ni Chanyeol at may kinuha sa bulsa niya. Inabot niya kay Baekhyun ang isang susi na sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun ay susi ng condominium unit niya.

“I want you to live with me.”

\---------

It’s been roughly two to three years since grumaduate si Baekhyun. And yes, sila pa rin ni Chanyeol. They’re still going strong. Three years has passed at sobrang daming nangyari. Baekhyun got a job right after college sa isang company as an intern. Up until now, doon pa rin siya nagtatrabaho but he’s been promoted as an editor. Dati, runner lang siya na taga print ng mga papers pero now, he’s an editor for magazines. 

Chanyeol transferred universities. Ayaw na niya doon sa lumang university. He moved school a year after Baekhyun graduated. He’s still the same. He’s still strict and he’s still handsome - maraming nagkakagusto pa rin sa kanya without knowing na he’s dating someone who’s eight years younger than him. 

They are also planning on getting a house. Antagal na nila sa condo ni Chanyeol (Baekhyun said yes when Chanyeol asked him to move in with him) at nakapagsave up na rin si Baekhyun. Lahat ng pera na iniwan sa kanya ng parents niya ay nasa kanya na and he’s gonna use that for his savings. Medyo malaki naman ang kita niya sa trabaho and Chanyeol is a stable man who doesn’t really have to work pero since ayaw niya ng boring life, nagtuturo pa rin siya. He’s only 32 and there are still a lot of things he can do. 

Chanyeol’s family offered to look for a good place at sila na rin ang magbabayad pero Chanyeol didn’t want that. Ayaw din ni Baekhyun ng ganon dahil hindi pa naman sila kasal ni Chanyeol. Engaged pa lang sila ni Chanyeol at nakakahiya naman kung bibigyan na sila ng bahay agad agad. Kaya Chanyeol’s parents said na kapag nagpakasal sila, yun na lang ang magiging wedding gift nila para sa kanilang dalawa. Wedding gift na bahay at lupa? Only Chanyeol’s family can relate.

Baekhyun is still connected with his friends, they often catch up kasi close pa rin sila hanggang ngayon. Today is Friday kaya Baekhyun is really thankful dahil long weekend sila. Holiday kasi sa Monday kaya wala silang pasok. Ganon din si Chanyeol kaya naman they’re gonna use the long weekend for themselves. 

Coding ang sasakyan ni Baekhyun pag Friday kaya naman magpapasundo siya kay Chanyeol later. Halos sabay lang ang uwian nila. Laging 4 PM and uwian ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun naman, 5:30 kaya they always get to eat dinner with each other. Sa umaga, sabay rin silang gumigising kapag may morning classes si Chanyeol. 

_ baby hyun: daddyyyy  _

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa cellphone niya na tumunog habang kumakain siya ng lunch. Yes, kahit na three years later, Baekhyun is still his baby and it will remain that way. Mag-isa lang siya sa faculty and he’s eating alone kasi lumabas lahat ng teachers. Ayaw niya makisama today kaya nagpaiwan siya, besides, mas masarap ang luto ni Baekhyun sa kanya na adobo.

_ Daddy Yeol: Hey baby what’s up _

_ baby hyun: eating lunch po? _

_ Daddy Yeol: Yes baby. What about you? _

_ baby hyun: kakain pa lang hehe  _

_ baby hyun: daddy, sundo mo ko >< coding po ako today eh… pwede ba hehe? Are you busy? _

_ Daddy Yeol: never to you, baby. Sunduin kita ng 5:30. Should we eat outside or sa bahay na lang?  _

_ baby hyun: bahay na lang po miss ko luto mo. _

_ Daddy Yeol: ako hindi mo ba ako namiss _

_ baby hyun: nope _

_ Daddy Yeol: okay lakad ka na lang pauwi _

_ baby hyun: JOKE LANG NAMAN DI KA TALAGA MABIRO. LOVE YOU PO, MISS YOU EVERY SECOND  _

_ Daddy Yeol: You better mean that. Love you too. _

Kahit tatlong taon na, wala pa rin talagang kupas ang landian nila. 

\--------

“Miss mo ba ako?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dahil kanina lang, nag-uusap sila sa may balcony pero ngayon, buhat buhat na siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa bedroom nilang dalawa.

“Of course I do, I’ve been deprived since three weeks ago.” Ani ni Chanyeol, habang hinahalikan ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Nakiliti naman si Baekhyun at natawa habang nilalapag siya ni Chanyeol sa kama. Pinanood niya na hubarin ni Chanyeol yung tshirt niya at saka pants niya. Baekhyun did the same at saka pumunta siya sa gitna ng kama habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s body remained the same, matipuno, bato bato - borta pa rin. And Baekhyun loves that kasi ang dali lang para kay Chanyeol to manhandle him and both of them knows na Baekhyun likes that. In Chanyeol’s perspective naman, Baekhyun’s body also remained the same - if not it only got sexier.

His hips are wider now and his waist dips slightly… Mas malaman si Baekhyun compared dati and Chanyeol finds that sexy. Not only that but since they both got mature, both in their working life and in their sex life, Chanyeol thinks na mas sumarap ang fiance niya.

Baekhyun knows what he likes and what he doesn’t - Baekhyun also knows what can drive him crazy kaya naman every time he’s the one who takes control, he knows the spots and the things that can make Chanyeol lose his sanity every second.

“Sabi ko naman sayo, you can come to work and fuck me in the bathroom but you never do. Siguro ako na lang ang pupunta sa faculty… O kaya naman right after your class para you can fuck me in the classroom just like the old times.” Ani ni Baekhyun at hinampas ni Chanyeol ang gilid ng hita niya.

“You’re still the same old slut for my cock, baby… I’m glad that didn’t change… On fours.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis naman na sumunod si Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t have a lot of time tonight, he’s already rock hard in his pants and that’s because Baekhyun has been cockblocking and teasing him for weeks. Hindi na siya makapaghihintay ng mas matagal pa. Nilagyan niya ng lube ang mga daliri niya at prinep si Baekhyun. 

Pinasok niya sa masikip at makipot na butas ni Baekhyun ang daliri niya and he kissed Baekhyun’s body all over. Si Baekhyun naman, isang daliri pa lang, sarap na sarap na agad. He’s also suffering dahil sa pang-aasar niya kay Chanyeol. Gustong gusto niya na makantot nito, matagal na pero dahil inaasar niya, it can’t be helped na Chanyeol can’t dick him down.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang daliri niya and he scissors Baekhyun open, watching the way Baekhyun’s hole opens up for his cock. Pinatihaya niya si Baekhyun at agad naman na hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung mga binti niya to give more space for Chanyeol to work his hole.

“Ahh… Daddy, sarap…” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang finifinger siya ni Chanyeol. Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang third and last finger niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at mabilis na nilabas pasok ito, earning a loud moan from his fiance. 

Hinila siya ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ng madiin. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol at habang nilalaplap siya nito, hinatak ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s cock twitches and Baekhyun laughs at the reaction, he knows of Chanyeol’s hair pulling kink and it’s always fun to see him moan while his mind fails for a quick second. Not only that pero mahaba ang buhok ni Chanyeol that he always keeps in a bun, kaya it’s fun to play with.

“My god, you’re a vixen.” Ani ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang bote ng lube. Nilagyan niya ang tite niya at hinalikan si Baekhyun ng isa pang beses bago pinosisyon ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas nito. Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang burat niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at napaungol naman ng malakas ang nobyo niya. Yumuko si Chanyeol and he took Baekhyun’s attention away from the pain by sucking on his nipples. Humalinghing naman si Baekhyun sa sarap dahil he has sensitive nipples. Kinurot at dinilaan ni Chanyeol bago sinipsing ang mga utong niya, dahan dahan, nagsimula si Chanyeol na tirahin si Baekhyun.

“Fuck - daddy, ang sarap…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at mas lalong iprinisinta ang butas niya para tirahin ni Chanyeol. 

Humawak si Chanyeol sa headboard at saka mabilis na binayo ang butas ng nobyo niya. Masikip at masarap, mainit at yumayakap ang loob ng butas ni Baekhyun at hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na isagad ang burat niya hanggang sa nasa dulo na siya. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa leeg at saka mabilis na binayo kahit na nahuhulog na ang buhok niya sa mukha niya at medyo natatakpan ang vision niya. Pinisil niya ang leeg ni Baekhyun at agad naman na humawak si Baekhyun sa kamay niya. His cock visibly twitches and Chanyeol takes it na gustong gusto ni Baekhyun ng ganito. 

“You feel so fucking good. Wala pa rin nagbabago sayo, baby… Puta ka pa rin sa tite ko and you’ll stay like that till the end of time.” Ani ni Chanyeol at kahit na hindi makahinga, tumatango si Baekhyun. Binitiwan siya ni Chanyeol at saka mabilis na bumayo ulit. 

Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at tinaas ang lower half ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun cries out nung biglang dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya at saka pinasok ang dila niya sa loob nito. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun habang kinakain niya ito at sa oras na umiba ang tingin ni Baekhyun, may kalalagyan siya.

Hindi naman sinasadya ni Baekhyun na mapatingin sa itaas at putulin ang tinginan nila ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman agad na hinawakan siya nito sa leeg at mabilis na ipinasok ang burat niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Baekhyun hanggang sa hindi siya makahinga at napaungol naman si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanya. Bumabayo ng malakas si Chanyeol at parang mababali ang balakang ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang rough ng mga thrusts nito.

“Sa akin ka lang titingin, Baekhyun. Wala akong paki kung may tao man o wala jan sa kisame basta pag ako ang kumakantot sayo, sa akin ka titingin. I own you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mas hinigpitan ang hawak sa leeg ni Baekhyun. 

Binitiwan niya ito and Baekhyun gasps out for air while moaning. There’s too much pain and pleasure all at once at ang kaya na lang ni Baekhyun gawin ay ang umungol at isigaw ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“Do you understand me?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. 

Madiin na bayo ang natanggap ni Baekhyun at napaungol siya. “Sagutin mo ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Yes… Yes, daddy - I understand… T-Tangina…” Ungol ni Baekhyun ng mabilis na kantutin ni Chanyeol ang butas niya. “Harder. Harder please.” Ani nito. 

Sinunod naman siya ni Chanyeol at dahil wala na siyang ibang makapitan pa, humawak siya sa buhok nito. Chanyeol groans dahil alam niyang mahaba ang buhok niya at alam niyang gusto ni Baekhyun sabunutan siya. Not only that but he also enjoys getting his hair pulled. The sensation just sends straight to his dick.

Mas bumilis ang pagkantot ni Chanyeol at mas lumalim hanggang sa nakikita niya na ang pagbakat ng tite niya sa tyan ni Baekhyun. 

“Baby… I’m close.” Ani ni Chanyeol at ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pangaabuso ng tite ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya, kanina pa siya malapit lalabasan. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tite ni Baekhyun at sinalsal kasabay ng pagtira niya rito.

Maya maya pa, sumikip ang butas ni Baekhyun at nilabasan siya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol groans at sinagad niya ang tite niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun at saka pinutok lahat ng tamod niya. 

Chanyeol tips his head back and lets his other hand run through his hair, slightly flipping it while his ears are ringing dahil sa sobrang sarap. Baekhyun is still moaning dahil mainit ang tamod ni Chanyeol sa loob niya and Chanyeol is still slowly thrusting so that they could ride out their high.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun but he didn’t pull out… Hanggang sa makatulog na lang sa sobrang pagod ang nobyo niya dahil that’s just the first round.

\---------

It’s safe to say that Baekhyun is pregnant. It wasn’t a surprise for the both of them. Tinigil na ni Baekhyun ang pills niya and pinutok talaga ni Chanyeol sa loob a couple of times - it’s inevitable. Pero nagulat naman ang mga parents ni Chanyeol at piningot ang anak nila dahil nagawa pa nitong buntisin si Baekhyun bago sila ikasal. 

They found out when Baekhyun took three pregnancy tests two months after they had sex that night. Lately kasi, nasusuka siya, mahaba matulog,  _ super initin ng ulo _ , kahit walang ginagawa si Chanyeol - nagagalit siya. Not only that but his appetite grew and akala lang ni Chanyeol ay gutom ang nobyo niya that’s why he took the chance to feed him a lot. 

Hindi niya alam na Baekhyun is eating for two na pala. Natuwa kasi siya kasi Baekhyun isn’t a heavy eater. Parang ibon ito kumain, patuka tuka lang - kaya when Baekhyun started to eat a lot, Chanyeol took the opportunity to make sure that Baekhyun has a lot of food.

Hindi lang yon pero super emotional din ni Baekhyun. Wala namang sinasasbing masama si Chanyeol nor is he implying something pero Baekhyun is already either mad or sad. There’s no in between. Kaya naman nahihirapan siya ilugar ang sarili niya. They went to the doctors after the pregnancy tests showed positive. All three of them. Nagpacheck up sila and it turns out that Baekhyun is two months pregnant already and he is very healthy. 

The doctor commended Chanyeol for being a good fiance at binibigay ang lahat ng food na kailangan ni Baekhyun. Niresetahan sila ng vitamins and the doctor said that Baekhyun should also take care of his health. Binigyan siya ng list of food na bawal and although he loves coffee very much, hindi siya iinom for the next months para kay baby. For sure, iingitin siya ng fiance niya sa bahay pag nagmomorning coffee ito.

Baekhyun sleeps a lot now kaya naman naiiwan na gising si Chanyeol. Laging maaga natutulog ang nobyo niya at medyo tanghali na magising kaya naman Chanyeol knows that he’s resting and giving great health to the baby. The doctor also recommended na Baekhyun doesn’t stress himself dahil nasa early stages pa lang sila ng baby… The chance of miscarriage is big at ayaw nila mangyari yon kaya he needs to stay away from stress.

Si Chanyeol naman, he’s doing his very best para hindi mastress si Baekhyun and he’s a little close to getting a cleaner come every other day sa condo nila para maglinis. Si Baekhyun kasi ang madalas na naglilinis kaya nag-iisip siya kung kukuha siya ng cleaner. Kailangan niyang kausapin si Baekhyun in that matter. 

Baekhyun is sensitive sa greasy foods, ayaw niya ang amoy ng mantika so Chanyeol is careful not to fry anything kapag magkasama sila. Kapag sa lunch naman nila, si Chanyeol na ang gumagawa. He puts a lot of selection sa lunch box ni Baekhyun. Fruits, vegetables, protein at dessert. Hindi pwede mawala ang dessert, magagalit si Baekhyun. He’s happy naman that Baekhyun is eating everything.

Pero just as mentioned earlier, mainitin ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Sometimes Chanyeol just stay  mum para hindi na magatungan ang away na si Baekhyun naman ang nagsisimula. Yes, naghahanap ng away si Baekhyun pero pag pinatulan na siya ni Chanyeol, magtatampo ito at iiyakan si Chanyeol so the professor just keeps quiet. 

Alam naman ni Chanyeol and he understands that it’s because of the hormones kaya nagkakaganon si Baekhyun. He understands kaya most of the time, hindi na lang siya nagsasalita and he lets Baekhyun do or say what he wants to say.

Palagi naman nagsosorry si Baekhyun at the end of the day pag alam niyang mali siya. Chanyeol accepts it in a second because he knows that Baekhyun didn’t mean it. 

Hindi rin weird craver si Baekhyun at bihira siya mag crave ng anything. Gusto niya yung mga fruits na medyo mahirap hanapin pero at the end of the day, nakakakuha naman siya ng mga fruits na yon at Baekhyun eats all of them. As per vomiting, Baekhyun isn’t too nauseous in the morning at bihira siya magsuka pero when the morning sickness hits, talagang parang tutumba na lang si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang lala. That’s why Chanyeol is also worried.

He thinks he should talk to Baekhyun about taking an early maternity leave since sensitive ang pregnancy nila and this is their first baby so Chanyeol wants to make sure that everything goes well.

Chanyeol groans at the alarm clock nila. Walang pasok si Baekhyun ngayon, siya lang ang may pasok. May private birthday party ata kompanya ni Baekhyun kaya’t hindi kailangan pumasok. Hindi naman papasok si Baekhyun dahil Chanyeol told him to use the day wisely to rest. 

“Yeollie!! Alarm mo!” Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa nightstand at pinatay ang maingay na alarm. Hinalikan niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun at niyakap ito, “Sorry, baby… Sleep ka na ulit.” Ani ni Chanyeol at saka kinumutan ang nobyo. Tumayo na siya at pumasok sa kubeta para maligo. Hindi pa siya tapos maligo nung biglang pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng CR.

“Baby?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at narinig niya na nagtotoothbrush ang fiance niya. Siguro ay hindi na ulit ito nakatulog dahil sa alarm, kawawa naman ang baby niya. Pagtapos maligo ni Chanyeol, nag-ayos na siya at nakita na nakahiga si Baekhyun pero hindi pa ito bumabangon. 

“Luto lang po ako ng breakfast. Just stay here and rest.” Ani ni Chanyeol at humalik naman si Baekhyun sa kanya bago siya lumabas ng kwarto. Pumunta si Chanyeol sa kusina and he grabs some eggs and bacons para kay lutuin. Nagtoast siya ng bread at nilagay and eggs and bacons in between them to make a breakfast sandwich. Naghiwa rin si Chanyeol ng apples para kay Baekhyun and he pours them glasses of pineapple juice. Ito lang kasi ang gusto ni Baekhyun na juice. Ito lang ang tinatanggap ng tyan niya, no orange juice or apple juice - kahit yung favorite niya na lychee, ayaw ni baby kaya stick siya sa pineapple juice.

“Baby, tara na, kain na tayo.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa fiance niya na mabilis namang lumabas sa kwarto dahil gutom na. 

“Mukhang masarap ah, thank you daddy.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka hinalikan ang nobyo niya sa pisngi. Umupo na si Baekhyun sa may lamesa at saka uminom ng juice. “How are you feeling? Hindi ka ba nasusuka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“No, pero baka mamaya matutulog nanaman ako. I always get sleepy around 10 or 11…” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at pinanood na hiwain ni Chanyeol sa gitna yung sandwich niya. 

“That’s good for you, matulog ka if you feel sleepy. Do you want avocados? Hiwaan kita?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun. Umupo na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya and starts eating his breakfast.

“Ano oras ka po uuwi?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“4, baby… Laging ganon naman ang uwian ko.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at nagpout naman si Baekhyun. “Ano ba yan… Di ba pwede na wag ka na lang pumasok. Di mo ba ako namiss? Lagi tayo nasa work…” Pagpapacute ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“I can’t, baby… Lapit na midterm ng mga students so I need to catch up on my lessons. Don’t worry, tatawag ako every time I get a break. Tapos papadeliver na lang din ako ng food dito para hindi ka na magluluto. Matulog ka rin sa hapon, okay? Wag ka maghihintay sa akin…” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun habang nakapout.

“Daddy, can I have a request?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang fiance niya na kumain. 

“What is it?”

“Tali ko po buhok mo.” Ani ni Baekhyun at napatigil naman si Chanyeol.

“Tali as in pony? Basa pa yung laylayan, baka kumulot ang hair ko, baby…” Ani ni Chanyeol. “No, gusto ko i-braid itong side lang…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang part ng buhok ni Chanyeol na malapit sa tenga. 

“Isang side lang? Hindi ba mukkhang ewan yon?”

“No, maganda yon pag naka manbun ka na, it will look cool… Please?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

_ May pasok si Chanyeol, he feels a bit shy na nakabraid sa harap ng students… Tanggalin na lang niya sa kotse. _

“Sure, baby… Wag mo na lang ituloy hanggang baba kasi it’s damp pa.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Okay, pero subukan mo talagang tanggalin. Dapat mamayang lunch, picturan mo to. I want it to be there until you come home.”

_ Yare na.  _

“S-Sige…” Ani ni Chanyeol.

Tapos nilang kumain, Baekhyun gets to work at binraid ang buhok ni Chanyeol sa side. Muntik na nga tigasan si Chanyeol kasi he likes his hair being pulled. Tinali ni Baekhyun ito pero hindi pa tinali ni Chanyeol sa bun kaya nakapart lang yung buhok niya to the side.

“I love you, babye na… Don’t remove it ah, I will really be mad.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol. He knows that Baekhyun is serious, talagang magagalit ito and he doesn’t want to stress the baby kaya susunod na lang siya.

“I love you too, bye baby… See you later.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at saka bumaba na sa parking lot.

\--------

_ “Oh my god, nakabraid si sir? First time ko nakita yan… Ni hindi ko nga nakikita na nakalugay si sir tapos ngayon naka braid siya…” _

_ “Ang cute! Hala kulay pink pa yung elastic…” _

_ “Si sir kaya ang nagbraid ng buhok niya?” _

Gusto na lang ni Chanyeol tanggalin dahil sobranag daming nakakapansin nito, lalo na’t kulay pink yung ginamit ni Baekhyun na goma. Para pang matatanggal ang anit niya sa higpit nito. 

When lunch arrives, nagselfie si Chanyeol, showing his hair na maayos pa rin ang pagkakabraid,

_ Daddy Yeollie: Look baby… Hindi ko tinanggal. Eat lunch. _

_ baby hyun: good!! Love you! Eat na po ako, eat na rin u. _

_ Daddy Yeollie: Love you  _

This is what the strict Sir Chan has become. A whipped man.


End file.
